


Shadows and Springtime

by panskiss123



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panskiss123/pseuds/panskiss123
Summary: This fic is loosely based on the myth of Melinoe and how she came to be (without spoiling too much)This is my first LO fic, though not my first fic in general. If you enjoy, please check out some of my other works.Not sure how many chapters this will be yet but I fall more and more in love with these awesome characters that belong to Rachel, and wanted to put my own creative twist on the myths.Rated E for language, explicit sex, rape, and graphic violence. If you have ever read my work before, you'll know it is mostly angst and romance, but always happy endings!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is just smutty fluff and happy times our King and his little goddess deserve <3 <3

Hades had never fancied the glittering halls of Olympus, nor the rich fabrics and foods that everyone insisted he have. He had always been content to stay where it was dark and cold and… well, comfortable. He knew what many people thought of him. What the Olympians thought of him. Why suffer constant stares while he could remain in his large home with his furry companions to help stave the loneliness. 

But then she had entered his world and had flipped it over, under, sideways, and backwards, quite literally sending his heart every which way in his chest. His little goddess with her perfect pink skin, and her eyes full of kindness and compassion, and her dainty little fingers that itched for earth under her fingernails. She had transformed his realm and later on, his home into a place of warmth and light and made him feel oh so safe. Her arms had chased away his constant nightmares and her voice had lulled him to sleep.  
It had been a long road of tears and tribulations and therapy but even Hades had to admit, the agony of waiting for her was completely worth it. 

And now… now she was his Queen. What felt like an eternity but in fact had only been a year, friendship had bloomed into something more and they had gone from simply living together to never being apart. Indeed, even though he thought she deserved a grand gesture in a beautiful place, he had asked her to be his while wearing his boxer-briefs and holding her in bed. It had been a long day of work for both of them and he had made them a delicious dinner, then she had drawn them a luxurious bath. Afterwards, they had tumbled into the bed, exhausted and half-dead, and Hades had asked the question under his breath.  
His queen didn’t need the grand gestures or expensive gifts he insisted on lavishing on her. She only wanted him, she often told him.  
He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a treasure. 

And it was in these glittering halls full of Olympians and creatures he hardly even knew, wearing robes of rich brocade in deep shades of blue and crimson with black fur trim, sipping at the sweetest of wines, that he waited, once again, for his new bride. 

The ceremony had not lasted long, thank Gaea, but everyone and he did mean everyone had insisted on offering them their congratulations and well wishes. His queen had become overwhelmed very fast and had slipped off to have a moment alone. Hades had followed her out into the hall, and was leaning against the wall, glass in hand. 

“There he is,” a jovial voice behind him made him grimace. “Why are you out here, No-Longer-Bachelor-Brother-of mine?” Hades rolled his eyes and turned to face his brothers. They especially hadn’t given him a moment’s peace. Poseidon raised a glass to him, grinning broadly, before he tilted the glass back and swallowed the rest down. 

“Persephone just needed a moment. I want to wait for her before I go back in.”

“So whipped already, huh,” Zeus cheered, gripping his older brother’s shoulders. 

“He’s always been whipped for her,” Poseidon snorted. “From the first day he saw her.” He screwed up his nose and stood as tall as he could. 

“Honestly I think she puts Aphrodite to shame,” he said in a high-pitched voice. Zeus and Poseidon roared with laughter while Hades rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You are both assholes.”

“Yes but you love us and we love you and we are so happy for you,” Poseidon draped his arm around his brother’s shoulder. 

“We are! You finally caught her,” Zeus clapped Hades’s shoulder again. 

“She isn’t a prize bull or a fish to be caught,” Hades scowled. “She’s a woman and an incredible one at that.”

“Oh stop being so serious. You’d think he would lighten up on his wedding night,” Zeus muttered to Poseidon. 

“I guarantee we will not see such a serious look on his face tomorrow,” Poseidon winked. “Wedding night means FINALLY plundering the sweet fields of Spring.” Hades’s face flushed and his eyes flashed red.

“Don’t you DARE speak of her in that way!” 

“But am I wrong?” Poseidon smirked. “Since you’ve been your usual cranky self, I’m assuming Seph hasn’t let you near those tasty springs yet. And brother, I know that you are THIRSTY.” 

“I’m done talking about this,” Hades covered his face with his hand. “No, we are done. No more talking about Persephone unless it is how amazing of a Queen she is.”

“Can it be about how stunning she looks in that dress,” Zeus’s eyes went hazy. “The thing is so sheer we had a full view--”

“I will kill you,” Hades growled, his fists clenching and unclenching. Zeus roared with laughter and Poseidon shook his head.

“Let’s leave our dear sweet brother to his thoughts. Come back to the party soon, Hades.” Hades waved them off and shook his head, exhaling sharply. 

“Idiots,” he muttered under his breath. A hand on his shoulder made him tense and gasp, until the other came to wrap around his neck and he caught a flash of pink. 

“I hope you didn’t hear any of that,” he muttered, closing his eyes as a single pink finger stroked his cheek.

“Well, I did know how sheer this dress is,” she smirked against his cheek. “I’m afraid I am guilty of that. I’d hoped it would distract you from your vows but as usual, you were perfect at everything.” 

“If you want to to torture me, my Queen, I suggest you do it at home where only I can enjoy the sights.” 

“Why? So I can let you plunder my fields and taste my waters?” Hades sobered immediately and turned to his bride. He reached for both of her hands and pulled her toward him.

“Persephone, please ignore them both. You know my brothers are assholes and have no filter. I really wish you hadn’t heard that.” Persephone swallowed, staring at the floor, until he cupped her chin and forced her to look up. She blinked at those red irises and it made her shiver.

“Please do not think that just because we are married now, you have some sort of obligation to me. As I told you that night, we will take it at your pace. Don’t think we have to rush anything. You are still in complete control. Ok?”

“I do have a duty, though, as a wife to my husband.”

“No,” he said sharply. “All I ask is that you love me, that you share your life with me, that you are my equal in all things. I don’t ask for more… until you are ready to share that part with me too. And if you’re not ready tonight… there are other ways I can make love to my gorgeous wife.” A small smile crossed her lips and she cocked her head.

“Really now? What ways are those, my King?” 

“Oh my Queen,” he positively growled. “I do so want to drink from those sweet springs again. Now that I have tasted you, I am addicted. And I quite like how it affects you too.” He accompanied his filthy words with a sweet kiss behind her ear. At the same time, he slid his hand down her side and under her dress. She shivered and her eyes slid closed.

“There hasn’t been a coronation yet, you know,” she reminded him. “I’m not Queen yet.” 

“You are my wife, therefore my Queen,” he purred, nibbling on her ear. 

“Mmm.Then tell me. What else do you hope to do to me?”

“While I worship you with my lips, my Queen, my fingers should be inside you, coaxing you to sing for me. And sing you will, little goddess. I do so love your sweet song.” He rubbed his thumb against her silk panties, grinning when he felt a wet spot appear where his thumb was. He knelt so he could have better access and she gasped at the sight of him bowing before her, like a mortal at worship. 

“And what of my King? How could I repay him for the pleasure he bestows upon me?” She released a breathy cry as his fingers moved past the material and met bare skin. His finger soaked itself in her arousal before sliding inside her, his thumb moving to massage her sweet spot. He bit his lip as he felt another finger slide right in, imagining how it would feel to slide his thick cock inside her instead. 

“Only with the sound of your cries as you reach paradise, my love,” he whispered roughly in her ear, his other hand moved up to grip her hair. Her fancy up-do Eros had given her was already coming down so he wrapped his fingers around her curls and gently pulled. She cried out and he slammed his lips against hers to capture the sound. His tongue demanded authority as he explored her mouth, but hers met his in a battle for dominance. He groaned into the kiss, shoving his hand further under her gown and crooking his fingers. She broke the kiss to gasp his name. 

“That’s right, my love. That’s all I need. The breathy cry of my name upon your lips. Cum for me.” She gripped his biceps tightly as he brought her to the edge and beyond. She did as he had asked, and his name echoed around the empty hall. Hades removed his hand and helped straighten her dress. He held her close, feeling her shake against him. She shook her hair out of her eyes, her chest heaving. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” she giggled.

“Why? It’s our wedding. We should enjoy it.”

“You weren’t enjoying it before?” Hades rose and held her hand to his lips.

“My Queen, I would have been content marrying you with Cerberus and the pack as our only witnesses. I don’t need all of this frivolity to be married to you.”

“Nor do I, my King, but it was beautiful, don’t you think?” 

“Not as beautiful as my bride but yes, I have enjoyed the evening.” 

“Then let’s return to the party.” She tugged him back inside and Hades found himself staring at the clock, ready to whisk his bride back to his realm to continue worshipping her at home.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally shaking off Hera and giving Hebe one last kiss, Hades managed to make his way over to his bride. Persephone glowed as he had never seen her before and he merely stared at her before she noticed him.

“Husband? Are you alright?” His eyes widened and his knees began to shake. He swore his heart was on the verge of flying out of his chest. Husband. It was the first time she had said it. He wanted to hear it all the time. For the rest of his days. Persephone’s smile faded as she approached him.

“Hades,” she asked tentatively. He shook himself and gave her a broad smile.

“Forgive me. I was blown away by your beauty.” She rolled her eyes, giggling, as he pulled her closer.

“And hearing the word husband come out of your mouth has made me want to leave this party so we can finally be alone.” Her eyes sparkled and she smirked.

“Let me say goodnight to Mama.” He nodded and watched her approach Demeter across the room. The goddesses embraced and Hades released a sigh. Demeter had, of course, been opposed to the match for the longest time but that hadn’t deterred him. He had constantly told her how much her daughter meant to him, how much he cherished her and how he would always take care of her. The only good thing from Apollo’s crimes being aired to the world was that Demeter now had a god she hated worse than him. Hades had joined in on her rage when demanding punishment for that shitty little sungod. 

Hades shook himself again. Don’t let him ruin this evening. Think about her. Your Queen. Your wife. 

He shivered and smiled as he felt a smaller hand slip into his.

“Ready?”

“Quite.” He grasped her waist as he whisked them home to the Underworld.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello my babies,” she squealed as the dogs barked and whined around them. Hades huffed when his little Pomelia marched right past him and into his wife’s hands. Persephone gave him an apologetic look even as she nuzzled the pup’s soft fur. 

“Ok ok, that’s enough,” Hades rubbed furry heads as he moved to the kitchen. “Dinner time!” Even Pomelia jumped out of Persephone’s hands and ran to him, pawing at his shoe. He shot his wife a triumphant grin and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to get ready for bed. Don’t take too long,” she added, batting her long lashes at him. He gulped and didn’t even measure as he poured the food into the bowls.

“Ok, be good babies and don’t disturb us, alright? Least not til morning. Actually, we may be quite tired so if you could, you know, keep to yourselves til afternoon, that would be great.” He patted Cerberus’s head as he hurried past the hungry pack and nearly ran up the stairs. His heart started to race as he neared their bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

It was empty. His shoulders fell as he scanned the empty room before noticing the light streaming underneath the bathroom door. Muttering to himself, he stripped out of his wedding clothes and pulled on soft black lounge pants. It was quite warm tonight so he opted to sleep without a shirt. He was pulling back the covers when the bathroom door opened.

He lost all breath, thought, and reason when she stepped closer to the bed. He hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights in his bedroom but he could see her in the light from the bathroom. He fumbled for the bed behind him before he sat down, his eyes taking all of her in.

Lace lingerie adorned her body, revealing her luscious curves to his eyes only. The lace stopped above her belly button and was tied together, he saw, with a single ribbon. Her panties were completely sheer so he could see her pink curls glistening in the light. Those too were tied at the sides in a bow. 

A small groan escaped his throat and Persephone shifted nervously.

“Do you like it? Eros said it was perfect and that it would drive you mad. But I think I look a little--”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence if you’re going to say anything besides ravishing, drop-dead sexy, or perfect.” Her smile made her even more beautiful, he noticed, as her hands trembled on her thighs. He reached for her and pulled her between his knees. 

“My gods, Kore,” he breathed, sounding short of breath. “There are no words for how perfect you are.” She closed her eyes as he cupped her cheek in his large hand. 

“I want to ravish every inch of you.” He lowered his head to suck on her throat and her head tilted back. He licked and sucked his way down her neck toward the valley of her breasts. Taking hold of the ribbon with his teeth, he pulled and the lace came loose and fell to the floor. She whined as he licked around her nipple before tugging it between his teeth. 

“Oh Hades,” her hands wound around locks of white hair and he growled as he moved to lavish the other breast. Hades was torn; he wanted to take his time and worship her the way she deserved to be worshipped but on the other hand, he wanted to bring her over the edge quickly and hear his name on her lips multiple times. This wasn’t their first night being intimate like this, but he felt that it was different. They were different. It was their first time being intimate, as husband and wife. Therefore, he should take his time. Show her how much he truly loved her. 

And if she decided tonight would be the night to take that final step…

Hades shivered and lowered her to the bed, hovering over her center. His tongue slid sensually up and down her panties, smirking at the way she cried his name. He used his teeth again to pull the ribbons and the panties fell to the bed. Hades gripped her thighs and spread her wide, burying his face in her wet folds. She screamed and reached for his head, grasping his hair tightly. Hades ignored his own painful erection, which had been present since he had made her cum after the wedding. Focus, he told himself. It’s all about her tonight. Worship your goddess. 

“Oh! Oh gods, Aidoneus,” she panted, her legs starting to shake. He growled at hearing her cry his given name, and started to slow down, only to increase his pace, repeating the  
pattern. 

“Please! Aidoneus, please let me cum!”

“You will, little goddess. Many times over.”

“Please… let… me… oh my GODS! H-Hades! FUCK!” He felt a delicious shiver travel down his spine as the curse slipped past her lips and he squeezed his eyes shut as her walls clamped down on his fingers. He helped her ride out her orgasm for as long as she could, tonguing her gently until she could no longer stand it. Her entire body was shaking and he lowered himself to the bed, curling over her protectively. 

“I love you,” he whispered as he kissed her temple. He waited for her to regain her composure, until she was able to move again. He sat up on his elbow as he felt her begin to stir and found her smiling up at him.

“How did I get so lucky to marry the greatest King in all the realms?” 

“I don’t know about this greatest king nonsense but I wonder that about you every day. How did I get so lucky? How could the most beautiful and incredible goddess choose such  
an old, grouchy man to be hers for eternity? What could I possibly have done to earn such favor from the Fates?” She sat up, forcing him to lie back on the pillow and she bent down to kiss his forehead.

“You are kind,” her lips moved to his ear and he shivered again. “And just.” A kiss on his cheek. “And loyal.” A brief kiss on his lips. “And compassionate.” Kisses down his throat. “And loving.” He gasped as her lips met his scars on his chest. “And you are a generous boss.” His head tilted back lazily as he relished in her caresses. “And you are deserving of love.” His stomach flinched when she licked a fiery trail down his stomach to the edge of his pants. “Despite the fact that you have had people tell you otherwise.” She sucked at his stomach for a moment before sliding the pants down his legs. His legs bent and he unconsciously jerked his hips. “Don’t you believe anyone but me, Aidoneus. You are so worthy of love and I will be the one to show you that, every day, for the rest of our lives.” He cupped her face and stroked her cheek lovingly.

“Thank the gods we are immortal then.” She smiled as she nuzzled his hand before moving down to nip at his erection. His breathing became heavy as she squeezed at his thighs. 

“What do you want, Hades, my love?” He tossed his head and groaned.

“Don’t make me beg, Kore.”

“But I love it when you beg. It makes me feel empowered. The King of the Underworld, at my mercy.”

“I beg you for mercy then, my Queen. Have mercy on your pitiful servant.” She hummed against his stomach as she pulled the jet-black boxer briefs down his legs. He kicked them  
off and started to writhe against the blankets.

“I still remember the first time I did this,” she whispered as she raked her tongue up his shaft. He panted, his toes flexing uncontrollably. 

“The look in your eyes. The way you trembled beneath me. Your voice breaking as you told me I didn’t have to. As if I was being forced. You had no idea how much I wanted to do this for you. How much I dreamed of having your dick in my mouth.” 

“Oh my gods,” he moaned as she closed her lips around just the tip. 

“I love doing this for you, my King,” she went on as she placed soft kisses across his throbbing head. “I'm most powerful when I have you in my hand like this. When my mouth is what you are begging for. When I know that only my lips will satisfy.”

“Kore,” he pleaded. “I can’t… please… love me, as you always do. You’re the only one, my Queen. The only one who can make me feel this way.” She had only done this for him a handful of times but gods she was good at it.

“I wouldn’t do this for an old, grouchy man, though,” she said, gripping him tightly but pulling her mouth away. He cried out as she started to stroke him, keeping a firm grip. 

“So if you are ready to admit how strong and wonderful and beautiful you are, I will let you cum.” His eyes snapped open and he peered at her, watching him from between his legs. He swallowed, feeling himself twitch in her grasp.

“If the Goddess of Spring deems me worthy of her devotion and calls me such things, who am I to argue with her?” With a smile, she lowered her mouth to him again and hollowed out her cheeks. He gripped her hair in his fist as he clutched at the sheets with the other, a garbled scream trapped in his throat.

“Ko-- my goddess… PERSEPHONE! Holy fucking hellhounds!” She continued to suck at him until all traces of his release were erased. When she finally pulled away, she stuck her finger into her mouth and slurped at it noisily. Hades groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. 

“If gods could die, you would be the cause of my death, sweetness.” She smiled and lay down next to him, snuggling against his front. 

“How long will it take you to recover?” Her voice was muffled by her pillow and Hades leaned up to look at her.

“With you, an extraordinarily short amount of time. I always want you, my Queen. My wife.” She turned a little to look up at him and she bit her lip. Hades noticed immediately and he cupped her chin.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“I know you better than you think, Kore. What’s the matter?” 

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking that we… that we might…” she trailed off and Hades found the hazy aftereffects of his incredible orgasm fading away. Concern took precedence  
and he sat up. 

“That we might what, sweetness?” She hid her face in his side for a moment before looking back up at him.

“I’m ready, Hades. I want you to make love to me. For real, I mean.” 

“I-wait… what?” He blinked several times, feeling his thoughts go fuzzy again. She giggled but stifled it.

“Did you just… are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ve wanted to, for awhile I mean, but I was afraid. But Eros helped me find that lovely lace to drive you mad and what you just said when I was pleasuring you and… I’m ready, Hades. I’m not afraid anymore.” Somehow, his dick seemed to be listening and started to impatiently twitch against his thigh. He rolled his eyes at his severe lack of self control and stroked his wife’s cheek.

“You’re sure, sweetness?” Instead of answering him again, she sucked his finger into her mouth and he hastily leaned down to kiss her. His tongue traveled across her lips, tasting his own essence. He leaned back against the pillows while pulling her back up.

“What-?” 

“This way, you will be in complete control. How deep, how fast, how much. If you want to stop, you can.” He helped her straddle his thighs and they both gasped as wetness met steel. 

“Slide yourself against me for a moment,” he said, gripping her hip. “Make yourself wetter with my dick.” She obeyed, uncertain at first, then feeling pleasure strike her as her clit met the hood of his cock. She reached back to grip his thighs as she slid back and forth, until he felt himself become slicker underneath her trembling thighs. 

“Just take me in your hand, like you normally do, and lift your hips. You can go as slow as you need.” She fumbled for him to hold underneath her and he felt her shaking. He helped her slide down over him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was encased by her warmth. She started slowly but decided she wanted all of him, and she wanted him now. She took him to the hilt, until she was sitting flush against him and they were both gasping for breath. 

“My gods, Persephone. You feel amazing. I’m in Elysium right now.” She tentatively lifted her hips and lowered back down. Her legs shook, unused to the workout she was putting them through.

“I’m not sure… if I’ll be able to do this for very long.” He could see her hidden grimace and he leaned up to kiss her. He gently withdrew from her and pushed her to the blankets. She ran her hands up and down his arms, kissing his bicep. 

“Are you ready?” She met his eyes and nodded, biting her lip as he slid into her again. Soon enough they were meeting each other, thrust for thrust, as sweat dripped from his nose to her breasts. She thought it was beautiful, like mixing their souls together. Like paints mixing together in preparation for a masterpiece. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. 

“Kore… my love, I can’t last much longer,” he panted as he slammed into her.

“I’m so close, Aidoneus!” With a growl, he picked up his pace and reached between them to rub at her clit. The feeling of her walls squeezing him tightly made him cum more quickly than he would have liked but he felt his warmth flow into her as he managed one last weak thrust. He fell over her body, their skin sticking together. Realizing he could be crushing her, he hastily rolled them to the side and he pulled her into his arms, still connected in the sweetest way. 

“Wow,” she breathed against his neck. 

“Hmm? Everything you were hoping for, my Queen?” he asked teasingly.

“It really was,” she said sleepily, her eyes already closing. “It was perfect. I love you, King Hades.” 

“I love you, Queen Persephone.” He tenderly kissed her forehead and followed her into the dream realm.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hades awoke, he was surprised to see that he wasn’t alone in bed. Persephone had always risen before he did, something about being used to being up before the sun rose to see the dew drops on the flowers. But she slept peacefully by his side, her face burrowed into the pillow. Her hair was long and unkempt, spread all over the bed and floor. He hadn’t even noticed it growing last night. 

Oh. Last night. He stretched his arms behind him, grinning broadly. It was like the start of something brand new, with his bride giving herself to him, utterly his. He closed his eyes as he remembered how glorious she had looked riding him for a few moments. How breathtaking she had been as she’d writhed underneath him, falling apart with him inside her. He sighed at the beauty of it all.

_ It won’t matter _ , a wicked voice flashed in his mind.  _ She may spread her legs for you now but don’t forget it was me who was there first. _ Hades’s eyes shot open and turned red. Rage filled him as he remembered his last conversation with his nephew, after the trial had ended. When he had confronted Apollo himself, demanding to know how he could have done that to her. Apollo’s lips had curled into a smirk and his eyes had landed on her across the room. 

_ “Oh I see. She’s come running to you now, has she? And you’re too lovesick and pathetic to realize what she’s doing.” _ _  
_

_ “Calling the King of the Underworld pathetic is a bold move, Apollo. Even for you.” _ _  
_

_ “Whatever Grandpa Winter. You can have her. She’s not worth the trouble. She’s a stupid little village girl whose cunt is--” his words were cut off as Hades’s fist met his nose. Guards held him back before he could take further action while a gasping Apollo covered his face with his hands. _

_ “It won’t matter. She may spread her legs for you now but don’t forget, it was me who was there first. I hope that thought haunts you.” _

Hades’s hands were balled into fists but a small sigh broke the chilling thoughts. He leaned over and kissed his goddess’s bare shoulder. She sighed again, smacking her lips. Hades smiled and decided to make her breakfast in bed. He reached for his discarded underwear, wrinkling his nose at his own pungent stench. Perhaps he should take a shower first. No, he grinned, she would be furious if he took one without her. Maybe a shower then breakfast? He leaned over to kiss her awake and her eyes fluttered open. 

“Good morning,” he said softly. She stretched and yawned.

“It really is. How did you sleep?”   


“Great. No nightmares. You managed to chase them all away.”   


“That’s what I’m good at. Ew, I feel gross.” 

“I felt the same way,” he chuckled. “Shall we take a shower?” She nodded and took his outstretched hand. He didn’t miss the way she winced and spun her around to face him.

“Are you sore?”   


“A little. I mean… I don’t understand. It’s not like it was the first time… I mean…” she fell silent, digging her teeth into her lip. 

“Sweetness, I don’t know all the details about… what he did to you and to be honest, I think it’s better that I don’t. It was hard enough to leave him in one piece after the trial. But if it hurt as much as you said it did, he didn’t prepare or take care of you. He used you and saw to his own means. Which means that this is still rather new for you. Don’t be ashamed that you’re a little sore this morning. A warm shower should help.” He cupped her chin and kissed her deeply, their moans dancing on the air as their tongues met. 

He tugged her into the bathroom, holding her many feet of hair, and turned on the shower. She studied her reflection as Hades took the scissors from the drawer and snipped her long lengths. He returned them to the drawer, before wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Hades?” 

“Hm?” Her eyes met his in the mirror but she turned to face him, draping her arms around his neck.

“I really enjoyed last night.” His eyes danced as he returned the embrace.

“As did I, my love. Every moment of it. I’m sorry if I hurt you though.”   


“You didn’t! I think I’m just sore because… I’m not used to it.” Hades opened his mouth uncertainly but her wicked grin made him fall short of words.

“So you’ll just have to let me practice. Practice makes perfect, you know.”   


“Oh yes, I forgot. I married an overachiever.” She pouted but he grinned and smothered her in kisses. 

“I’ll gladly make sure you get all the practice you can get,” he said against her lips. “Use me as you will, my Queen.” 

“I thought I would… have trouble… with you...above me like that but I didn’t once think of him. It was only you there with me. You took such good care of me.” He clenched his jaw, willing the images to go away. He had seen the pictures Apollo had released, along with the rest of the world. He knew from what she had told him that it had only been once, that it had hurt, and the tears in her eyes in the pictures were evident. He breathed through his nose, willing himself to calm down. 

“I’m glad you can feel safe with me, Kore. It’s... all I’ve ever wanted.” She lifted his hand to her cheek.

“Thank you for being so patient with me. I know this last year must have been driving you crazy, waiting for me, and I’m s--”   


“Kore,” he cut her off, his finger pressing against her lips. “My love, you have nothing to apologize for. I would have gladly waited a millenia. Though I do feel like I have already been waiting for two thousand years for you. You were made for me, little goddess, I firmly believe that.”   


“And you were made for me,” she giggled. “You’re mine. All mine.” She bared her teeth at him playfully, letting out a teasing “grrr” and Hades whimpered internally. He shook his head and lightly slapped her ass.

“You’re wasting all my hot water.” 

They held each other in the shower, washed and dried each other, then returned to their room to get dressed. Hades pulled on a pair of clean underwear and froze when he saw Persephone pull one of his dress shirts on. She left it mostly unbuttoned, with a tiny pair of panties. Hades gulped audibly.

“Little goddess, I can guarantee you, we are going to have some problems if that is all you are going to wear today.”   


“We’re not leaving the house, so why not be comfortable,” she shrugged. Hades internally screamed. 

“Besides,” she glanced over her shoulder as she made her way toward the stairs. “I want to be ready when the soreness fades and we can do that again.” She winked as he groaned, following her downstairs. 

* * *

It was the perfect day, as he made them breakfast, she made sure the pack was fed, then let outside. She stayed close to Pomelia, despite Hades hissing at her to put some clothes on before she went outside. He glared at her when she came inside and she shrugged innocently as she kissed the puppy’s head and set her on the floor.

“She’s still way too small to be left alone with those guys. Aren’t you, Meli?”   


“If there are any members of the press on my lawn, you are in so much trouble.”   


“Don’t you mean they will be in trouble?”   


“Both of you will be,” he growled. 

After breakfast, they curled up on the couch, cuddling and reading with all their fur babies at their feet. Except for Pomelia, who curled up on her mommy’s shoulder. Later, they played a game of chess, then decided to order in for dinner. During dinner, Persephone teased her husband mercilessly, drawing attention to her mouth or unbuttoning yet another button on his shirt until it remained open with her ample breasts on display. By the time they readied themselves for bed, Hades was pulsating with need. 

“How do you feel now, love?” 

“Good,” she grinned sheepishly, reaching for his hands.

“I don’t know if I should punish you for torturing me all day, or if I should worship every inch of you.” 

“Worship is befitting for a Queen, don’t you think,” she teased. “Worship your goddess, Aidoneus.”

“Gladly,” he said as he ripped the barely there underwear down her legs and gently threw her back onto the bed. With a growl, the King lowered himself before his Queen. 

* * *

Hades had wanted to take her away for a time, saying they deserved a proper honeymoon, as the mortals called it. But Persephone insisted she loved just being at home with him and the dogs and they didn’t need to do anything special. Except their new favorite past-time, of course. 

“You are most definitely a fertility goddess,” he panted after their fifth round that morning. “You are insatiable!”   


“I would have thought you’d like me this way,” she said seductively, as she knelt behind him, kissing his neck. “It seems as if you have brought out my powers.” 

“Good Gaea, I’m not as young as I used to be, love. Go easy on me.”   


“Don’t tell me the mighty King of the Underworld has no stamina,” she teased.

“No stamina,” he repeated, shocked. “Sweetness, this is the most stamina I have had in two thousand years! No one but you could keep me this virile.” He had, afterall, only been intimate with one other person and it had often been abuse and pain. With Persephone, it was all love and tenderness. He couldn't believe he had found someone who loved all of him, loved his scars, his wounded heart, and his traumatized mind. He turned his head to kiss her and she ripped her lips away.   


“Once more,” she whined, nipping at the lobe of his ear and trailing her hand down his stomach.

“I’ve created a monster,” he groaned. 

But he could deny his goddess nothing. So he summoned what strength he had left so he could make sure she was sated before he released inside her. He fell to the pillow, asleep before his head met the feathers. 

* * *

Hades had kept his phone on silent and only answered one message, from Hecate, but ignored the rest of his calls and messages. When he saw he had forty-two missed calls from his brothers, he huffed and pressed the call button.

“About damn time! Holy shit, Hades, you could be dead in your home for all we knew!”   


“I think, dear brother, that our poor blue idiot has been lost to one who is known as a bringer of death. Indeed, she has brought death to our dear brother.” 

“Yeah, smothering him with her ample thighs.”   


“Of course you assholes are together,” Hades muttered. “What the hell do you want? You know I’m on my honeymoon.”   


“Hera said you weren’t taking one!”   


“Just because we chose to stay home doesn’t mean I’m not on one! We’ve just been enjoying each other’s company.”   


“Well she’s had you to herself for a week. Time to come over for family brunch.”   


“Are you kidding me? I’m not leaving my new wife at home alone.”   


“Because she’s never been home alone before,” Poseidon said laughingly. Hades rolled his eyes.

“Come on, just come over for a drink,” Zeus whined. “We’re dying to hear everything.”   


“I’m not telling you jackasses anything but I’ll come for an hour. Let me tell Persephone and I’ll be over soon.”   


“Cheers!” He groaned as he ended the call and tossed the phone aside. He knew they would both keep on if he didn’t go over there. But he did not want to leave Persephone right now. 

Sighing, he quickly dressed and made his way downstairs. Persephone was on the floor, playing with Pomelia and Russell, while Fudge stood on her back, yapping. Hades snorted at the faces she was making at his dogs. But they clearly adored her as much as he did and he found himself unable to move from that spot. 

“Hey you,” she noticed him and propped herself on her elbows. “Everything ok?”   


“Yeah, but I’m afraid I have to leave for a bit.”   


“Leave?” 

“My brothers are bugging the shit out of me so I’m going to have a drink with them.”   


“ _ A  _ drink,” she snorted.

“I told them I’d give them one hour,” he said firmly. “I’ll be home in time for dinner. I’m sorry, love, but if they persist, they may wind up over here and I know neither of us would like that right now.” He saw the uncomfortable look cross over his wife’s face and his smile fell. She had not said anything to him but she had kept a bit of a distance from Zeus since her trial. He could see the discomfort on her face whenever he came too close to her. Of course Hades knew he was his brother and Persephone had never complained about family dinners, or hosting the Kings and Queens game nights, but she had been so utterly blissful all week, he didn’t want to ruin her cheer with his asshole brother’s comments.    


“Ok, have fun.” She rolled over onto her back and clicked her tongue at Fudge. Hades stood over her and knelt to kiss her. 

“When I return, we shall discuss plans for your coronation.” 

She smiled and nodded, watching as he straightened up. 

“Perhaps you should text Hera and Amphitrite to get together? A girl’s day out, maybe?”

“Maybe,” she grinned. 

“Alright. I’ll see you in a bit.” She watched as he disappeared from that spot and clapped her hands together. 

“Ok, Daddy is gone. Let’s work on his present some more!” 

* * *

Hades materialized outside Zeus’s favorite mortal tavern and glanced down at himself as his appearance changed. 

“Family brunch my ass,” he muttered as he walked into the tavern. He spotted his brothers, both in mortal disguises as well, already drinking in the corner. Zeus gave him a crooked grin so Hades knew this was going to be a long hour.

“Brother,” Zeus cried drunkenly. Hades rolled his eyes as he sank into a chair across from him.

“This is your idea of family brunch?”   


“Hera was- -HIC- having some yoga party with some friends so I thought it better to meet here.” 

“And the fact that your mortal girlfriend is working today is irrelevant, correct?” Hades nodded to the mortal girl he had seen before. Zeus grinned and shot her a cheeky wink. 

“Thought you were going to cut all of that out, Zeus,” Hades said softly. 

“Oh hush. It’s not my marriage that’s the focus for today, it’s yours!” 

“Yes, tell us everything,” Poseidon lifted his glass. 

“I already told you I am not going to tell you what I know you want to know,” Hades shrugged, ignoring his brothers’ baffled expressions. Poseidon was counting on his fingers. 

“We are planning her coronation when I get home tonight.”   


“Couldn’t stop fucking long enough to plan that yet?” Hades glared at his brother. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, Zeus, but having a fertility goddess as a bride is a new and thrilling concept for me. I am enjoying it immensely.” Poseidon and Zeus released twin cries of cheer. 

“Atta boy! I knew she wouldn’t stay a maiden for long!” Hades’s eyes flashed.

“She hasn’t been a maiden for a long time. Your precious golden boy saw to that.” 

“Ah… shit,” Zeus belched loudly, reaching for his glass.

"And even after he was found guilty, you refused-"

“But she was alright?” Poseidon asked eagerly, doing his best to ease the tension. “I mean… her… unfortunate past didn’t cause any problems, did it?”   


“No,” Hades’s nostrils flared. “Luckily, we have been healing together over the past year and our wedding night was extremely enjoyable.”   


“But-”   


“That’s ALL I’m saying, do you understand?” Zeus grumbled but Poseidon clapped his brother’s shoulders.

“I’m happy for you, brother. Truly. She looks like she will make a fine wife. And a great Queen!” Hades nodded and lifted his glass to his brother’s. 

“A fertility goddess, Hades,” Zeus grunted. “I’m jealous. I bet she wants it all the time.” Hades stared at his brother with baffled exasperation.

“You have a beautiful wife, Zeus. Who LOVES you. Why don’t you take a leaf out of my book and try your hand at monogamy?” 

“Monogamy? You think a wife like that will be monogamous?” Hades’s brow furrowed.

“What exactly are you implying?”

“You think a fertility goddess can be monogamous? Especially one that gorgeous? She will be insatiable, brother, and will you be able to live up to her expectations?”   


“Zeus,” Poseidon said sharply. “Stop it.” Hades’s eyes were scarlet and Poseidon patted his arm but Hades shook him off. 

“Hera has never cheated on you and as the Goddess of Marriage, she still views you as her lord and protector.” 

“Yeah,” Zeus scoffed into his glass. “So messing around with you was her way of staying true to me?” Hades stiffened, his eyes wide with shock.

“Zeus,” he said in a deadly whisper. “I never-”   


“We are out of drinks,” Zeus sloshed the rest of his drink all over his front while trying to flag Semele down to bring them more. Hades stared into his glass, feeling his stomach roil. 

“Ignore him,” Poseidon whispered. “You know how he is. And he knows Persephone will be loyal to you. Anyone with eyes can see how madly in love she is with you.” He nodded gratefully but frowned at his youngest brother. Zeus grunted and lifted his glass in the air.

“I’m curious to see where she turns to when you can’t -HIC- satisfy her inssssatiable appetite.” Hades balled his fists in his lap, Poseidon’s winks not comforting him in the slightest.

Hades agreed to one more drink but bid his brothers goodbye when Zeus loudly started to discuss the goddesses’ asses and which ones he had been with. Hades hurried outside, disappearing as quickly as he could. 

* * *

When he reappeared in his home, he still felt sick to his stomach. Shaking himself, he sighed and called out for his wife. 

When she entered the room, her eyes widened and she backed into the wall. He made his way to her, arms reaching for her, and she screamed loudly. He heard heavy footprints and shielded himself when Cerberus burst through the door, sending glass everywhere.

“No, no! Cerberus, heel. It’s me. Sweetness! It’s me!” He held out his palms and only then did he notice he was still in his disguise.

“Damn,” he cursed softly, closing his eyes and summoning his usual blue form. Persephone gaped at him, pushing herself off the wall. 

“I’m so sorry, my love, I forgot. But it’s just me.” He reached for her hand and stroked her cheek. 

“I didn’t… I’ve never seen you change your appearance at will before,” she said in awe. Except for his primal form. But he had still somewhat resembled his godly self.

“I only do it when my brothers and I go to the mortal realm. I’m sorry I scared you.”   


“You just startled me,” she shook her head. “Even as a mortal, you are so handsome.” His cheeks reddened but he smiled and turned to his dog. Cerberus lowered his head and whimpered but Hades patted his head, rubbing his ears.

“Good boy,” he praised. “You protected your mommy, as you are supposed to do. Very good boy.” Cerberus nuzzled into his owner’s hand and Hades turned back to Persephone.

“Did you have a good day today?” 

“I haven’t done much, really,” she shrugged but her eyes seemed to sparkle. Hades knew she was lying but didn’t press.

“Well. Shall we discuss your coronation?” 

“Yes, please!” He smiled as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen. As they made dinner together, they discussed plans and Hades showed her some designs he had in mind. When they finished eating, Hades wiped his mouth and knelt in front of her.

“I have a surprise for you. I can’t wait for the coronation, I have to give it to you now.” 

“Ok,” she giggled.

“Wait here.” He hurried up to his room and dug around in the back of his closet. He had designed her crown months ago and once it was finished, he’d hidden it away until she was Queen. 

But she was his wife now and he couldn’t wait any longer. He had designed her wedding ring as well and hoped she would like her crown as much as she did her ring.

He carried it back to the kitchen, keeping it hidden behind his back. Her smile grew when he knelt in front of her and bowed his head.

“My Queen, I have told you how much I dreamed of you ruling by my side. I had this designed and commissioned for you ages ago and I hope you like it.” He moved his hands in front of him and her hands flew to her mouth. 

It was like rays of sunshine, only made of onyx, while black jewels sparkled in his hands. It matched his in many ways but she could see the details he had lovingly added and she noticed how his hands trembled as he held in in front of her. She took his face in both hands and captured his lips in a searing kiss. When she finally broke it, they were both panting.

“Do you like it then?” he asked shyly.

“I love it. It’s perfect for your Dread Queen.” He smiled as he lifted it above her pink locks and she closed her eyes as he set it down. 

“Let me see,” he cupped her chin and she lifted her head slowly. It was heavier than she had expected but the pride and adoration that shone in her husband’s eyes made her feel like a Queen. 

“Magnificent. You, my Queen, will be a sight to behold on your coronation day. Not that you aren’t always a sight to behold but I’m eager for my subjects to see their new Queen as I see you. A figure of immeasurable power.” 

“Your words make me happy and terrified, my King,” she whispered, lowering her head. But he wouldn’t let her. He cupped her chin and held her gaze.

“Why?” She bit her lip and he lifted her hand to his lips. His lips hovered over the ring he had made for her and she swallowed.

“Talk to me, love. Why are you scared?”

“You are a mighty King,” her voice shook. “And I’m just a little village girl. How could I possibly live up to your subjects’ expectations, when they know how great their King is?” 

“Kore,” he said gently, “you seriously underestimate yourself. And I can’t understand why. You are a powerful goddess. A force to be reckoned with. You showed the world that, at Apollo’s trial. You are beautiful and terrible to behold and I have no doubts that you will rule alongside me with compassion and fury in your heart. We are the King and Queen of the Dead, my sweet goddess. You have already shown your sweet heart when dealing with the new shades and you have shown your furious power when you dealt with that bastard. Why, then, do you doubt yourself just because you will have a title and a crown?” She chewed on her lip and Hades pulled her out of the seat and into his lap. 

“Goddess, you were made to be mine. Which means you were made to be Queen. Don’t forget that. This is your destiny. And my subjects will adore you as much as I do.” Persephone set the crown on the table and propped her cheek in her hand, giving him a wicked grin.

"What?" Hades smiled nervously.

"I just realized how short that chiton is." He glanced down at himself and blushed.

"Ah," he cleared his throat. “I’ll just go change--”

He started to stand but Persephone pushed him to his back. She reached under the chiton and stroked her knuckles against him. She reached up and quickly pulled her shirt and bra over her head. She felt him grow immediately and she giggled, reaching back down and flipping the chiton up.

"Really? The sight of my boobs gets you hard that quickly?" 

"No comment," he muttered as he sat up to reach her breast, wrapping his tongue around her nipple. She groaned and lifted up, impaling herself on him. Hades watched with wide eyes as his wife took him right there on the kitchen floor, neither of them fully undressed. He loved being on top of her, always determined to make her cum first but he also loved this too. When she was on top and using him to get herself off, looking wild and wanton, beautiful and almost too much for him. The very epitome of a fertility goddess, he decided. She reached down between her legs and frantically rubbed her clit. Now Hades was fine with her taking control but getting her off… that would always be his job. He moved her fingers out of the way and took over, knowing exactly where to rub and caress. Her high-pitched squeal told him she was almost there so he thrust his hips upwards, meeting her and clashing together. His fingers dug into her hips and she knew there would be marks later. Throwing her head back, her long hair tickled his thighs as her nails sank into his chest. The mixture of pain and immense pleasure had him crying out her name in seconds. She leaned forward and hid her face in his shoulder. Both them were trembling as he brought himself into a seated position and held his wife tenderly. He kissed her forehead and pushed her tangled hair out of her eyes. 

“Kore,” he said softly, almost shyly. “You are everything to me.”   


“As you are to me,” she whispered against his skin, her eyes already closing. Hades slowly pulled himself to his feet, still holding his precious flower, and made his way to their bedroom. He stripped her out of her clothes, summoned a wet towel to clean her up, then pulled the covers over her. Deciding he had better get some work done, he left her with a sweet kiss on her forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some things up, because I know people will be curious, we aren't really going to go into Apollo's trial and what happened after. It's been a year and they are both trying to move on. There are so many fics I love that are dealing with this exact subject matter, it's just not the focus of mine :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hades hadn’t realized he had a missed call until he got to his study and was settled comfortably in his chair. Stripping off the chiton, he pulled on a satin robe and propped his feet up on the desk while the phone rang.

“Hey bro, thanks for getting back to me so fast!”

“Your message sounded urgent. What’s up, Poseidon?” 

“I uh, wanted to apologize… for Zeus. He was really, I mean, really drunk and he wouldn’t say those kinds of things otherwise.” Hades rolled his eyes.

“Are you really apologizing for Zeus’s behavior? Truly? Poseidon, you and I both know that is, in fact, something he would say.”

“But he didn’t mean it,” his younger brother protested. “He’s a giant douche but he’s truly happy for you and Persephone.”

“OK. If that’s all, Poseidon--”

“Wait. Hades, just… hear me out. I, uh… I think you should keep Persephone in the Underworld for a while.” Hades paused, quirking a brow.

“She rarely leaves here anyway, unless it is to visit her mother.”

“She’s been doing some work with Olympian temples. And Hera says she has seen her at Tower 1 at Mount Olympus. Hera and I both think she should lay low for awhile.”

“She’s about to be crowned Queen of the Underworld, Poseidon. Why the hell are you saying for her to lay low?”

“Just… some things Zeus said after you left. It made me uncomfortable and I went straight to Hera.”

“Such as?” He heard his brother gulp audibly.

“He was obviously too drunk to understand what he was saying but… he spoke of Apollo. And… I dunno, he made some off-hand remarks about some things Apollo said about Persephone and Zeus said he might agree with him.” Hades started to shake with rage.

“What exactly did he say Apollo said?”

“Bro, I’m super drunk myself right now. I can’t remember specifics. But Hera and I talked and we both agree, keep her away from Olympus. Just for a few weeks. After her coronation, people should know not to fuck with the Queen of the Underworld.”

“Based on what she displayed at Apollo’s trial, people should already know that.” Poseidon grunted in agreement.

“Poseidon… are you saying that little traitor is looking for her?”

“No, no, of course not,” Poseidon assured him quickly. “I’m just saying… just be careful, that’s all. Keep your wife close by your side. I felt the same thing when I first married   
Trite. She was already nobility but I had a feeling that people would mess with her. She didn’t take shit and of course, she was fine and Persephone is a lot like her, so I wouldn’t worry. It’s just a feeling I have. That’s all.” Hades was not reassured. Posiedon was known for his “feelings”. He had an uncanny way of knowing when something was going to happen.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, big bro. I just want you to be happy, that’s it.” 

“I know. Thanks for the heads up, Sei. I appreciate it.” Poseidon chuckled loudly.

“You haven’t called me that since… gods, when did you last call me that?”

“I forget. Don’t make a big deal out of it. I’m going to check on Persephone, ok? Talk to you later.”

“Get it,” Poseidon said cheerfully and admittedly, a little slurred. Hades shook his head as he disconnected the call. He stared at the phone in his hand before punching another   
number.

“Hello?”

“Bunny. I need to see you. Immediately.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hera materialized in his living room just as he was coming down the stairs. 

“I’m surprised you’re not at home taking care of your drunk husband.”

“He didn’t come home,” she replied stiffly. Hades froze and shook his head.

“He is the dumbest being alive.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you. So I assume you know where he is. Or who he is with.” 

“The boys asked me to meet them for drinks in the mortal realm earlier. That’s all I know.” Hera huffed as she summoned a cigarette to her hand.

“It’s late, Hades. You sounded anxious when you called. What is going on?”

“Poseidon said he’s already spoken with you. About some things Zeus said.” She rolled her eyes as she puffed on her cigarette.

“Hades, he says lots of stupid shit when he gets drunk.”

“I know, and normally I wouldn’t worry. But he mentioned Apollo and Poseidon says that Zeus… agreed with something Apollo said?! Poseidon is probably just as drunk so I expect he will forget this conversation but I just… I’m worried, Hera. What if Apollo tries to hurt her again?”

“Hades, Apollo would never dare coming to your realm,” she said gently.

“OK, so he could come after her in the mortal realm. Or Olympus. Is that why you and Poseidon don’t want her leaving here anytime soon?” Hera took a big puff and it was a moment before she answered him.

“I really don’t think Apollo would be stupid enough to come after her again.” Hades snorted.

“He’s pretty stupid.” 

“I agree but Hecate’s and Persephone’s threats… not to mention she is married to the King of the Dead now… I don’t think you have anything to worry about. However,” Hades   
watched her carefully, waiting. 

“However?”

“However, I don’t think she should be unattended for the next few days. Just in case someone, anyone really, tries something. And this is a precaution that Amphitrite and I both took before we were crowned Queen. You have enemies, Hades; all gods do. So until her coronation, perhaps you should make sure she has someone with her at all times.”

“She is not going to like that,” he mumbled.

“Then don’t tell her,” she shrugged. “The coronation is to take place in two weeks.” 

“I can’t lie to her, Bunny. She’s my wife.” 

“Gods, Hades. I sometimes wonder how you and Zeus could be related.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I seem to recall you calling me an idiot a time or two.”

“When you act like an idiot, yes, I am going to call you an idiot. But,” her eyes softened. “Ever since you met her, you have really changed. Less of an idiot than the other two, anyway.” He chuckled.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Try not to worry so much, Hades. You have waited two thousand years for happiness. And it’s right upstairs.” Hades smiled and nodded.

“Thanks, Bunny. I… I really appreciate all your help. You know, with… well, everything.” The Queen of the gods smiled and turned away and he took an anxious step forward.

“Did Poseidon tell you… about what Zeus said… about us?” Hera sniffed and rolled her eyes.

“Again, he’s just spouting bullshit and he probably won’t even remember the conversation tomorrow. He doesn’t know anything. We were very careful, and it hasn’t happened in a long time. He can’t accuse you of anything.” She took a step toward him and her hand lifted, as if to cup his cheek, but thought better of it and it dropped to her side.

“But you were right, Hades. I did neglect you in the marriage department. I left you alone for a very long time, and for that, I’m sorry. But I believe Persephone was born to be your wife.”

“I just had to wait for her,” he nodded in agreement. “I agree. Thanks for coming, Hera. Have a good night.”

“Good night, Hades,” she snapped her fingers and disappeared, the smell of her herbal cigarette still lingering in the air.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Hades took Persephone to her favorite spot for a picnic. They agreed that they would have to return to work soon, and Persephone became even more anxious. Hades assured her she would have plenty of training for her Queenly duties but her first day back to work, she nearly had a panic attack in his office. He summoned Hecate to help her, and watch over her while he attended his meetings. 

The next day, Hera and Amphitrite invited Persephone out for a Queen’s day. Hades insisted she go, so Hera met Persephone at their door and escorted her to Olympus. When she returned home that evening, her cheeks were flushed from too many drinks, her nails were painted a deep purple, and her pink locks were bouncy curls. She giggled as Hades made dinner, trying to reach out to grab him and being far too handsy. He tried not to laugh but couldn’t help it when he saw her pout as soon as he told her to keep her hands to herself.   
After dinner, he made it up to her and allowed her to be as handsy as she wanted. 

The week continued this way; Persephone would accompany Hades to work to train with either him or Hecate, or she would join Hera for excursions in Olympus. Eros even took her out for a movie night one night. 

By the weekend, she was confused… and slightly frustrated. She made her way into the kitchen, where Hades was preparing dinner.

“Hey beautiful, dinner is almost ready,” he shot her a smile as he opened the oven. “Eggplant parmesan, is that alright?” 

“Hades… can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, sweetness” he turned to open the bottle of wine he had chilled. 

“Is there a reason I haven’t been able to go anywhere by myself all week?” Hades gulped but forced a smile when he turned back to her.

“What do you mean?”

“I go to work with you, you always come to my office--”

“What’s wrong with a husband bringing his wife lunch?” 

“And if it’s not you, it’s Hecate. Or Hermes. Or Meg. I’m never left alone.” 

“You’re just that popular in the Underworld, I told you--”

“And if I’m not at work, then I’m out with Hera and Amphitrite. Or Eros and Psyche. Did you know Ares and Aphrodite invited me to their movie night last night?” 

“Did they? Well, that’s--”

“Hades.” Damn. He knew he was caught. He faced her with a guilty face and grimaced when he saw her standing with her arms across her chest, a scowl on her beautiful face. 

“I had more privacy in the mortal realm, with the nymphs. Which is saying something, since I never had a free moment to myself. What is going on?”

“I… I’m just concerned for your safety, that’s all.” With that, he went back to making dinner. Persephone, however, stood gaping at him with an open jaw.

“With my… that is most certainly NOT ALL,” she stamped. “Why are you concerned? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing sweetness,” he set the dish on the counter and went to take her hands. “There’s nothing to be worried about, really. Hera and I just agree that we should take extra   
precautions until your coronation. It’s what she and Amphitrite did as well.”

“You talked to Hera about me?” Hades winced as red thorns appeared in her hair.

“Kore, we’re just worried about you.”

“Why? Because I’m a helpless little village girl?”

“Absolutely not! And you know I have never or will I ever think that about you. I know how powerful you are, and have seen you when you are truly angry.”

“Then why would you think I can’t protect myself?”

“I don’t think that at all,” he pleaded. “You are to be Queen of the Underworld and I’m just making sure we have plenty of security.”

“No Hades, you are behaving like my mother!” Ok, that one stung. Hades shook his head, never able to see himself behaving like his mother-in-law. He wasn’t that bad!  
Was he?   
His little goddess looked fierce and angry, her eyes full of tears. He sighed and hung his head.

“I’m so sorry, my love. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you. I know full well you can protect yourself. You just… you mean so much to me, Kore. I don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. Do you understand?” He dropped to his knees and rested his forehead on her stomach. She gasped, her hands flying into the air.

“You are the Unseen One’s only weakness. I know people think I don’t have a heart and even I believed it for a time but when I met you… my frozen heart started to beat again. And I can’t imagine the idea of anything happening to you. Do you have any idea how much I hated myself when you finally told me about Apollo? I wanted to die, Kore. I wished for death. I pondered if I could send myself to Judgement. You turn the King into a mere man and if it meant you would never know fear again, I would give up every one of my powers, to keep you safe. You are everything to me, little goddess. Everything.” He remained there, on his knees, his eyes closed, until he felt her hand rest on his head.

“Oh Aideonus,” she sighed. “You have always had a big heart, even before you met me. And I would never in a million years blame you for what happened. It wasn’t your fault. I have told you that a million times; there was nothing you could have done.” She cupped his chin and forced him to look up.

“But my mother kept secrets from me all my life and you know how much that hurt me. You, who knows me best, know I hate being lied to or being kept in the dark. And you’ve done that to me this week. That hurts, Aidoneus. You call me your equal but you make me feel inferior when you do something like that. And knowing you have talked to other people about it. Hera, Eros, Ares… it doesn’t make me feel like a queen being protected. It makes me feel like a dumb village girl who can’t be trusted to do anything right. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Please forgive me for making you feel this way. I have been alone for two thousand years, Kore. It surprised even me to discover how much I loved you in such a short time of knowing you. You know of my previous relationship and my… troubles. I’m not used to… caring so much. I know that sounds bad,” he held up his hands defensively. “But I love you more than I ever thought possible. So I’m sorry if I was too overbearing. I’m still learning to be with someone. You teach me new things everyday and if possible, I fall more   
and more in love with you. Don’t be angry with me for loving you too much.”

“I could never be angry with you for that,” she stroked his cheek. “Just… talk to me, alright? Please don’t keep anything else from me.”

“I promise,” he nodded. She took a step back and helped him to his feet. He pulled her into a powerful embrace and she hid her face in his neck. 

“Oh damn, the dinner,” he mumbled, setting her down and running to the counter. The dish was cold but the oven was still on.

“I’m going to reheat it and we can talk while we eat. Sound good?”

“I’ll set the table,” she smiled as she turned away. Hades pushed the dish back into the oven and carried the wine glasses into the kitchen.   
\----------------------------------------------------------

They didn’t talk much while they ate dinner. Hades cleared the dishes away and they sat there, sipping at their wine for a bit. 

“Hades?” 

“Mmhm?” She was staring at the table and biting her lip.

“Have you… heard something… about Apollo?” 

“What? No, sweetness, no.” He reached for her hand and she visibly relaxed.

“Kore… if that son of a bitch ever… EVER… comes near you again… you have full permission of the Underworld and the Order of Justice to exact your revenge. Which is exactly why he won’t come near you. Nemesis herself has given order to allow you to retaliate. Zeus really can’t say anything against the dark goddess of revenge.” Persephone shivered, remembering the goddess’s cold eyes and cruel smile at her trial. At least she had been on Persephone’s side. 

“This is really just about you becoming Queen next week. I have lots of enemies. All gods do. Poseidon and Zeus wouldn’t allow Hera and Amphitrite to go anywhere without an attendant before their coronation either. I seem to remember Amphitrite giving Poseidon the slip and swimming to the other side of the ocean to get away from him for a night.”

“What did Poseidon do?”

“He went crazy and caused seventeen hurricanes and eight tsunamis. Massive damage to the mortal realm. I had to look the other way while the death tolls rose because of it. But once she came back to him, he calmed down. And of course, they were just fine. I know I’m being paranoid but just… humor an old lovesick man?” Persephone propped her chin on her hand and stifled a smile.

“An old lovesick man who can be a real scoundrel?”

“What am I up to, my Queen?”

“100%.” Hades pretended to look shocked.

“100?! Alright little goddess. Allow me to take you to bed and try to get that down to at least 90%.” She giggled as he swept her into his arms and carried her upstairs. His movements were tender, his eyes were full of adoration, and in every kiss he left on her skin was a declaration of love. 

When they were both sated, she lifted her head from his chest and smiled.

“Ok. Back down to 80%.”

“Hmm. Let’s see if I can get it even lower before the night is over.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning when Persephone awoke again. She had no idea what time it was and wasn’t sure what had woken her up.   
The bedroom door creaked slowly and she sat up a little. Perhaps one of the dogs had pushed it open.

No. Hades had closed it properly before they had gone to bed. She pulled the blanket up to her chest and squinted in the dark.

“Hello?” Silence greeted her, which was almost just as bad.

“Hades? Is that you?”

“Sorry Persie,” a cold voice full of scorn sent shivers down her spine. “He’s abandoned you.” Persephone felt as if someone had dumped cold water over her. She tried to move from the bed but strong purple hands captured hers.

“It’s just us here, Persie. Finally alone.”

“No! Get off of me! This isn’t real.” 

“It’s not?” He chuckled and yanked the blanket away from her chest. He pushed her back and rested a knee on her chest. With one hand, he twisted her nipple painfully until she   
yelped. 

“This doesn’t feel real to you?” He moved his hand down between her legs and shoved his fingers inside.

“No,” she said tearfully. “You’re a hallucination.”

“Oh Persie. Keep telling yourself that. Your ancient wimp of a husband is disgusted with you. He regrets marrying a whore. He's left you here, for me. Admit it, Persie. You’ve   
missed me.”

“No! No, I hate you. I hate you!” She blinked back tears as he tapped his cock against her folds. 

“Maybe you need a reminder.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------

“NO! Please, no!” Hades’s eyes shot open at his wife’s pleading cries and summoned his bident to his hands. He turned to see Persephone fighting with the sheets and blankets, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hades snapped his fingers and his bident disappeared, before he hastily reached for her. 

“No! Don’t touch me! Hades will come back… he will!”

“Sweetness, it’s me,” he said as soothingly as he could. “I’m right here. Wake up now.” She fought against his hold as he desperately tried to wake her. 

“Kore, love, please wake up. You’re having a nightmare. He’s not here!”

“Hades… Hades!”

“I’m right here,” he kissed her cheek and pushed damp hair out of her eyes. His fingers gently tapped against her cheeks as he whispered loving words in her ears. Finally, her   
eyes fluttered open before they widened.

“Hades!”

“I’m here, Kore. I never left.” 

“He...he was here,” she clung to him, her nails sinking into his arms. He winced but didn’t release her. 

“No, he was never here, sweetness. It was a bad dream. You’re ok. He will never touch you again.”

“I think I… I think I’m going to be sick.” She stumbled from the bed and he stood right behind her as she pushed the bathroom door open just in time to fall in front of the toilet. 

He gathered her long hair and wrapped it around his hand while she emptied her stomach. 

“Oh my beautiful goddess. My sweet sweet Kore,” he muttered as he rubbed her back. When it seemed like she was finished, he grabbed a towel, wet it, and sat in front of her. She kept her head lowered, embarrassed to have made such a scene.

“Look at me, love,” he said softly, as he tenderly cleaned her up. She pulled herself up to brush her teeth, while he carefully trimmed her hair. 

“Feeling better?” He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She glanced in the mirror and winced. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes, while her hair was full of bellwort, geraniums, and foxglove. Hades, who now knew the meanings of these flowers, started picking them out of her hair and throwing them into the trash bin. Together, they removed them all and he held her as they made their way back to their bed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” she said immediately, curling into his side. “It was the usual.” He closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring. She hadn’t had a dream like that in months and he blamed himself. If he had just told her the truth in the beginning, instead of inciting panic in both of them, her mind would never have strayed to him and what he had done to her. 

"Hades?" He grimaced at how frail her voice sounded.

"Mmhm?" 

"When… when I first told you… about him, that is… did you think I was a whore?" His hand in her hair froze and she felt him stiffen underneath her. He sat up on his elbows, his irises crimson.

"What?" She winced at his sharp tone, as if he had yelled at her.

"I'm sure there are plenty of Olympians and Underworld citizens who think it. That I'm a whore, bouncing around men. I just… I just want to make sure you truly wanted to marry   
me… and that you don't feel obligated. I don't want you to regret it later and decide it was a mistake, that you married a wh-"

"Stop it right there," he clapped a large hand over her mouth. "I don't ever want to hear you refer to yourself as such again, do you understand?" Blinking back tears, she nodded. 

"When you first told me, Kore, all I felt was rage and then my heart started to break. I would never in any moment think anything that vile. What he did, was not your fault. I wanted to tear him apart, limb by limb. And no. I will never regret marrying you. I have told you, you are destined to be my wife and my Queen. I chose you. Our hearts are connected and nothing could ever make me stop loving you. Whatever that son of a bitch says to you in your nightmares, you banish him and his words away. You are far more powerful than him, Persephone. Always remember that. And always remember how much I love you." She squeezed her eyes shut before hiding her face in his chest. He brought them back down to the blankets and held her close.

He tenderly kissed her hair as he felt her relax in his arms. Knowing he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight, he contented himself in staying awake and watching over her lest she be visited by any more painful dreams or memories.


	4. Chapter 4

“You have GOT to be kidding me,” Hades hollered, pushing his hand through his hair. His new PA winced at the angry voices coming from the office.

“Your Majesty, I wish there was another way. But he did request you specifically.”

“Then why can’t he come here? Why does he expect me to come there?” 

“Hades, Anubis has done a lot of good for your realm. It really won’t kill you to visit his realm.”

“My Queen’s coronation takes place in 6 days, Hecate,” he said through gritted teeth. “Can’t it wait until after?”

“He expresses urgency, Your Majesty.” 

“Oh stop it with the Majesty shit. I don’t want to leave Persephone! You know that!”

“Hades, I thought you agreed that you were being paranoid.” Hades stared out the window and shrugged.

“That doesn’t mean I want to leave my new wife. Why can’t she come with me?”

“You know why. It would be too dangerous, since she is not yet Queen. Look, it’s only three days. The next time a god asks for your help, you will have a queen to accompany you.” Hecate adored her King but good grief he could be a child sometimes. Hades read over the scroll again. 

“Fine,” he finally snapped. “I’ll take the rest of the day off to get ready. If anything happens to her, Hecate--”

“Our Queen will be our number one priority,” Hecate bowed low. Hades sighed and turned back to the window. 

“Send messages to my brothers to let them know I will be away. Hephestus should continue working on Persephone’s throne, and I expect her gown to be finished by the time I return. Make sure we have someone stay with her while I am gone. Perhaps Eros will--”

“Hades,” Hecate said gently and he glanced at her over his shoulder. “Didn’t our Queen already tell you she does not need 24/7 protection?” 

“This is different,” he insisted. 

“Hades, you must loosen the reins a little. You forget that you married a curious, bubbly child.” He shot her a glare and she held up her hands. 

“My apologies. I swore to never again mention your age difference.”

“Hecate,” he said warningly.

“Ok, ok,” she smiled. “Hades, she will be alright. And if you finish up with Anubis early, I’m sure he won’t mind you leaving early. Just remember, you are still the King of the Underworld. You have chosen a fine Queen, my friend. Stop worrying.” 

“OK. You’re right. Please bring my Queen to my office.” She bowed and exited the office, instructing his PA to clear his schedule. The timid nymph nodded and did as she was told, sending the emails that Hecate had instructed her to send as well. 

Persephone knocked at the office and a curt “come in” came moments later. Hades turned and he sighed with relief when he saw his wife. He took two steps and gathered her in his arms.

“Ok,” she mumbled against his chest. “I love you too. What’s wrong?”

“Can’t I just hold you,” he breathed in her scent, resting his cheek on her hair.

“Hecate said you were upset. What’s going on?”

“I have to leave for three days. Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead, is having a problem and has asked for my help.” 

“Can I come with you?” she asked eagerly.

“I’m afraid not, sweetness. You aren’t an official Queen yet. But while I’m gone, you can have some fun planning your ceremony. Get yourself some new dresses for parties and formal events. Go wild. I’m sure Eros and Psyche will have no problem helping you spend all of my money.” He winked and she laughed, shaking her head.

“When do you have to leave?”

“First thing tomorrow. So I’m taking the rest of the day off and I want to spend it kissing every single inch of your delectable flesh.” She blushed and gently slapped his chest. 

“Will you ever get tired of me?” He looked shocked.

“The day that happens is the day I stop being King. So in other words, no. That’s impossible.” He turned to pack his suitcase and turned back to her with a raised brow.

“Shouldn’t you be gathering your things?” 

“Ah. Yes, Your Majesty,” she winked at him before swiftly leaving the office. It didn’t take her long to pack up and after a quick goodbye to Hecate, Hades whisked his wife home, making good on his promise.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Persephone awoke, Hades was already dressed and held a suitcase in his hands. She sighed sadly as she moved closer to him, tugging him to sit on the bed.

“I won’t be gone long, sweetness,” he stroked her hair. “And when I return, it will be time for you to be crowned Queen of the Underworld. Hecate promised to continue with your training. If you would like, invite Eros and Psyche over for a slumber party. I know you don’t need the protection,” he added quickly, holding his hand up before she could say anything. “But I don’t want you to be lonely while I’m gone either. Promise me you will reach out to someone if you need. And don’t forget, I’m just a phone call away.”

“I doubt you’ll have much time to talk on the phone,” she said with a weak smile. “But I will text you pictures of me with the puppies every day.”

“That will make this journey much more bearable,” he kissed her forehead. “I love you, my sweet Persephone.” 

“I love you, Hades. Stay safe.” She followed him downstairs and watched as he said goodbye to the dogs. Only Pomelia showed sadness, flopping down on her daddy’s shoe and refusing to get up. Persephone laughed and scooped up the pup in her arms.

“I’ll see you soon,” he gave her a bright smile and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Persephone sighed as she sank onto the couch, allowing Pomelia to climb around her neck.

“Daddy will be home soon. This just gives us more time to work on his gift. And I should clean the house. We’ve sort of neglected it since we got married,” she giggled as she surveyed the room. Since they had spent a lot of time in the bedroom, the rest of the rooms were indeed looking a little messy. Persephone dressed in her gardening clothes and went to work. 

Around mid-day, she paused to heat up some lunch and she heard her phone go off with a PING. She grinned when she saw her best friend’s name pop up on the screen.

-I hear the King is away. Does that mean we can have some fun at his mansion?-

She laughed as she typed.

“I’m cleaning the mansion right now so if you mess it up, it will be me you will be dealing with,” she read aloud.

-Noted. Psyche wants to come over for a girl’s night. Hair, nails, spa treatments.-

“Tell her to come over! I’m going into work for a little while and should be home by 6.”

-Great! I’ll bring the alcohol! She laughed and shook her head.

“...Girl’s night, Eros. Hair, nails, spa treatments…”

-Yeah, it’s going to be fun! See you tonight!

She snorted as she set the phone down and finished her lunch. She glanced around the living room and nodded, deciding she had done a good job. Now she wanted to clean the kitchen and his study. 

Her shoulders fell as she glanced up at the clock and realized she wasn’t going into work. It was well past 5, and she needed to shower before Eros and Psyche arrived. She quickly called Hecate to let her know. 

“It’s not a problem, my Queen,” the goddess said after Persephone’s 5th apology. “I’m glad to hear that you will have some company tonight. I was going to invite you over for dinner but I’m caught up at work at the moment.”

“You’re worried for me too, Hecate?”

“Persephone, you will be Queen of the Underworld. We have never had a Queen before and you are probably the most important person in the world right now, aside from Hades. We all just want to keep you safe. Don’t be too angry with the King for insisting his Queen is looked after.” She smiled, propping the phone on her shoulders.

“I’m not. But Eros and Psyche will likely spend a large portion of the day here tomorrow, and I will come in for some training after they leave.”

“My apologies, Persephone, but I will be in meetings all day tomorrow, covering for Hades. I won’t have time but you are still welcome to come in and familiarize yourself with the rest of Underworld Corp.” Persephone swallowed, remembering her first day touring the buildings with Hades and how overwhelming it all was. She definitely did not want to explore on her own.

“That’s alright, Hecate. I’m working on a belated wedding gift for Hades and I’d love to finish it tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be delighted. Alright, I need to go but don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Hecate.” She tossed the phone onto the counter so she could finish scrubbing the counters. 

It was 7:15 when she received a text from Eros that they were on their way, so she set the present aside and took a quick shower, donning her comfortable pajama pants and a black camisole. There was a knock at the door just as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Psyche entered first, throwing her arms around Persephone. Eros’s embrace lifted the goddess off the ground.

“You’re crushing me,” she said with a laugh. 

“You sure you don’t want me to invite any others over?” 

“Eros, I don’t want this to turn into one of your orgies.” Eros threw a hand over his heart.

“Rude. I just meant, you don’t want to go a little wild? The last time we went crazy was at your bachelorette party.” 

“YOU went crazy,” Psyche said as she rolled her eyes. “Poor Persephone was hiding in the corner, staring at all of your gifts like she was waiting for them to bite her.” 

“A bride should be well prepared,” Eros winked at her. “Did you show everything to Hades?”

“No!” Persephone turned a deep shade of magenta. “They’re all hidden in the closet.”

“Ooh baby girl. You’d be surprised at how much he will like them.”

“Ok, well, no wild parties. Figured you’d be wild enough for all of us tonight.”

“That I will,” he threw her a wink as he unloaded the alcohol.

“Good Gaia, Eros, did you bring enough alcohol,” Psyche asked in disbelief.

“I’m not sure but we can always run out and get some more if we need.” Psyche and Persephone exchanged smiles and just shook their heads. 

“You were the one who fell in love with him,” Persephone pointed out.

“Fair enough but he’s your best friend.” 

“Ladies, ladies,” Eros held out his arms. “There’s plenty of me to go around.” 

“Hey Perse, can I go ahead and change?”

“Of course. You know where the bathroom is.” Psyche clutched her bag and headed towards the downstairs bathroom. Eros handed her a glass of something that smelled fruity. She took a tentative sip and her eyes widened.

“Gods Eros, is there anything in there BUT alcohol?” 

“The vodka might be a little strong. Ok, I’ll drink yours and will make you one with less vodka.” 

Three fruity drinks later, Persephone was spread out in the living room floor, her head in Psyche’s lap and her feet in Eros’s lap. Eros paused in painting her nails to take a drink.

“OK Petals, it’s your turn.” 

“Hmm,” she flexed her toes, ignoring Eros’s indignant cry. “What’s the weirdest place you’ve ever done it?”

“Done it?” Eros repeated, looking bored. “Persephone, baby, I thought you said you finally had sex on your wedding night.”

“I did!”

“Then we are no longer little babies and refer to it as “doing it”. Sex. Better yet, fucking. You could do some wild fucking with your husband when he comes home. Just tear his suit apart and demand he take you right there against the wall.” 

“Eros,” Psyche chided as she braided Persephone’s hair. “She’s still only 19.” 

“I am not,” Persephone slurred. 

“OK, she’s still a young goddess. And Hades is her first love. Not everyone has a library on sex.” 

“Fine fine,” Eros picked up the nail brush again. “Weirdest place… probably… under my parents’ bed. While they were “doing it” too.” Persephone’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my gods, Eros!”

“You remember that, don’t you honey,” he winked at Psyche. Persephone tilted her head back and gaped up at her friend.

“What?!” 

“Tell the whole story so we don’t sound like wild perverts,” Psyche replied as she rolled her eyes.

“OK, so before I discovered who she was, we would just fool around when Mom left the house. Most of the time she took Psyche with her, but this time she didn’t. I dragged her into Mom’s room and one thing led to another and then we were in Mom’s bed. I was going down on Psyche-”

“Eros!”

“And I heard the front door open. So I pulled her hand and we hid under the bed. There’s a lot of room under there, you’ve SEEN how huge that bed is.” 

“OK,” Persephone said, hiding a grin.

“Anyway, Mom and Dad come stumbling into the room and clothes start flying. Psyche was shaking beside me but I knew Mom and Dad would be a long time. It was his first time home in two months and they’re always super freaky when it’s their first time in a while. So I just… took advantage of the moment.” 

“Oh my gods,” Persephone covered her face. “So… you really are wild perverts.” 

“Mom’s cries drowned out Psyche’s,” he shrugged. Psyche hung her head and grinned down at her friend.

“Remind me why I love him so much.” 

“I imagine you have some interesting stories, being with the god of sexual love and all. None that I want to hear though,” she held up a hand as Eros opened his mouth, probably to launch into another story. He slid into the floor so she could do her fingernails next. 

“Ok Petals, same question.” 

“Um… we haven’t really… nothing out of the ordinary.” Eros’s shoulders fell.”

“Not even in his car, or on his office desk, or anything fun?”

“Their wedding was barely 2 weeks ago,” Psyche reminded him. “Give them some time. After all she has been through, I’m sure he wants to take it slow and make sure she’s comfortable.” 

“Yeah but they have been together longer than that! Even when you started being intimate… he never, like, went down on you at work or anything?” 

“No Eros,” she rolled her eyes, stifling her laugh in her drink. 

“You’re a fertility goddess, Petals! Don’t you just want to let loose and go wild?”

“Course I do. But I’m not a maenad, Eros, I’m not just overcome by lust and I want him to be comfortable too. I’m not the only one who has been through some shit. Minthe really fucked him up psychologically and a lot of that includes sex.” 

“Oooh yep, I had heard that. Alright, different question then. Would you ever use that particular toy I got for you, on Hades?” Persephone blanched and sat up. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know the one,” he winked. 

“But… use it on him?” 

“You can both enjoy it. That’s why it comes with a harness, so you can wear it while fucking him.”

“Men… do that?”

“You’d be shocked at how many men enjoy it. And Hades seems like the type who would enjoy his woman being in charge.” Part of her was intrigued, the other part horrified. 

“Maybe way WAY down the road,” she muttered as she lowered her head back down. She closed her eyes at the feel of Psyche’s gentle hands in her hair. “My turn. Psyche, what is your favorite position?” 

“Ooh, tough one,” she said, thinking. “I love reverse cowgirl. But I think doggie style might be the top.”

“Attagirl,” Eros winked at her. “Although I do love some cowgirl too. I tell you, Petals, there is nothing better than tits bouncing in our faces.” Persephone snorted and sat up slowly.

“My stomach is growling. Think some food would be a good idea with all this alcohol.”

“I’m with you,” Psyche stood and helped Persephone to her feet. “Do you have anything we can cook?”

“Let’s check the kitchen.”

“There’s a great pizza place two streets over,” Eros said as he tilted the rest of his drink down his throat. 

“Pizza does sound great,” Psyche agreed.

“Ok, let’s get pizza!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Persephone missed her husband but felt content as she spread out on the couch with the dogs, while Eros and Psyche cuddled in Hades’s chair while they watched a movie. Eros and Psyche were still sipping at their drinks but Persephone had switched to water, knowing what a terrible hangover she would have already. 

Psyche yawned and glanced up at the clock.

“Oh my gods, I forgot the sun doesn’t come up here.”

“I’ve never spent the night in the Underworld before,” Eros said in wonder.

“Yeah, we should probably get some sleep. The guest room is all ready for you guys.” They thanked her as they followed her up the stairs and disappeared into the bedroom.

“Night you two,” she called as she continued down the hall to her bedroom. Several of the dogs were already up on the bed and she smiled as she swooped down to kiss their heads. She brushed her teeth and climbed under the covers. Cerberus was curled up at her feet and Pomelia whined to get up onto the bed. She bent down to pick up the puppy and let out an OOF when Big John flopped down on her stomach. 

“I miss him too,” she whispered as she pet the babies. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and flipped through her pictures, most of them of Hades. Or of her and Hades together. She smiled as she scrolled. She wanted to text him but he was most likely falling asleep himself. Yawning, she turned over and closed her eyes as Pomelia curled up in her hair, all of them asleep within minutes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Persephone couldn’t really stay in bed all day anymore, so she gathered Hades’s present from the closet and took it with her downstairs. She let the dogs out, filled all the bowls, and made herself some coffee. She couldn’t believe she now had a fondness for the stuff. Like every other change, she had her husband to thank. When the dogs were back inside, she took her coffee into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. She straightened the gift over the sofa and went to work.

When she looked up to take a brief break, she let out a small “Awwwe” at the sight of the dogs all curled up together in a circle, with Pomelia sleeping on Cerberus’s head. She grabbed her phone and snapped a quick picture, sending it to her husband. She knew it would make him smile.

Her phone beeped a few minutes later and she smiled when she saw it was from Hades.

“What a wonderful start to my day. It would be better if my Queen was in it too.” Persephone bit her lip and moved the gift aside. She held her coffee cup on her knee and ran her hand through her hair a few times. She took several selfies, before finally deciding on one that was sort of cute and she sent it to him. His reply came immediately.

“Perfect way to start my day.” 

“I love you,” she typed. 

“I love you more than anything, sweetness. Have a great day!” She smiled and set the phone aside. 

Psyche came stumbling in an hour later and Persephone jumped up to grab her a cup of coffee. She also handed her two pills for her headache and Psyche accepted them with a grateful nod.

“Is Eros still sleeping?”

“He will be out all day,” she shook her head. “What’s that?”

“It was supposed to be a wedding gift for Hades but I couldn’t finish it before the wedding so now it’s a belated wedding gift.”

“Persephone, that is beautiful! When did you learn to weave?”

“Athena helped me with the design and how to get started. She offered to lend me a loom but I thought it might be hard to hide from Hades, so she showed me this way, so I can make it without the loom.”

“Those colors are stunning. He is going to love this.”

“I hope so,” Persephone smiled at her work. “I have been working for months. My fingers are sore but it will be worth it to see his face.” Psyche nodded but winced and clutched her head.

“Oohhhh I can’t believe I drank so much,” she groaned, hiding her face in her lap. “Thank gods the sun doesn’t shine here.” 

“Most gods can’t sleep in the Underworld because the endless darkness bothers them, but I love it. It’s always starry nights here.” Psyche watched her friend with a smile. When Hades and Persephone had finally confessed their love to each other, they had faced serious trouble from what seemed like the whole pantheon. Zeus had ordered her to return to the mortal realm but she had refused. Everyone was afraid a spring goddess would lose her powers. Hades, even, worried for her and insisted she return to her mother.  
Everyone was in total shock, then, when Persephone had managed to grow a garden in front of Hades’s mansion. She went on, growing flowers and trees in a place that had never known that sort of growth. People started to whisper that the goddess of spring had dark powers, for how else could she achieve a feat?

Psyche was proud of her friend. She knew what Persephone and Hades had been through but now, other than Persephone being away from the Underworld for 3 months, they seemed very happy. 

“Is it a huge adjustment? When you go back with your mother?”

“I tried not to let it be a huge deal because I already missed him so much. But I’m so lucky that Athena and Artemis argued with Zeus about my time spent with my mother vs here. They both said it wasn’t fair to be somewhere where Apollo could watch me. Zeus originally ordered me to spend 6 months with Mama, and Hades was heartbroken. But after all the damage Mama had done, he wouldn’t argue. TGOEM, however, were the ones who protested on my behalf.”

“I remember,” Psyche nodded. “I was shocked.”

“You, me, the rest of the pantheon. I was most surprised when Hestia came forward. But I remember Hades crying in my arms when I was ordered to spend 3 months in the mortal realm, rather than 6.” 

“You two have been through so much,” Psyche said gently. “It’s not fair that people had more say in your life than you did.” 

“Hades and I prefer to focus on the present,” Persephone shrugged. “And the future. We don’t like to look behind us.” A sly smile crossed Psyche’s face and Persephone cocked her head in curiosity. 

“Have you and Hades discussed… children?” 

“Psyche, we just got married!”

“I know, I know, but… have you thought about it?” 

“Course I have,” she smiled, pulling her knees to her chest. “I always dream of a little girl with blue skin and a little boy with pink eyes. Both of them have flowing white hair and Hades’s smile. They’re so adorable and real, Psyche, that I feel like I’m actually holding them. And in the morning… it’s him that I’m clinging to.”

“Have you talked to him about these dreams?” 

“It’s too soon,” she shook her head. “Maybe in the future. Not right now though.”

“I’ve heard… some rumors. Around Olympus,” Psyche looked hesitant but Persephone frowned.

“What sort of rumors?”

“About Hades… and his inability to have children.”

“What?!” 

“You’ve never heard this?”

“Absolutely not. Tell me what you’ve heard.”

“People just whisper that he’s infertile. He’s the god of the dead, after all, so doesn’t that make sense?”

“No,” Persephone said sharply. “Why shouldn’t Hades be able to have children as well?” 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Perse,” Psyche held her hands up. “It’s just a rumor. And if he hasn’t talked to you about it, I’m sure it’s really nothing to worry about. You know who spurs the rumor mill the most up there.” Persephone’s eyes flashed red.

“I would think he has better things to do without thinking about my husband.”

“He’s jealous, and he’ll always be jealous,” Psyche shook her head. “I even heard that guards had to drag Hades away before he could tear Apollo apart after the trial.”

“Now who’s fueling the gossip mill,” Persephone raised a brow but she was smiling.

“I’m going to see if I can wake Eros up so we can get out of your hair.”

“Oh don’t worry about it. Hades would prefer me not being alone anyway. Stay as long as you want.”

“In that case… mind if I take a shower?”

“Not at all. Towels are in the hall closet and you know where the guest bathroom is.” 

“Thanks, Perse.” Psyche squeezed her friend’s hand as she passed and slowly made her way up the stairs. Persephone smiled and went back to the tapestry.

Hades had several lovely tapestries hanging around the house but Persephone had decided she wanted to make one of the whole family. The dogs were basically finished, and now she was working on Hades in his throne. Her throne would sit next to his and now that she knew what her crown looked like, she had a good idea how to design herself. She focused intently on her work, weaving the vibrant colors together. She was grateful Athena had started the design, so that the powerful couple sat on their thrones, equal. She had seen pictures in Zeus’s and Poseidon’s houses. The Kings sat in their thrones while their Queens stood behind them. Athena insisted that Persephone be in her own throne, beside him. 

“He is giving you the greatest rights above all the deathly gods,” she had reminded her before her wedding. “He wants a Queen to rule WITH, not over. He sees you as his equal, Persephone, he always has.” 

Persephone hummed softly as she weaved. As she was working on her own magenta tresses with the onyx crown resting atop her head, Eros and Psyche walked into the room, leaning into each other’s touches. Persephone had a sneaking suspicion she would need to launder everything in the guest bedroom.

“Morning sleepyhead,” she giggled at Eros’s pained expression.

“Stop yelling and pass me the coffee.”

“Look you two, it’s almost dinner time,” Persephone indicated the clock on the wall. “Want to go somewhere around here?”

“Ooh, let’s take Psyche to that cute Thai place we found not long ago.”

“Sounds good to me! Let me get dressed.”

“Baby girl, this is looking so good,” Eros squealed over the tapestry.

“You think so?”

“He is going to CRY when he sees it! It’s like, your first official family portrait.” She cocked her head and smiled.

“I hadn’t thought of it that way. I really hope I can finish it tomorrow.” Eros pouted as he wiggled his feet in front of his love’s face. She rolled her eyes but giggled as she started to massage his feet.

“Oh gods,” he sank into the chair and threw his head back.

“OK, I’ll just get dressed and you two, behave!” She heard snickering as she ran up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Eros insisted they stop by the mall to do some clothes shopping. Before Eros, Persephone had never even been to a mall. She usually disliked the extra attention but she loved how well the sales daemons treated her and her friends when they entered. 

“So what are you wearing for the actual ceremony,” Eros called from his seat outside the dressing room. 

“That was Hades’s only stipulation. He wants to surprise me with the gown. I have a feeling it will be pretty extravagant.”

“Uh, duh, he’s the god of wealth,” he accepted another glass of champagne from the daemon. “But you’ve some great lingerie to surprise him with later that night, right?”

“Oh, I actually haven’t thought much about that.” 

“What?” Eros flew out of his chair, almost spilling his champagne, and tapped his foot in front of her dressing room door. “I’m going to find you some things to try on. Oh my gods,” he turned and saw Psyche opening the door, looking shy. The golden lingerie she wore made his eyes glitter with want.

“What?”

“Nothing… gods, babe, yes. 100 times yes.” Psyche giggled and closed the door again. Persephone opened the door and peeked out.

“What is going on?”

“Just ogling my girlfriend in her underwear. Now, I am going to find some for you. Be right back.” He drained the glass and set it on the table. 

Persephone blushed when she saw Eros’s choices. 

“There’s nothing there,” she exclaimed, waving at the set. 

“Exactly! Psyche, true or false. More is less. Men like seeing more skin.”

“According to your mother, that’s true,” Psyche shrugged. “But you’re the only one I’ve ever been with, my love.” Eros whimpered.

“I forgot that. Gods that is so hot.” 

“Look I’ll try this on. But you both have to tell me if I look like a complete idiot, ok?” She grabbed the set and slammed the door closed.

Her eyes just seemed to get wider as she twisted and turned to survey herself. The bra was black lace, completely see-through while the matching panties were nothing more than   
strings, one that encircled her waist while the other slid between her cheeks, leaving her ass exposed. She shook her head, turning this way and that.

“Come on, Petals, time to let us be the judges.”

“No way,” she squeaked. “I can’t be seen in this thing!”

“It’s for your husband,” Psyche said soothingly. “Think if HE will like it.” Well, Eros had said less is more. She took a deep breath before unlocking the door.  
Eros’s and Psyche’s jaws both dropped.

“Honey baby, you HAVE to buy that.”

“You look hot,” Psyche whistled. Persephone blushed even more.

“You really think Hades will like it?”

“Hades is a man. Any man would die to see an attractive woman in this. And YOU, gorgeous, look like a snack!” 

“He means it looks great, Perse,” Psyche smiled. “Really, you should get it. Trust me when I say, you look confident and sexy.”

“Like a Queen,” Eros nodded in agreement. 

“Ok. But I’m picking the rest of them.” 

She selected several pairs of satin sets, too plain for Eros’s taste, but she knew Hades would love her in whatever she wore. She also added a few lace sets, knowing those were Hades’s weakness. Next she moved onto the dresses, which Eros excitedly picked out for both girls. By the time they were finished, the mall was closing and Persephone was struggling under the weight of all the shopping bags. 

“I guess we should head back,” Persephone laughed, staring at the bags in disbelief. Hades had told her to go wild but she still felt guilty spending his money like this. When they had first become a couple, she made him promise not to lavish her with expensive gifts but he had disobeyed many times. She was so easy to please and he loved seeing her smile. It was nothing like when he had bought gifts for Minthe. He was always seeking to buy her affection but with Persephone, she desired nothing more than a sweet kiss and to be taken into his arms at the end of the day. 

When they arrived at Hades’s mansion, Eros helped her carry everything inside before kissing her cheek and promising her he would see her soon. She kicked off her new shoes inside the doorway and called the pack to eat. She took all the bags upstairs and hung everything up, sliding the new lingerie sets into her drawer. As she was donning her pajamas, her phone rang and she lit up when she realized it was her husband’s ringtone. 

“Hey,” she said breathlessly, flopping onto the bed.

“Evening beautiful. Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah, it was fun. Eros, Psyche, and I just got finished shopping.”

“Oh? Did you find anything appealing?” She grinned at his deep voice.

“Quite a few things that I think you will find appealing.”

“Is that so?” She stifled a giggle at his flirtatious tone. 

“I think I need pictures of these items. I want to know that my money was well spent.”

“Oh you know me. Nothing extra fancy. Some new bra and panty sets, a few cute dresses for work, some comfortable pants to lounge around in.” 

“Mmmhm. Go back to these bras and panties. What color are they?”

“One in every color.” His laugh was rich and sent chills up her spine. 

“Any lace?” She smiled into the phone.

“A few.” 

“Mmm. I’ll have that to think about as I go to sleep tonight. And what about dresses? Did you find any formal ones you liked?”

“Honestly, we started shopping pretty late so we didn’t get around to the fancy stores. I can go tomorrow though.” 

“It’s no rush. I can go with you when I return, if you prefer.”

“I do appreciate your opinion,” she smiled. “Plus I think Eros was paying more attention to Psyche than me.”

“As he should,” he growled. Persephone giggled and flipped onto her back.

“I miss you. Is it going well?”

“We’re running into a few mishaps but nothing to worry about. I should be home on schedule, before dinner.” 

“Ok, I’m going into work tomorrow and I will see if Hecate has time to work with me.”

“She should have just cancelled my meetings rather than trying to cover them all.”

“She needs a raise.” He laughed in response.

“Please don’t tell her that. Alright sweetness, I need to get going. I just needed to hear your voice.” 

“I can’t wait to see you,” she said softly.

“I’m counting the hours until I can hold you in my arms. I love you, Kore.”

“Love you too, Your Majesty.” She clicked the phone and smiled up at the ceiling.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn’t really tired so she headed downstairs and continued to work on the tapestry. The dogs settled around her and she smiled as the fluff balls fought to get closer to their mommy. Pomelia automatically won the spot on her shoulder, being the smallest and cutest of them all. 

“Ok Meli, you can stay there but I’m going to be working,” she warned the pup, who merely yawned in response. Persephone started in on her own face, wondering if she should be smiling in the tapestry.

There were few times when she didn’t smile. When someone tested her full strength and power, the innocent girl fell away and the strong queen surged forward.   
She had seen Hades’s look of adoration and awe on some of these occasions. When she had dealt with Minthe, for example. Upon finding her screaming at and actually hitting Hades, Persephone had lost it completely and had turned the nymph into a plant. Hades had been torn between horrified and proud. She remembered that night, when he had cried in her arms and confessed he was afraid he would never be good enough to be loved. He had told her of all the depravity that their relationship had consisted of. Sexual favors in exchange for pretty purses and an expensive apartment. He even confessed that he thought that he could love her, at one point. But it was only because he never thought he could deserve more.

Including the black eye and the deep scratches on his face, Persephone hated Minthe for what she had done to her king. She didn’t feel guilt or sympathy whenever she looked at the mint plant on her desk. 

She shook her head and decided she would be smiling but would weave red into her eyes, as they became when her power would show through.   
She had nearly finished with her own form when she decided she was quite tired and called the pups to bed with her. She pulled his pillow, which smelled like him, toward her and hid her face in the downy cloth.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

She had completely forgotten to set an alarm so when she sat up in bed and her eyes landed on the clock, she screamed and threw the blankets off. Cerberus was the only one who followed her into the closet and stood by the bathroom door as she readied for work. 

Smoothing her skirt down, she hurried downstairs and prepared a quick cup of coffee. 

“Come on, boy, we are so late.” She hurried outside, nearly running into the dog walker.

“Good morning,” she waved as she surveyed the cars. “Which one should we take?” Cerberus pawed at Hades’s Rolls Royce. She rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

“You would choose the most expensive one!” Cerberus settled himself in the seat and Persephone sighed as she set her purse on the floor and clipped her seatbelt, before backing   
out of the driveway. 

“Can we not tell Daddy about this,” she asked the dog anxiously. “I have my license and everything but I still haven’t driven a lot and I don’t think he’d be too keen on me driving his expensive car. Though let’s be honest, all of his cars are EXPENSIVE. And it’s technically your fault, you chose this one.” Cerberus shot her a look and she giggled.

“Awe, I can’t blame you for anything,” she stroked his sleek coat. 

Persephone parked in Hades’s reserved spot and Cerberus hopped out, immediately growing two additional heads and becoming bigger and bigger before her eyes. She rubbed his neck and kissed all three noses.

“Have a great day, baby boy!” His enormous tail wagged as he trotted off toward the Gates to the Underworld. 

“Hi Perse,” Meg waved as she sped through the lobby.

“Morning girls,” she waved to the Furies but couldn’t stop to chat. She jammed the button and tapped her heel as she waited for the elevator. 

Hecate glanced up as Persephone skidded into her office. 

“I’m. So. Sorry.” She panted and Hecate tried not to laugh.

“You’re Queen, Persephone. Don’t feel like you have to rush to work anymore.” 

“Hades still rushes,” she pointed out.

“Hades knows I will give him shit if he is late,” the witch said with a wicked grin. “Are you ready?” 

“Yep! Just need to grab my notebook.” 

Persephone followed Hecate around Underworld Corp all day as she scribbled down notes.

“I’ll be honest with you, a lot of this is going to be learning on the job. And you’ll need to trust Hades to be patient with you, which I know he will. This isn’t just something you can learn overnight, Persephone, learning to rule over a realm takes hundreds of years. Our King still learns new things everyday.”

“Then at least teach me not to embarass myself or him or the Underworld,” the young goddess said desperately. Hecate gave her a kind smile.

“You will make mistakes. All of us have, all of us do, and we will make more in the future. So first thing is first, you have to accept that fact. You will make mistakes.” 

“But can I make sure they’re not BIG mistakes? Like, making sure I don’t send the wrong person to Tartarus.” 

“We all have designated jobs, Persephone. You know that. And since you will be Queen, you will rule by our King’s side. He will need to be the one to teach you about Judgement and such. You are already the best Shade Coordinator we have ever had. Your training in those areas will come in handy when it comes to Judgements. Hades is just and everyone receives a fair trial with the King of the Underworld. Now, I know you have been to Acheron and seen the rivers. You have met Charon on several occasions. You know the realities of shades having to wait to board the boat to cross,” she said this last part rather sternly though she winked. Persephone blushed, remembering the night she had gotten caught giving coins to shades on the beach. Hades had saved her but had been furious with her for undermining his authority. 

Oh… that had been the night of their first kiss too.

Focus Persephone! Focus! 

“The Underworld is thoroughly well-run and Hades’s kingdom, soon to be your kingdom, is the largest of the realms. That means that Hades will depend on you for help.”

“But how,” Persephone asked, her eyes wide. “How can I help him if I don’t understand about judgements and things?”

“You will,” the goddess said kindly. “You will learn. You and Hades are already a wonderful team. And speaking as a friend and NOT an employee, what he will need the most is your support. He has never had someone waiting for him at home, someone who encourages him to slow down, or make sure he eats lunch. He’s never had someone hold him after a particularly difficult verdict and let him know he’s not alone. That will be up to you, Perse. It won’t be easy because we both know how he is. But we’re counting on you to keep our King as happy as he’s been since the day he met you.” She blushed furiously but lowered her head, hiding a smile.

“All I want is his happiness, Hecate.”

“I know,” Hecate returned the smile. “Ok, Hades said he would escort you himself to The Isles of the Blessed and the Fields of Asphodel. And I won’t take you anywhere near   
Tartarus. So let’s return to the library and I can explain how a judgement works.” 

Persephone was so exhausted when she left work, she nearly forgot she had driven. She flew back to the ground, shaking her head and starting the car. She barely remembered she was supposed to pick the dogs up from the groomer too, so she turned onto the street and flipped on the radio to keep her awake. 

She stifled a yawn as she entered the house, petting the babies as they surged forward.

“Give Mommy one minute so I can change and I will feed all you sweet things.” She hurried upstairs, kicking her heels off and throwing her clothes onto the bed. She unclipped her bra and covered herself with a robe, before returning to the hungry pack downstairs. 

She wanted to work on the tapestry some more but decided her eyes were too tired. She flipped back onto the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING, dear readers:  
> This next chapter consists of rough sex, rape/non-con, and angst. Please read at your own risk!
> 
> And no, this will not be a norm in this fic. I'm all for Hades and Kore experimenting but I am typically drawn to gentle, loving Hades, rather than the rough stuff.

Shortly after she had gone to bed, she heard a loud knocking downstairs. The dogs all sat up, Cerberus growling from his spot at her feet. 

“What in the world,” she yawned, glancing at the clock. 

She walked slowly downstairs, the dogs all at her feet. Persephone frowned as the knocking increased, and even got louder. She huffed and wrapped the robe tighter as she stomped toward the door.

She peered out of the peephole and gasped before flinging it open.

“What...why... “

“I forgot my key,” Hades said with a big smile. “Surprise!” He closed the door behind him and pulled her into his arms. She breathed him in, missing that winter fire smell. She was disappointed when it wasn’t there but she supposed he would smell different after spending two days in Egypt. He entangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her up for a rough kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her into the air.

“Hades,” she broke away to gasp. “It’s only been two days.”

“I just really missed you,” he said impatiently before conquering her lips again. 

“Let me fix you a drink,” she pulled back, much to his dismay. She smiled as he struggled to maintain a grasp on her waist and gently batted his hands away. She made her way into the kitchen and retrieved two glasses from the cabinet.

“Tell me everything about Egypt!”

“Now? I don’t need a drink, Persephone, I need you!” She paused, looking uncertain.

“I just want to help you relax. I’m sure it’s been a tiring journey.”

“I know another way to help me relax,” he positively growled as he fingered the sash on her robe. She giggled as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

“Ok, my King. Take me to bed.” He didn’t need to be told twice; the King swept her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. As they passed Cerberus, the dog started to growl. 

“Not now, Cerberus,” Hades said impatiently. The rest of the pack raised their hackles and turned away from him.

“Awwe, they just want to see their Daddy,” Persephone cooed in his arms. 

“Oooh, what did you call me?” His brow quirked and Persephone looked confused.

“Um, Daddy. As in Daddy to your doggies.” 

“Ooh, Persephone. I could be Daddy to all of you, not just the dogs.” 

“I don’t… I don’t understand--”

“Never mind,” he said impatiently as he slammed the bedroom door shut, ignoring Cerberus’s frantic scratching and whining, and dropping her onto the bed. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and crawled toward her on all fours, looking extremely predatory. She backed up against the pillows at the backboard, a shiver traveling down her spine. His hands reached for her and quickly pulled at the sash. He growled when he saw the simple blue panties she wore, and tore them off at once. Once she was bare before him, he lowered his lips to her stomach. She moaned a little, her hands going to his hair. Persephone was confused when his lips were frantic, moving over her chest and pulling at her nipples with his teeth. 

“Ah! Hades, ah, slow down, love-”

“You are so fucking hot, Persephone,” he growled, his hands moving down to spread her legs wide. His hand moved to his cock and started pumping brusquely. 

“Don’t you want help with that,” she said slyly, licking her lips. 

“Fuck. Yes. Get up here.” She sat up, shrugging the robe off her shoulders and gripping his waist and gasping as he jammed his cock down her throat. She choked, tears pouring out of her eyes, but he thrust his hips harder. She attempted to wrap her hand around him to give her mouth some respite but Hades held her down until he felt her gag, her saliva dripping down his shaft. 

“Oooh my gods, Persephone, you are so good at that.”

“Hades--” her voice was timid and full of uncertainty, but he was leaning down to kiss her and felt him prod at her folds. His hand wrapped around both of her wrists and brought them over her head.

“You are beautiful like this,” he moaned, his eyes traveling up and down her body. “I wish to mark you as mine.”

“I am yours,” she said soothingly, hoping her husband would calm down and take it slower. Her eyes shot open when she felt him push inside her. He had never before entered her without ensuring she was wet and ready. 

And at the moment, she wasn’t. She released a cry of pain as he withdrew and thrust inside her again.

“Hades! Please stop, it hurts.”

“Let me make you feel good,” he said softly, leaning down to nibble at her ear. “It will feel better in a moment.”

“No. Please. This is like… just please stop.” She tried to lift up but he was crushing her into the sheets. His grasp on her wrists was bruising and his eyes were glazed over, carried away by how tight she was. 

“Persephone, you feel amazing. So perfect for me. Ah, my lovely goddess!” 

“Hades, it’s painful!” She cried, knowing her cries would bring him back to her. No matter how upset he had ever gotten with her, he could not stand to see her cry. 

But he hardly noticed this time. He pulled out of her and released her wrists and for a moment, she was relieved. But then he was turning her over onto her stomach and was slapping her ass, none too gently.  
Persephone arched her back as he gripped her hips and slammed into her again and again. They had never tried this position, knowing she would have some trouble not being able to see his face. At this moment, however, it seemed that her King was overtaken by a frenzy of lust. He held her wrists behind her as he drove himself home. He released one of her wrists to finger her clit and she screamed when the pressure was too much. 

“That’s it,” he sounded proud behind her. “Cum for me, my flower.” She felt a stirring in her belly but it was too far away and he sounded like he was close. Persephone squeezed her eyes shut and began to wish he would just finish. 

He buried himself deep inside her as he coated her insides, pulling her up and wrapping his arm around her throat. She blinked back tears as he kissed her wet cheek and sighed as he withdrew from her. She fell to her stomach, crying into the pillow.

“Apollo was right about you,” she heard him say under his breath. Her eyes widened and she twisted around to give him a horrified look.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing… sorry sweetheart, that just slipped out. You’ve rendered me incapable of thought.” He fell down beside her, panting heavily. Persephone turned onto her side and curled into the smallest ball she could. What WAS that?

Hades had never treated her like that. He had always made sure she was taken care of before he saw to his own pleasure. And he had never, ever, mentioned Apollo in the bedroom. 

The more she lay there, the more confused and melancholy she became. Finally, she couldn’t take it. She pushed the blankets back and staggered to the bathroom, locking it tightly behind her. 

She stared at her reflection for so long that it no longer looked like her. Just shapes that she couldn’t make out. 

Her hair was long and tangled, there were dark bruises all over her body, and fingerprints on her thighs. She winced as she moved toward the bathtub, feeling pain all over. Was it possible this was more painful than her first time had been? 

Her husband had never hurt her. He had sworn to run himself through with a mortal sword if he ever did hurt her.  
She cried as she poured herself a bath and wrapped her arms around herself, wondering what she had done wrong to displease him tonight. 

When she finally returned to the bed, she slept on the edge and faced the wall, not bothering to check if he was even still there. She tucked her hand under her pillow and finally was able to fall asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she awoke, it was to the smell of breakfast. She hesitated, pulling the blankets over her head. She wasn’t ready to face him just yet. Could she talk to him in the daylight and tell him how much she disliked the previous night? Would he be angry? 

He had made her promise, a long time ago, to always tell him what was on her mind. Even if she thought it would upset him, he wanted her to tell him. 

Slowly, she slipped into a robe and felt her stomach rumble. Her hair was still a tangled mess of dead flowers and she shook her head, to rid herself of most of them.  
When she couldn’t put it off any longer, she made her way downstairs, where the dogs were all gathered around Hades. He was wearing a silk suit and his nice shoes, his hair slicked back as he did for business meetings. His black-rimmed glasses flashed in the daylight as he laughingly rubbed each of his dogs’ heads. Persephone glanced at the clock and frowned. It was still quite early; had he already been to work? 

His head snapped up and his face brightened with a stunning smile that made her heart jump.

“And there is the most beautiful goddess I have ever seen,” he whispered loudly to the dogs. They whimpered as he abandoned the petting and rushed over to his wife. “My gods, I missed you. I know it hasn’t been a long time, forgive me for being so sentimental, but I hated being away from you!” He wrapped her in a loving embrace, bending low so she wouldn’t have to stretch. She was confused, her arms remained by her sides but then there was that smell, so familiar and comforting, like a fire burning in the winter time, and it made her arms slip around his neck and she buried her face deeper. When he pulled away, he fixed her with a blinding grin as he stroked her face. She took a step back, frowning.

“But… I don’t--”

“Oh, I finished with Anubis early so I made it home just in time to cook you breakfast. Speaking of which,” he moved to the side and lifted the lid on the dish. Persephone smelled peppers and onions and tomatoes cooking and she inhaled deeply.

“Almost finished. Come, let’s sit and you can tell me how your days were.” It was night and day, she thought. She was baffled at the difference. How he had behaved last night vs this morning, how loving and tender he was being right now. Did he know how much he had hurt her last night, then, and was just trying to make up for it? She sat across from him and accepted her juice but didn’t say a word. 

“How… how was Egypt?” 

“Oh you would love it, little goddess. I can’t wait to take you there. I almost forgot how much I enjoy the ancient ruins. Anubis’s Underworld is so vastly different from ours but it’s beautiful and so mysterious. The problems he was having actually involved Greek shades so that’s why he asked for me specifically. Did you have a good time training with Hecate?” She tapped her glass and nodded, keeping her head lowered.

“She’s been very patient with me. She says I can continue to train, even after my coronation.”

“Of course you can! I certainly don’t expect you to learn everything in a few days, Kore. It will take some time, just like it took some time for you to learn the comings and goings of Underworld Corp. But Hecate is there to help you and you know I will do what I can to make you feel comfortable and ready. Don’t forget, I have ruled for almost two millennia. It took me some time to get my bearings too.” She nodded, still staring at her glass. He leaped to his feet as the timer sounded and scooped up a plate of food for both of them.

“This place looks spotless, I hope you didn’t spend all your time cleaning.”

“No, I had Eros and Psyche over. And I worked on other projects.”

“Here you are, love,” he set the plate of veggie hashbrowns in front of her, sounding so jovial that she almost wondered if he had been drunk the night before and had completely forgotten what he had done. That would certainly make sense.

“Thank you,” she said meekly, adding a smile to reassure him.  
Hades watched her eat but noticed how withdrawn she seemed. Her hair was long and full of dead flowers. Had she had nightmares last night? 

“Sweetness, are you alright?”

“Yes, of course.” He could immediately tell she was lying. 

“Kore,” he said patiently, reaching over to take her hand. “Why are you lying to me? Did something happen?”

“I... “ she glanced up at him, and he jerked back to see the pain in her soft eyes. 

“Last night, did you-” he started, wanting to know about the nightmares but the way she grimaced made him stop. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember,” she mumbled. His brow raised in confusion. She sighed and pushed her empty plate aside.

“Listen Hades, you know I don’t mind experimenting in the bedroom. I love you and trust you but we both agreed a long time ago that we would take things slow and gentle. But last night…I really didn’t like it. And I asked you to stop and you didn’t. I know you might not remember any of it if you were drinking but just… please don’t ever be that rough with me again. OK?” Hades felt on the verge of blacking out.

“Kore… what are you-?”

“I really need a shower,” she cut him off, pushing her chair back. “Thank you for breakfast.” He watched her trudge upstairs, small and saddened, and his mind and heart raced.  
What was she talking about? What had happened last night? He had half a mind to run after her and demand answers. But he didn’t want to terrify her anymore than she clearly already was. Cerberus whimpered and rested his head on his owner’s knee. 

Hades slowly cleaned up the kitchen and gave Cerberus an extra ear scratch as he climbed the stairs. He changed out of his suit and pulled on some comfortable lounge pants. Making his way into the bathroom, he went to the sink to put away his toiletries. Persephone was finished with her shower and was towling her hair dry. 

“Could you hand me my robe, please,” she asked tentatively, reaching toward the door. Hades pulled her favorite robe off the back of the door and passed it to her. She nodded in thanks, still looking timid around him. 

He absolutely hated it. 

“Kore,” he took a deep breath before exhaling. “About last night… I have no idea what you are talking about. I was in Egypt, sweetness. I just returned this morning.”  
She had heard stories about getting so drunk you couldn’t remember what had happened. She herself had wound up in Hades’s car without a clue as to how it happened. Of course now she could blame her situation on Eros but what if that’s what had happened last night? He had returned and been so drunk that he didn’t realize how rough he was being with her? And he had woken up, blissfully unaware of what had transpired. 

Persephone was young but she was not an idiot. She knew about magic, one of her very dearest friends being the goddess of magic, and deep down, she knew something was very wrong. But she preferred this theory to any alternative one her anxious mind could provide. She couldn’t understand how he could have lost control like that but she imagined someone had clearly messed with his mind. It was easier for both of them, then, to just let it go. It would hurt him more to find out what he had done. Persephone could push it aside… probably. 

She nodded and pulled her robe on.

“Let’s just forget about it, Hades, and not speak of it again. OK?”

“But-”

“Please,” she gave him a pleading look. He mouthed wordlessly but finally nodded, not wanting to frighten her further. 

“Alright.”

“Will you help me with my hair?” 

“Of course.” She stood in front of him, pulling on her robe. Hades pulled the scissors out of the drawer but dropped them in the sink when he looked down at her. 

Bruises marred her pink skin, including her wrists. Hades dropped to his knees to inspect her further and his eyes widened when he saw fingerprints on her thighs. He suddenly found it impossible to breathe as he stood and took a step back. Persephone glanced at him in the mirror and saw him staring at her with his hand clapped over his mouth. His eyes were scarlet and he slowly lowered his hand.

“Are you going to explain this,” he asked in a deadly whisper. “Or am I going to have to use my one personal question to get the truth?” She blinked up at him and saw he was starting to tremble. Was he getting angry?  
She frowned and crossed her arms. 

“Were you really SO drunk that you can’t remember?”

“Persephone, I will say it one more time. I was still in Egypt last night. I DON’T know what you are talking about! I wasn’t drunk, I was working!” His eyes locked on the dark lovebites on her chest and he wanted to throw up. 

“Maybe Zeus was right. Fertility goddesses often stray.” Persephone blanched and spun around.

“Now hold on. Are you actually accusing me of being unfaithful?”

“You seemed to have some kind of fun last night,” he shouted, gesturing to her body.

“Are you deaf? Did you not hear me at the breakfast table? I didn’t like it! It hurt and I asked you to stop! Repeatedly!”

“I WASN’T HERE! You didn’t ask ME to stop, so now it’s definitely evident that you were with someone else! Not long after our wedding, too! You sure didn’t waste any time,” he scoffed as he turned to leave. “Not my fault if the person you chose to have an affair with wasn’t gentle.” Persephone was shaking with rage and she grabbed his arm, standing directly in his path. 

“You are a real piece of work,” she glared up at him. “You hurt me, Hades. More than… more than he... you promised to take it at my pace and last night, it was like I was with HIM again! Maybe you were under a spell, maybe you were intoxicated, I don’t know! But it sure as hell looked and sounded and smelled like you! And now you’re actually accusing ME of cheating on you? How DARE you?” She pushed past him and he glared after her.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To work,” she yelled back at him. “And don’t follow me!”  
Hades slammed the bathroom door shut and angrily started the shower.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

His brother’s words came back to him as he tilted his head toward the stream of water.  
“I’m curious to see where she turns to when you can’t satisfy her insatiable appetite.” His hands shook as he grabbed the soap and lathered himself up. He couldn’t believe that she would do this to him. He just couldn’t. 

When he was finished, he turned the water off and merely stood there for a moment. She had looked so scared this morning, so saddened. Why? Because she was afraid he would find out that she had cheated on him?

That’s ridiculous, his brain protested. She was the one who brought it up and told you about it. She knows I could hurt her, not that I ever would, so she wouldn’t lie about that.  
Now it was her words going through his brain.

I hated it. You hurt me. I asked you to stop and you didn’t.  
It was like I was with him again.

He hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Clearly there had been a HUGE mistake made somewhere. He didn’t once believe she would ever do that to him. And he couldn’t believe she would ever think that he would hurt her. 

He knew what he needed to do. He hurriedly dried off and went to the bedroom to grab some clothes.  
When he called down the stairs for her, silence greeted him. He grabbed his shoes and hurried to the kitchen. When he didn’t see her anywhere, he sighed. Cerberus cocked his head and Hades huffed.

“You should have gone with her to keep an eye on her. Go find her, boy. Please.” Cerberus barked and ran out through the doggy door, disappearing on his lawn. Hades pocketed his phone and his keys and headed out to his car. 

He drove faster than he should have but at the moment, he didn’t care. He grew more and more frantic by the minute. He pressed her speed dial and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as the phone went to voicemail. Sighing, he tossed the phone aside. He was starting to piece it together and by the time he pulled into his parking space, he wanted to pull her into his arms and weep. The image of her bruised body swam through his mind and he gripped the steering wheel tightly before he got out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

He didn’t speak to anyone as he practically ran through the halls. He was sure he looked a frightful mess, with his casual clothes and his unkempt hair. People parted the way for him as he impatiently punched the button for the elevator.  
He didn’t glance at the imp as she tried to blend in with the wall. When they reached his floor, he tossed her a small sugar cube and pushed his way out of the elevator.  
Instead of going to his office, he made his way down the hall, where his wife’s new office was. The door was cracked open and he could hear Hecate whispering soothing words. 

He heard Persephone sniffling and his heart broke. He pushed the door open and Hecate’s eyes went wide. Cerberus was standing at his mother’s side, while she scratched his head.

“What? Hecate, what’s the ma-” she turned and her face lost all color. 

“I, um… Hecate, would you mind giving us a moment? Please?” She looked hesitant but nodded and as she passed him, she gave him a stern look. When Hecate had closed the door b behind her, Hades made straight for his wife.

“Kore, I am so sorry,” he dropped to his knees and clutched her hands. She tried to back away but he held on tightly, his lips pressing to her knuckles.

“Please, just… listen to me.” He winced when he saw dark fingerprints on her wrists and shook his head. She noticed and pulled her sleeves down.

“I know you’ve been drunk before, but I don’t think even you could have gotten that drunk. I think someone did something to your mind,” she jerked her wrist away.

“This wasn’t me,” he indicated the marks. “I could never… Kore, I could never be that rough with you. And I don’t believe you were unfaithful. I just said those things because I was upset.” 

“Then I don’t understand,” she said tearfully. “I was only with you. I would never-” 

“I have an idea of what happened,” he cut her off, his voice breaking. “But I need you to accompany me downstairs.” He leaned in to press his forehead to hers, wiping away her tears. Finally, she nodded and he took her hand. Hecate’s head shot up when the door opened again and she looked angry when she saw Persephone crying again. 

“We’ll be back in a moment, Hecate,” he said softly, making his way to the elevator. “Please take Cerberus to my office.” She nodded stiffly, trying to catch Persephone’s eye but her head was lowered. 

Persephone had no idea where he was taking her but his hand had never released hers and despite everything that had happened, she felt safe with him.  
When they entered what looked like a library, she gasped as she looked around. 

“Lachesis? Are you here?” 

“Ah, you are back, Son of Kronos. What can I do for you?”

“We have something to ask of you. It is a memory that… involves both of us, a fairly recent memory too. I’m begging you, Lachesis. Please let us see it.” Lachesis looked like she was ready to argue when her two sisters came around the corner, their eyes wide.

“This is to be our new Queen,” one of them said in awe before bowing low to Persephone. “Your Highness.” Persephone tried to smile but Hades knew she was uncomfortable. 

“Clotho, something happened last night and I need to understand it better. Please, won’t you help us?” 

“Her Highness is alright with this memory being released as well?” Persephone glanced up at her husband, who nodded. 

“Yes. I give permission.” 

“Very well. I need you both to sign this form and Lachesis will bring it to you.”

“You are too soft on the King of the Underworld,” the Fate muttered but went to retrieve the video. “Last night, you said?”

“Yes. Around… what time did I come home, sweetness?”

“Probably around midnight,” she said quietly.

“Between 11 and midnight,” he called back to her. Persephone finished signing and Clotho gave her a kind smile as she folded the form. Lachesis returned with the video and handed it to Hades.

“Remember, you may only keep this for 48 hours.”

“Understood. Thank you, all of you. Thank you from the both of us.” Hades gripped the video as he led his wife back to the lobby. 

“Hades, I don’t understand. This is a video from… last night? Someone taped it?”

“The Fates store our memories,” he rushed to assure her. “To find out what really happened, we need to see it. This is going to be difficult to watch. For both of us,” he added. 

“Would you prefer to go to my office, or go home?”

“Home. But I need to tell Hecate first. She was trying to make me tell her what was wrong and she knew I was upset with you.”

“Oh I gathered as much, judging by the look of hatred she gave me.” She lay a hand on his.

“I will meet you at home. I don’t think… that is, I don’t know if I can watch that video. I remember it clearly. Perhaps you should watch it alone.” He was about to protest but he saw the fear and absolute grief in her eyes. He nodded and kissed her hand.

“You’ll be home in time for dinner?” She nodded and he gave her a weak smile before turning to walk back to his car.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades paced in front of the television for what seemed like hours, fingering the tape in his hands. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to see this. 

But he had to. He had to know. 

He shoved the tape into his combo player and sat on the edge of the couch. 

It was worse than he could have imagined. He was watching it through another’s eyes. He wondered why it wasn’t through his point of view, also wondering if the point of view would change if Persephone were watching with him.

His eyes were wide with horror when he heard himself telling her he needed to relax and carried her to the bedroom. 

“Ooh, Persephone. I could be Daddy to all of you, not just the dogs.” He slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes. Of course his innocent goddess wouldn’t understand that reference. He noticed Cerberus growling and he leaned in closer toward the TV. Persephone was right; it looked and sounded like him. 

His eyes filled with tears at his goddess’s cries of pain. He watched as the monster who looked like him violated his wife, even as she pleaded for him to stop. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of the loud slaps against his wife’s flushed skin. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he heard her crying into the pillow, but then his jaw hit the floor when he heard the words flow out of his mouth. 

“Apollo was right about you.” The look she gave him caused his heart to splinter into a thousand tiny pieces. He couldn’t watch any more. He punched the remote and ran to the kitchen, barely making it to the trashcan before he emptied his stomach. He heaved over and over, his tears choking him even more. He rolled over on the kitchen floor, gripping a towel and burying his face into it. Sobs shook his entire body and anyone would have wept to see the mighty Lord of the Dead sobbing like a mere child. 

Persephone opened the door and tears welled up in her eyes to hear her husband’s howls of agony. She rushed to him and dropped to her knees in front of him. His tears confirmed what she already knew and she tried to caress his cheek. He couldn’t seem to look at her but when she wrapped her arms around him, he sank into her embrace. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he said over and over against her chest. Persephone did her best to soothe him, stroking his hair and whispering how much she loved him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hours before they moved from that spot. Hades’s face was streaked with dried tears and Persephone was stiff from the position they had been in. He helped her to her feet and they sank into chairs and the table. She watched him warily, waiting for him to speak. 

“I need to speak to Hecate. To find out if… if it’s at all possible that I… if I could have done that.”

“Hades… I don’t believe it was you. I was stupid to even think it.”

“Then why is it in my memories? Someone must have done something to my mind, like you said. To make me.... I never thought it was possible for me to hurt you like that. But it’s right there,” he waved at the TV. “And right there,” he gestured toward her, blinking back tears at the sight of her wrists again. 

“Please forgive me, Kore. I know I have no right in asking you for forgiveness and I will never lay a hand on you again. I will even arrange for Hera to dissolve this marriage, if that is your wish. I never want to hurt you again.”

“Hades,” she said firmly as her eyes became glassy again. “I love you with everything I am and have. Of course I don’t wish for this marriage to be… how could you even say something like that?”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t be able to look at me anymore, goddess,” he said miserably.

“You are the love of my life, Aidoneus. The fact that you are showing remorse, that you know what you did… if it was even you at all, that’s enough for me to forgive you. I don’t think you had any part in this. Someone controlled your mind and you had no say in the matter.”

“I’m a King, Persephone,” he spat, lowering his head. “I shouldn’t be so easily swayed by dark magic.” 

“Hades, we know what happened, now let’s try to forget and put it behind us. I’m fine now. No lasting damage. It will take us some time, love, but don’t let this ruin us, please.” 

“You don’t despise me?” She took his face in her hands.

“I could never.” He shook his head.

“I despise me.” 

“Hecate will be able to help. She’s the goddess of all magic, after all. Do you want to go see her alone, or do you want me there?”

“I think this is something I need to do alone,” he said through his tears. She nodded and rubbed his arm, pulling his large fingers to her lips. 

With shaking hands, he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and quickly dialed her number.

“Hecate? I’m very sorry to bother you after hou-- yes, she’s here. She’s fine. Hecate, you can’t think- HECATE!” Persephone jumped as he yelled at their friend, his eyes turning deep red. 

“Please just listen to me. Persephone is here with me and she is fine. Something horrible did happen last night but I would rather discuss it with you in person, if that is alright. Would you mind if I stopped by?” A flash of irritation crossed his face and he held the phone away from his ear.

“She would like to speak with you.” She nodded and took it from him, giving Hecate a soft hello.

“I’m fine, Hecate, really. Hades really does need to see you, if you are available. No, he said he would prefer to do this alone. I’d really rather-- ok. Yes. We will see you soon. Thank you, old friend. Bye.” She handed him the phone and sighed.

“She would feel more at ease if I accompany you.” Hades ran a hand through his messy hair.

“But I can sit in the kitchen while you two talk in her study. I’ll still be nearby, if you need me.”

“I always need you,” he said thickly, his voice still choked with tears. 

“Let’s go,” she helped him to his feet. “Did you give the babies their dinner?” He glumly shook his head.

“OK, I’ll take care of it.” Hades watched her hurry into the kitchen to feed their hungry pack and he felt like breaking down all over again. She was much too good for him. Much too good for this world. She was more precious than all the gemstones he had ever made. He started to pray to whoever for the strength to face Hecate and tell her what had happened. He closed his eyes but hesitated. Who does a god pray to? And who would listen to the Unseen One?

He sent his prayers to something much more ancient than the gods. Something that could feel his sorrow and sent back as much comfort as she could muster. He shivered when a small pink hand slid into his.

“OK, let’s go.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades decided to drive to Hecate’s house rather than materialize in her living room. Hecate welcomed them with a solemn nod and led them into the living room. She visibly cringed and studied the couple.

“There is deep magic that surrounds you,” she muttered, her eyes flying from one to the other. 

“Hecate,” Hades started, swallowing several times before he could continue. Persephone grasped both of his hands and he took a deep breath.

“Persephone was… attacked last night.” The goddess’s eyes flew open.

“What are you talking about? Attacked where? By whom?” 

“By me.” Hecate did a double take as she gaped at her old friend. Hades was many things but she knew under no circumstances could he ever harm the love of his life. She held up a hand between them.

“We need to back up.”

“May we retreat to your study?,” he glanced sideways at Persephone to see her lower her head. “This is extremely difficult and I would rather… as I said, I would rather discuss it in person. Alone.” 

“Very well, but I may need to hear from her later as well,” she was already standing and led the way upstairs to her study. “Persephone, please make yourself comfortable. You may watch TV or help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. We shouldn’t be long.” The goddess nodded from the couch and Hecate closed the study door behind them.

She gestured for him to sit and hesitated at the bar.

“Normally I would offer you something to drink but I need you to be clear headed for this.” 

“It’s alright, I understand.” She set a glass of water down in front of him and sat cross-legged in her chair.

“Hades, you must tell me what happened.”

“I can’t,” he cried out desperately. “You know that I was in Egypt these three days. I didn’t return home until early this morning. I wanted to surprise Persephone so I made her favorite breakfast. When she came down to eat, she was downcast and miserable. I tried to get her to talk to me… she has been having nightmares recently and I assumed that’s what had happened. But she said something about how she hated what we did last night and please don’t ever be that rough with her again.” 

“Last night,” Hecate repeated. Hades nodded. 

“Ok. Go on.” 

“I was… baffled. I wanted to ask her what she meant but she was trying to get away from me. After her shower, she asked me to help her with her hair. When I saw the marks, I lost it.”

“Marks?” 

“Her wrists are bruised, she has hickeys on her chest, and dark fingerprints on her thighs. I thought…”

“Oh Hades,” Hecate covered her face. “Do NOT tell me. Don’t you dare tell me that you accused that girl of cheating on you.”

“I didn’t know what to think! Hecate, Zeus told me that fertility goddesses are unable to remain faithful. That’s all that ran through my head at that moment.”

“Since when do you listen to ANYTHING Zeus has to say,” she threw up her hands in exasperation. “My gods, Hades, you are the SMART one of your brothers. Or you’re supposed to be! I don’t judge Poseidon for polyamory, that is between him and Amphitrite, but you know Zeus is known for his womanizer ways. Why would you ever believe something he says, especially when it concerns the woman you claimed you have been waiting for, for 2000 years?”

“I know,” he stared at his lap, shaking his head. “I know! As soon as the words came out, I wished I could take them back. The more I thought about, the more I knew something strange was going on. That’s when I came to work, to find her and apologize.”

“Alright, that explains why your wife was bawling her eyes out in her office,” Hecate said coldly, making Hades flinch. “Go on,” she said, much gentler. 

“I went to the Fates. To ask for the video from last night.”

“And they granted you access?” He pulled the video from his jacket and Hecate eyed it uneasily.

“Did you watch it?”

“I did. She couldn’t though. Hecate, as one of my oldest and dearest friends, I would hate for you to see this. But I need you to. I need you to tell me if it’s possible for someone to have cast a spell over me to make me do this to her. She thought I may be drunk but there isn’t enough alcohol in the world to make me behave like that towards her.”

“Hades,” she stared at the tape with uncertainty and he nodded. 

“Believe me, I understand. For now, forget I’m your boss. Forget I’m the King. Forget I’m a god, even. I’m just a man who has deeply hurt the woman I love. And I need to understand. I need to know if this is even possible.”

“I don’t know what you’re expecting of me, Hades,” she took the tape anyway. “It’s in the past. What will you do if you discover that someone did cast a spell upon you and it was you all along? Would you be able to forgive yourself?”

“Hecate, she was raped. There is no other word for it. She begged him… me... to stop and I took her like a wild animal.” 

“Perhaps some of your sexual experiences with Minthe bled into your consciousness?” Both of them looked sick.

“I have never once thought of Minthe when I am with Persephone. Yes, Minthe and I had… we were feral and violent many times, but this is different. This was like… punishment.” He hid his face in his hands and groaned.

“I don’t know. Perhaps I’m going mad. Someone is trying to divide the kingdom, maybe? Turning the Queen against her King?” 

“I’m going to regret this and I know I will never be able to look you in the eyes again.” He gave her a hopeful look as she stood. 

“You’ll watch it?”

“You can’t be here. Go and wait with Persephone and I will call you back when I’m finished.” He nodded, squeezing her hand in thanks, before hurrying out of the study.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Persephone looked up from her phone and gave him a sad smile.

“What did she say?”

“She is going to look into a few things first,” he said as he sat beside her on the couch. She immediately curled into his side and he stifled a sob as she pulled his arm around her. 

“I don’t deserve to touch you, goddess.”

“Stop it, Hades,” she said sharply. “You are my husband. You are the only one I ever want touching me.” He kissed her temple. 

Upstairs, Hecate was clutching her stomach and covering her mouth, positive that she would retch at any moment. Persephone would be devastated if she knew she was watching this. She wanted to shut it off and block her young friend’s screams from her head. 

As soon as the King finished and muttered that horror about Apollo, she shut it off and stared at the dark TV with disgust. 

“Gods help me,” she muttered, turning to pace her study. Her fingers anxiously tapped at her thighs, her mind racing. The magic that she felt around the couple made her uneasy as well.  
Her head was starting to ache and she frantically rubbed at her temples.

“Think Hecate, think,” she muttered aloud. She withdrew her phone from her pocket and thumbed through her contacts. Sighing, she pressed the button and held it to her ear, tapping impatiently.

“It’s Hecate. I need your help. It’s about Persephone.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hades, can you come back up here, please?” Hades pressed a gentle kiss to his wife’s forehead before making his way up the stairs and into Hecate’s study again. 

The room was filled with violet light that was so bright, he had to shield his eyes. He saw large wings lower and fold, and the light disappeared.

“Eros? What are you doing here?” 

“I asked Eros to assist me,” Hecate explained.

“To do what exactly,” Hades asked anxiously. He hated having so many people involved in this and the number kept growing.

“He can see things with his powers. With any luck, he will be able to help us now.” Seeing Hades’s baffled look, Eros stepped forward.

“When Perse was… well, you know, she came to me afterwards. With my powers, I was able to see what happened that night. I saw it through her eyes. I could feel Apollo on top of me, inside of me. They call it a gift but it’s a curse really. Hecate has asked me to do the same thing with you, to see last night through your eyes.” 

“Eros, as we discussed.” Eros nodded and hesitantly approached Hades. He held out his hands, which Hades reluctantly took. Eros winced and his face screwed up in pain as he fell to his knees.

“Oh my gods!”

“What,” Hecate and Hades said in unison.

“All I can feel is pain. Agonizing pain. Uncle Hades, you’re about to kill me.” 

“He may very well have raped his own wife,” Hecate said placatingly. “Our King is pushing through, so you must too.” Eros nodded and gripped the King’s blue hands.

“I see Persephone.”

“Push through to last night. What happened last night?” Hades watched his nephew’s face as he felt the magic of the love god wash over him.

“It’s… it’s hazy.” 

“Do you see Persephone in bed?”

“Yeah, she’s… she’s crying. But it’s fuzzy. My powers allow me to see through the eyes of the person I’m touching.” He relaxed his hold on Hades’s hands, tears streaming down his cheeks.. “But I’m watching from the side of the room. He’s spanking her, and…good Gaia, that’s--”

“What,” Hades and Hecate asked impatiently.

“It’s back to Hades’s point of view. I’m seeing her… now it’s another’s eyes again. It’s so hazy, I can barely make anything out.”   
Hades felt relief at that. 

“Eros, try to focus. Is anyone else there?”

“No. It’s just the two of them. But every time Persephone cries out, it switches from his POV to someone standing IN the room. It’s bizarre.” Hades and Hecate traded worried looks. 

“It went black,” he released Hades’s hands and shook his head. “That has never happened before.” Hecate gaped at Hades.

“The video the Fates provided for you is the same point of view that Eros saw. 3rd person.” 

“OK,” Hades said, his head spinning.

“Memories are first person, Hades. Eros just said he should have been able to see through your eyes. Only a few times was he able to. When it came to Persephone being hurt, it switched to 3rd person, which is what the video is in.”

“And it should not be hazy,” Eros shook his head. “I can make out memories clearly and those… those have been tampered with.”   
Hades and Hecate both looked baffled. “I have never seen anything like it.” 

“So someone put me under some sort of spell?” Hades held out his hands in question.

“Now wait a second, didn’t Perse say you were in Egypt?”

“Yes. I only returned this morning.”

“Can anyone attest to that?” Hades’s eyes widened.

“I saw Anubis briefly before I left this morning.” 

“That clears you of all of this, Hades,” Hecate cried. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of something so simple. If Anubis provides you with   
an alibi, we will know someone else did this.”

“Ok but it’s not THAT simple,” Eros said, holding up his hands. Hecate cocked her head. 

“I mean… if someone is messing with the King, he could easily disappear at night and reappear in the morning. Anubis would have had to be with Hades around the same time all of this happened.” Hades took his phone out to contact the Egyptian god but Eros twiddled his fingers.

“Go on, Eros,” Hecate said patiently though she looked anything but. 

“Well, obviously I am not the magic expert here but… changing into a King? Isn’t that, like, really difficult? Like near-impossible?”

“Nothing is impossible when magic is involved,” Hecate waved a hand. “But I agree with you, it is deep magic. And only certain individuals can figure it out. The transformations don’t last for long either.” 

“There was something… a flash of light, while Persephone was on the edge of the bed. It was faint but… do you have the video?” Hades winced. He really didn’t want to add his nephew to the list of people who watched that horror.

Luckily, Eros fast forwarded through the majority of it, until Hades let Persephone fall to the bed. 

“Apollo was right about you,” they heard him mutter. Eros wrinkled his nose.

“What does that even mean?” Hades didn’t want to think about it.

They heard Persephone sniffling and saw Hades collapse to the bed, throwing his arm over his face. Persephone curled into a ball and lay on the edge of the bed, very nearly falling off.

“I really don’t see what this-” Hecate held up a hand to silence her King, while Eros moved closer to the television. They watched Persephone get up from the bed and scurry out of frame. They couldn’t see Hades completely but he sat up and moved out of frame as well. Eros’s eyes widened when there was a sudden flash of golden light and when Persephone returned to the bed, they no longer saw Hades lying beside her. 

“He left,” Hecate said quietly. Hades watched them uneasily. 

“So what does this mean?” 

“There are two possibilities we are looking at,” Hecate said briskly. “One, someone cast a spell on you to make you attack your wife.   
The flash of light was you returning to Egypt.”

“I don’t disappear in flashes of light--”

“The second possibility,” she continued as if she hadn’t heard him. “Is that someone was impersonating you and was aiming to make   
your wife afraid of you. This would be an excellent way to halt the coronation.”

“You’re saying an enemy of the Underworld could have done it, then?” Eros asked, his brow raised high. 

“It is possible,” Hecate nodded. 

“I cannot sleep next to her tonight, knowing I might have put those marks there with my own hands,” Hades ran his hands through   
his unkempt hair. “How do we figure out what happened?” 

“Uncle Hades,” Eros sounded hesitant but approached him. “If this helps any… I can feel your emotions too. And all I sense from you is love. The purest most unadulterated love I have ever seen. That’s what I always sense from you. But the you in that vision… I didn’t feel that. I felt… lust. Madness and lust for flesh. Anger. So much anger. I truly think your hands are incapable of harming our sweet Kore in any way. Perhaps that’s why someone had to figure out a way to impersonate you. Because they knew they couldn’t make you hurt her.” His words should have made Hades feel better but they didn’t. His heart lay at the bottom of his chest and he blinked back tears. 

“And the fact that it is in my memories means nothing? How could an impersonation maintain memories for MY mind?” Eros looked at Hecate pleadingly. 

“As I said, Hades, there is deep magic that surrounds you. I wasn’t sure who it was lingering around but now that you two are separate I can tell it is you. It is dark, ancient magic. If someone managed to impersonate you, perfecting your voice, your appearance, your smell… they could easily manage to tamper with your memories, to make you believe you had actually done those things.” Eros looked like he was about to throw up.

“That is disgusting.”

“I agree,” Hecate tore her eyes away from Hades. “So now it is up to you, how we proceed. Do you want other gods to know so we can search for the real suspect? Or would you rather keep it between us, and try to put it behind you?” 

“That is something I would have to discuss with my Queen.” Hecate nodded.

“Of course.”

“Perse went through hell when all of that Apollo shit was aired. She never wanted so many people to find out and though I encouraged her to tell someone, YOU for instance, she cried through those trials. I think this would kill her, if others knew about this.” Hades swallowed heavily.

“I agree with Eros. But I will talk to her when we return home.” 

“Take the tape back to the Fates,” Hecate ejected it from her player and handed it to him. “I’m afraid there is nothing else it can tell us.” 

“I’m going to say it because I know we’re all thinking it,” Eros held up his hand. “Could Apollo have figured out a magical way to disguise himself as Uncle Hades?” 

“Apollo is powerful but I don’t think he could have twisted magic quite like this,” Hecate shook her head. “Still, we shouldn’t rule anything out. It is very possible he sought revenge. Hades did say the manner of the assault was… like a punishment of sorts.” Hades felt his blood start to boil.

“He has to know what would happen to him though,” Eros said in disbelief. “I mean… he barely escaped from Hades and Perse the first time. Why would he even think of returning to the Underworld?”

“Revenge causes individuals to behave as if they operate with no brains. They don’t think clearly. And Persephone did tarnish his reputation.”

“Not enough,” Hades growled. “He got away with it with a slap on the wrist. I was ready to rip my brother apart for that judgement.” 

“If he did this, I’ll hold him while you--”

“I think we’ve left your wife alone long enough,” Hecate said gently. “Thank you for your assistance, Eros.”

“I’m going to head out without her seeing me. You don’t have to tell her I helped. I know her and the more people who know about   
this, the more torn up she will be.” 

“Agreed,” Hades nodded in thanks. Eros unfolded his wings and took off out the window. Hades sighed as he tucked the tape into   
his pocket. 

“Thank you, old friend.”

“For the record, Hades, I agree with Eros. I do not think you are even capable of hurting her.”

“I hope you’re right,” his eyes flashed crimson. “That just means we need to find the one responsible. So I can banish them to the ends of Tartarus, where not even the Titans can go.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades was silent the whole way home and Persephone sensed he didn’t want to talk. So she stared out the window as the city flew by. 

When they returned home, the pack was waiting by the door, whimpering for pets and kisses. Hades patted each of them on the head once before swiftly walking upstairs. Persephone bit her lip but dropped to the floor and allowed them to tumble over her, 8 tongues licking at her face. She giggled, which turned into a long laugh. It felt so good, she threw her head back and squealed.   
Hades paused at the sound, his shirt halfway over his head. His wife’s laughter flowed up the stairs and brought a small smile to his own face. He continued to undress and pulled on his grey lounge pants before returning to the stairs. 

All the way home, he had been thinking. He knew he needed to tell her what they had discussed at Hecate’s house. Their suspicions and what their next steps would be. He took a deep breath and turned the corner. 

Persephone released a surprised cry as she was very nearly knocked backwards. His arms flew out and caught her around the waist before she could tumble down the stairs.

“Sorry,” he said hastily, his eyes wide in horror. “I was just coming back down.”

“It’s ok,” she smiled, straightening up. “Let me get comfortable and I’ll join you.”

“Would you like to just talk up here?” She cast the bed a look and Hades wasn’t sure what he saw in her eyes. It could have been fear, it could have been longing, it could have been both.

“Or we can return to the sitting room. Whichever you prefer.”

“We can get into bed. Let me change.” He nodded and followed her into the bedroom. For the first time since they had become   
intimate, he looked away as she pulled her dress off. His eyes drifted to the ceiling as he settled himself over the comforter and   
refused to look her way.

“Hades?”

“Hm?” She approached the bed, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Are you really avoiding looking at me right now?” His eyes darted to hers at the sound of the sadness in her voice.

“Sweetness… I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“It seems like you’re the one who’s uncomfortable,” she protested as she shook her head. Hades was about to speak when the pups tumbled into the bedroom and leaped onto the bed.

“What the-- did your mother allow you to sleep in the bed while I was away?” 

“I was lonely,” she shrugged, slipping into the bathroom. 

“The bed is not the place for furry babies. Even the cutest of the cutest,” he lowered his voice as he held Meli in front of his face; her   
tiny tongue licked the tip of his nose and he released a very (not-so) masculine whimper as he set her in his lap. The others crowded   
around him and sighed.

“Mommy has created 8 furry monsters.” 

“8 adorable monsters,” Persephone cooed as she returned to the bed, wrapping her arms around Big John. His tail wagged as he   
turned and licked her cheek. She giggled as she kissed her babies’ heads before climbing under the covers. 

“So. You wanted to talk.” 

“I…yes. I wanted to let you know what we found out from the tape.” She stiffened and went pale.

“Hecate watched it?” 

“I’m afraid so, sweetness. She’s the expert on magic.” In a low voice, he told her what Hecate and Eros (she blanched when he told her Eros had also come to help) said about his memories and their suspicions that they had been tampered with.

“So what does this mean? What do they think?”

“Hecate, well, both of them actually, say that I am incapable of hurting you. That being said, they believe someone was   
impersonating me, to make you afraid of me. Hecate seems to think one of our enemies is trying to stop the coronation.” 

“Did Eros watch the tape too?”

“He saw it… with his powers. He said it was unlike anything he had ever seen, the haziness of the memory. I still don’t know what it   
all means.” 

“But they don’t think it was you?”

“No,” he said slowly. “They both agree it was someone else. I also plan to reach out to Anubis tomorrow, to see if he knows what   
time we retired last night. If he can provide an alibi, we will know for sure if I could have been responsible.” He glanced sideways at her and saw she was staring up at the ceiling.

“Kore… we need to discuss our next steps.”

“Ok,” she said, not tearing her eyes away. Hades sat up and pulled her up to face him. 

“Hecate says we have two options. Inform the other gods of what has happened so we can launch a hunt for the piece of shit that is   
responsible. Or, try to find a resolution quietly and keep it between the four of us.” She gaped at him. 

“What did you say you want to do?”

“I told them I would speak to you about it, and we would come to a decision together. It isn’t just my reputation on the line, and I   
know how difficult it was with all the press and such last time. I would hate for you to suffer like that again. But I will gladly tell my   
brothers if you want their help.” Persephone was silent for a moment and he leaned back against the wall again.

“Does Hecate have any idea as to who it might be?” 

“She is looking into it. These kinds of… deceptions are quite tricky. Only certain beings can achieve such things, and the transformation doesn’t last very long. Can you remember anything after… I mean, did you see anything when you went to the bathroom?” Her eyes dropped to her lap.

“I refused to look at you… him… whoever. I was confused and embarrassed and hurt and just wanted to get out of the room. When I came back, I still didn’t look that way. I have no idea if yo-- he was still there when I fell asleep.” 

“When we watched the end of the tape, we saw a gold light appear, and the… figure, disappeared from the frame.” Persephone’s jaw dropped as she started to tremble. Hades’s hand hovered over her arm, afraid to touch her but wanting to calm her. 

“Kore? Love, what is it?”

“Gold light? Isn’t that how Apollo gets around?”

“No, sweetness. I mean, not that I’ve seen. The only time I have seen him disappear is a cloud of purple smoke.” She didn’t seem   
convinced and he finally decided to pull her into his arms.

“Kore, my love, I swear to you. If we discover that he is behind this… I will rip him apart myself. Well, will help you rip him apart   
anyway. Zeus’s judgements be damned. That being said… Hecate doesn’t think he’s powerful enough. She’s looking into it though,   
don’t worry.” 

“I’m so tired, Hades,” she sighed, leaning her head back.

“You should rest.” She leaned up when she felt him get out of bed and her brow furrowed.

“What are you doing?”

“I… I think I’m going to sleep in the guest room.” She sat straight up, looking panic-stricken. “I still think I COULD have been   
responsible and… well… what if someone… returns and makes me… do something again? I’d feel better if I were at least a safe   
distance.”

“Hades, you were in EGYPT. If someone actually managed to cast a spell on you, I don’t think two bedrooms down is going to help at all.” His face fell. She reached for his hands and tugged him back into the bed.

“It wasn’t you. I believe that. And I won’t sleep at all if you’re not here. So get under these covers and hold me.” 

“Yes, my Queen.” He obeyed, pulling her against his chest and pressing his forehead to hers. She sighed, her hands playing with his   
hair.

“I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, my love. From now on, my wife accompanies me on business trips.”

“And who will run the Kingdom in our absence, my King,” she teased. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we reach it,” he said through a yawn. He hadn’t realized just how tired he was until he had his goddess in his arms again. 

“I love you, Hades.” His eyes fluttered open and she smiled, her magenta eyes sparkling.

“I can’t put into words what you mean to me, Kore. I love you just seems insufficient. But I love you with everything I am.” She rubbed his nose with hers and settled her cheek on his pillow. Their eyes closed and their breathing steadied out, their warm breath fanning over the other’s face.


	9. Chapter 9

Hades woke up early to a text message from Hecate. She told him to stay home with Persephone and she would call him later. He was grateful as he slid the phone back onto the bed table and tightened his hold on his wife. She released a soft hum in her sleep, and turned to wrap her arms around him. When he awoke again, they were a tangled mess of arms and legs. He frowned at his morning arousal and shifted his hips away from her as best he could. 

“Hades,” she yawned, her eyes still closed.

“Mmhm?”

“Don’t you have to go into work?”

“Staying home with you today,” he nuzzled into her. “I’ll work from home until the coronation.” Her eyes fluttered open and his heart started to race.

“Is that a good idea? I mean, shouldn’t you be training me on the Underworld and such?” 

“I think we both could use some time away from work,” he said softly, kissing her nose. “If you’d like, we can go shopping later? Find you some cocktail dresses. That is, if you can stand… I mean, if you want to be with me… if you’re not ready just yet, I more than understand--”

“Hades,” she said sharply. “You need to stop this.”

“I- I only meant…” she pulled him forward for a kiss, shutting him up immediately. When they pulled away, he sighed, his hand on her cheek.

“I only meant I’d understand if it’s a little too soon to be out and about. After what happened… no one would blame you for spending a day or two in bed.”

“I don’t want to spend a day or two in bed. I want to forget about it, and continue to live life with you. That means getting ready to become your Queen.” 

“Oh! I need to check on your coronation gown and your throne. We still have a lot to do before the ceremony.”

“It’s the day after tomorrow,” she yawned, flopping back on the bed. 

“I know. I can’t wait for the world to see my Dread Queen.” he whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek. 

“I need a shower,” she tried to stifle her yawn. He held back his groan; he was hoping they could lie there for another hour or so. Nightmares had plagued him and he felt his head aching from no sleep.

“As do I. You can go first if you like.” She sat up and blinked down at him.

“Hades, I said to you, please don’t let this change us. You’re letting it change us.” 

“Until I’m 100% sure I did not do this, I can’t… I can’t bring myself to touch you the way I want to. I’m sorry.” She sighed heavily and flung the blankets off her.

“Fine. I’ll get my shower first then.” The way she stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door made him wince but he decided it was for the best. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Persephone showered, Hades grabbed his phone and scrolled through his emails until he found contact information for the Egyptian God of the Dead. He held the phone to his ear, his mind swimming. When he finally got a hold of someone, it was Anubis’s secretary. 

“I’m sorry King Hades but Lord Anubis is out of the office today.”

“Can I have his personal phone number? I’m sorry, but it is vital that I speak to him.” 

“Please hold a moment.” Hades rolled his eyes as the wait music came on. The one thing he hated more than having to wait was listening to that infernal cheesy music all companies chose. The secretary returned rather quickly.

“I’m putting you through, King Hades. Please hold.” 

Hades felt his heart leap when Anubis answered. He didn’t want to go into the whole thing but he asked Anubis about times and Anubis was very quick to answer. 

“We worked late into the night, My Lord. We did not retire to our chambers until past 3 in the morning. I was quite surprised when you expressed your desire to leave so early. I feared you did not sleep at all.” 

“I thank you for your assistance, Anubis. I just need to record numbers for work, you see.”

“Thank you for your assistance, Lord Hades. I do look forward to meeting your new Queen soon.” In spite of himself, Hades smiled into the phone.

“You certainly will, Lord Anubis. Thank you again.” He threw the phone aside and stared at the blankets.

Persephone and the video had said the assault had taken place around midnight. If Anubis was to be believed, and there was no reason not to, then Hades had been with other gods at the time of the incident. 

It couldn’t have been him.

Yet something gnawed at him in the back of his mind. What if he had excused himself to go to the bathroom? Or slipped out when Anubis was not looking and had returned quickly? Why was that in HIS memories?

Hades hid his face in his hands and shook his head.

“Hades?” He looked up and sucked in a breath when he saw her standing in the doorway with nothing but a towel on. Her hair had grown mid-length and he could smell her pomegranate shampoo from the bed.  
It was dizzying and was doing things to him.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes. I just spoke to Anubis.” Her eyes widened and she moved closer.

“And?”

“According to him… we were working until 3 am.”

“Working? So it couldn’t have been you! You did nothing wrong!” 

“I don’t know, sweetness, I still feel like… I still could have. What if I gave Anubis the slip?”

“Hades,” Persephone huffed. “It almost sounds like you want it to be you.” He reared back as if she had struck him, his jaw wide open.

“Absolutely not. I just…. I just need a way to know. Without a doubt, that it was not me. I could then stop feeling guilt and focus all my emotions on the rage I will feel once I discover who it was.”

“Please Aidoneus,” she reached for his hands. “I am begging you. I do not want this to torture you. It couldn’t have been you. You should feel no guilt whatsoever.” He shook his head and stood, bending to kiss her forehead.

“I’m sorry, Kore. I wish I could. But I need a sign. Hecate said she would do more digging. Let’s hope she finds something soon.”

“What if there is no sign,” she threw her hands into the air. “What if it is never 100% clear? You will allow this to destroy our marriage, because you have no sign?” He gaped at her as she jumped up and ran to the closet.

“Kore… I have never loved another as I love you. And if that love causes me to be, well, a bit obsessive about your safety and wellbeing, I apologize. But I won’t apologize for loving you. I was happy that you got justice, as small it was, when you were hurt last time. Now all I want for you is justice again.”

“Shouldn’t it be my decision,” she turned on him angrily. He gulped as her breasts jiggled slightly, his eyes going to the bra in her hands. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one getting so upset about what happened to me? Shouldn’t I be the one who is worried about justice? I am telling you that I am fine and I would prefer to move on. I would like it if my husband could look at me again. We will find the fucker who hurt me but we will do it my way, in my time. Understand?” Swallowing nervously, he nodded. 

“You said last night that it is my choice. I texted Hecate and Eros this morning and asked them to keep silent about this. We will work together to find him, but we need Hecate’s witchcraft and Eros’s magic, and YOUR patience. So, can we please push this aside, for today, and focus on my coronation?” She did not wait for his answer before she turned back around and proceeded to dress. She blamed herself for this, of course. After all, she had been the one to accuse him of such heinous acts and now he really believed himself responsible. But everything, including her heart, was telling her it wasn’t him.  
She hadn’t heard him move into the bathroom and heard the shower running as she pulled her cozy sandals forward. She put her hair up in a cute ponytail and headed downstairs to feed the babies. 

When Hades came downstairs, there was a steaming cup of coffee and a bowl of sausage and eggs waiting for him. He stared at her as she dove into her fruit until she looked up with a raised brow. 

“I love you,” he said simply before starting on his breakfast. She cupped his chin and he paused, turning toward her.

“I love you, Aidoneus.”  
\------------------------------------------------

When they finished breakfast, Hades made a call to Hephaestus to see if Persephone’s throne was finished. The god of the forge offered to let them stop by to see it but Persephone insisted she wanted to be surprised so Hades assured him he trusted him and they would see him at the ceremony. 

“One more call, and then we will go shopping.” She nodded happily, scratching Meli’s fluffy throat. 

“Athena?” He had to hold the phone away from his ear as his niece shrieked “UNCLE HADES!” Persephone grinned across the table. “Hello, my dear, I just wanted to inquire about the status of Persephone’s coronation gown. Oh? Ok, well would it help if I brought her by? Ok, we will be there soon. No trouble at all, little owl. Thank you for all your help. Ok, goodbye.” He hung up the phone, and Persephone giggled when she saw he was blushing. She loved seeing how all of the kids adored “Uncle Hades”. 

“She needs a few measurements from you so we will stop by her house before we go shopping. Would you prefer to shop in Olympus, or-”

“Here,” she cut him off. “Olympus shops are too flashy. It’s like everyone tries to be Zeus up there.” He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“Apt way to put it. Ok, let’s head to Athena’s first then.” 

When they reached Athena’s door, they were surprised to see not Athena but Artemis. The goddess squealed and threw her arms around Persephone. 

“It’s been too long!”

“Artie, my wedding wasn’t but a few weeks ago!”

“It’s different than having you down the hall,” she insisted, pulling her inside. “Hades,” she gave him a once over, her tone flat.

“Artemis.” Hades returned the greeting with a nod and followed his wife inside. 

There was a giant loom set up in the center of the room and Athena was working diligently. Persephone froze, her hands flying to her mouth.

“Oh my gods,” she said softly. Athena whirled around and a big smile broke out on her face.

“Welcome!” She gave both of them big hugs and Hades walked around the loom.

“Very impressive, Athena. It looks incredible.” She turned to Persephone with a grin.

“What do you think?”

“You’ve really outdone yourself, Athena. This is… it’s so beautiful.”

“Uncle Hades was pretty straightforward. Your wedding dress was white and gave you a girlish charm but he wanted this gown to be for the Queen of the Dead, and to make you look as fierce and powerful as you are.” She gathered the gown over her arm and pulled Persephone down the hall.

“Make yourself at home, Uncle Hades,” she called. Hades settled on the couch while Artemis rushed out after her friend. 

“Ok, let’s get this on you and we can make sure the lengths are ok. Hecate already said she would be coming over early to help you dress on the morning of your coronation.”

“Really?” she squeaked underneath her shirt. 

“You’ll definitely need someone to help you get into this. I assumed Eros would be there to help you too.” She grinned as she tossed her pants aside and stepped into the gown.  
Athena and Artemis worked together, circling Persephone and pulling the material up and over her shoulders. It was incredibly soft and Persephone couldn’t help running her hands up and down the dress. 

“Hmm. Ok,” Athena muttered as she attempted to close the dress. Persephone glanced over her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“It just… seems a little tight. But that’s why we are doing these measurements, so no worries! Let’s see here.” She glanced down at herself as Athena wrapped the measuring tape around her waist and stomach. 

“Wedding food is so rich,” Artemis said dismissively. Persephone frowned at the small bulge beneath the dress. 

“I haven’t gained that much weight,” she said self-consciously. 

“Don’t worry, Perse, we’re goddesses. Our weight fluctuates often. And it’s not a huge difference. I’ll just let out the seams here and here and we will be just fine. I’m going to pin it closed, so you can get the full effect and see what you think.” Athena and Artemis stood back while Persephone gaped at herself in the mirror. Athena had been right; her wedding gown had still made her look like a young girl but the woman in the mirror… was just that. A grown woman. A Queen. 

The dress was black, a leaf pattern making its way from the back around to the front. The dress was high and the sleeves were long. It was crushed velvet with a collar of black feathers. Specks of coal dust and silver shavings were pressed into the dress so whenever she moved, she seemed to sparkle. She remembered the diadem he had designed and knew it would match this gown perfectly. 

“Persephone, you look so regal,” Aretmis whispered. 

“You are not just a flower goddess anymore,” Athena stood behind her, with her hands on her shoulders. “You are a powerful Queen.” Persephone couldn’t speak as they helped her out of the dress and she hugged her friends tightly. 

Hades stood when the goddesses reentered and he studied his wife’s face.

“Everything ok?”

“Perfect. It is absolutely beautiful.” 

“Athena is a mastermind.”

“Oh don’t let him fool you,” the grey goddess scoffed. “He came to me with the designs. I made some suggestions to match it better with your crown but your husband is the mastermind behind the designs of it.” Persephone turned and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. He looked flushed but pleased. 

“Did you get everything you needed, little owl?” 

“Uncle Hades, do you really need to embarrass me with childhood nicknames,” Athena blushed and glanced at Artemis, who was trying not to laugh. 

“You’ll always be my little owl,” he shrugged.

“Ugh, go on, get out of here. I’ll bring the gown by tomorrow evening.”

“Thanks again, Athena,” Persephone squeezed her hand. “It was so good to see you both.” She turned to Artemis, her smile fading slightly.

“I don’t suppose I will see you there?”

“I do not visit the Underworld, Persephone,” Artemis said, casting Hades a glower. Persephone’s shoulders fell and Hades stepped forward to pull her away from the huntress. 

“But, I would never miss your coronation to be queen. Of course I’ll be there.” Hades sighed in relief as Persephone squealed and threw her arms around her friend.

“All are welcome to the ceremony,” Hades said, nodding to the goddesses. “We will see you the day after tomorrow then.”

They waved goodbye as they jumped into Hades’s car and took off back toward the Underworld.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades had been in this position a hundred times before. Holding a woman’s purse and sitting in one of the small chairs outside the dressing room, twiddling his thumbs as he waited. 

Strangely enough, he actually enjoyed it these days. Shopping with Minthe had been a nightmare; if she found a dress she liked, she demanded to have the purse, shoes, and jewelry to match it. Shopping with Persephone was such a breath of fresh air. He loved seeing her wide eyes when he suggested jewelry to go with what she had chosen, and hear her little protests as he lay everything on the counter and handed his credit card over.  
He loved spoiling his goddess. She never asked for anything and that made it even more delightful to shower her with gifts. She often forgot that he was the god of wealth and insisted that he didn’t need to buy her this or that. 

So Hades continued to buy her little gifts, just because. 

While she tried on more dresses, he scoured the walls and cases to find the perfect jewelry to match. His wife loved jewelry more than any woman he had ever seen. When he had first met her, she hadn’t even had her ears pierced. Shortly after she had moved in with him, she’d come home to him with tiny black pearls in her ears. She had been positively bouncing with excitement as she’d pointed them out. 

Now his goal was to buy her as many earrings as he could. She only wore posts when she was at work otherwise, she favored the sparkles or the dangles. He smiled as he pointed to two pairs and the daemon brought them out to show him. 

He nodded and the daemon quickly wrapped them up. 

“Hades?” He rushed over to the dressing rooms as Persephone was opening the door.

“What about this one?” 

The trouble with shopping with Persephone, however, was that she looked amazing in everything. Everything she tried on, he wanted to buy for her. The green cocktail dress she was wearing at the moment looked incredible against her skin. He could envision her in a pair of green satin pumps and an emerald necklace around her throat. Elegant but so damn sexy.

“That one for sure.”

“You’ve said that about every one of these,” she giggled, holding the door open to reveal eight other dresses.

“I can’t help it if you look perfect in anything and everything,” he shrugged. “But that one for sure. You look radiant.”

“You said on the way over I only needed two or three dresses.”

“You can never have too many dresses,” he shrugged. “Don’t blame me for wanting to buy you all the nice lady things you could want.”

“Lady things?” She giggled again. Hades flushed but held up the two shopping bags he was carting around. 

“I like buying you things. It gives me great happiness.” 

“You alone give me great happiness,” she tugged him forward for a gentle kiss. 

“The feeling is mutual, love. Ok, it sounds like you are tired of trying on dresses.”

“I think I’m just getting hungry. We can continue after lunch, if you insist I need more and if I’m not too fat to fit into dresses.” Hades’s brow furrowed.

“Not funny. Nothing about you is “too fat”.”

“Ok but you have to admit, you have been spoiling me. Even Artemis and Athena noticed I have put on weight,” she indicated the tiny tummy bulge for emphasis. 

“We both may have become a little more… sedentary in our lives. I for one am not complaining. Spending an entire day in bed with you makes me happier than I have been in decades.”

“We’re going to start using the gym at work,” she shook her head, though still smiling. “I’m already a curvy girl. I don’t need to get fat.” 

“Hey,” he moved a foot to stop the dressing room door from closing, as he leaned in toward his wife. “You have no idea how sexy your curves are. Gives me more to squeeze when you’re bouncing on my cock.” Her face flushed a brilliant magenta and with a squeak, she slammed the door in his face. Laughing, he sat down on the chair again and waited for her to come out. She had become quite the seductress in the bedroom but away from home, she was the adorable, shy Kore he had been so taken with.  
He told her to pick out some jewelry to go with the green dress while he prepared to pay for everything. Her eyes caught a lovely emerald set, a choker of gold and emeralds with matching dangle earrings. She set the set on the counter with the rest of her purchases. Hades handed his credit card over without a word while Persephone nearly fainted at the total. He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and thanked the daemon as they collected the bags. 

“So, where would you like to go for lunch?” 

“I’m not craving anything in particular. What are you in the mood for?”

“Would you mind Japanese?” 

“That sounds good.” He moved the shopping bags to his other hand so he could offer her his arm. 

Hades ordered a sushi boat for them to share, and the cyclops server bowed low to them as he brought their food out.  
Persephone’s stomach churned as Hades picked up a tentacle and brought it to his mouth. He paused, lowering his chopsticks for a moment.

“Sweetness? Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she said a little too quickly. “I just felt sick for a moment. I’m fine.” She picked up a piece of California Roll and gave him a smile. His smile returned when he saw her eating like normal and they chatted animatedly as they ate their meal.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Persephone longed for a nap after a heavy meal and Hades had to admit that curling up with her for an hour or so sounded great, so he led her back to his car and he drove them home. 

Once they were clad in their pajamas, Persephone climbed under the covers and waited for him to join her. He hesitated and she sighed.

“After such a great day together, please don’t do this.” He swallowed but settled beside her, turning on his side and kissing the back of her neck. She grabbed his hand and pulled it over her, her fingers wrapping around his. 

“I love you so much, Persephone.” His warm breath on her neck made her shiver and she pressed back against him. He released a tiny grunt, as she felt something hard on her backside. 

“You’re not being fair,” he grumbled against her skin.

“Who says I have to be fair?” She gave another thrust backwards and his hand flew to her hip.

“Me. I’m the King. The King wins every time.”

“Oooh, someone should have told you that the Queen will win quite often from now on.” He glanced down at her, his brow quirked.

“Is that so?”

“Mmhm. I don’t make the rules.” 

“I don’t think anyone told Zeus that.” Persephone rolled her eyes.

“Are you going to start comparing yourself to Zeus? Our marriage will never be like that, and you would never behave like him.”

“You called me a scoundrel when we first met,” he reminded her. 

“Because you were. Still, that doesn’t mean you treat your wife like a trophy. You have always treated women differently than your brothers.” 

“To be fair, there haven’t been many,” he kissed her cheek.

“I’m glad. The idea of anyone else touching you makes me want to throw poisonous thorns.” Hades joined in her laughter but it died rather quickly. The same could be said for him. The idea of anyone touching her made his blood boil like the Phlegethon. And he was starting to accept that he had not been the one to hurt her.

Which meant that someone else had. Someone else had touched her and kissed her and had inflicted pain upon her. His sweet spring goddess, who deserved only the best, had been through too much in her short immortal years. 

He vowed to find the son of a bitch and he’d make such an example of them that Tartarus would look like the Fields of Asphodel. 

His wife’s grinding pulled him from his thoughts and he groaned, stilling her hips again.

“Kore, my love, we can’t.”

“YES we CAN,” her voice shook with anger. “I want to make love to my husband. Is that ever a bad thing?”

“Of course not, it’s just…” he hung his head and sighed. “Please. It has been a trying few days, and with the coronation… please just let me hold you tonight, sweetness. I have this agonizing headache and I think I just need a good night’s sleep.” He heard his wife huff and shift a ways away from him. He slid his arm under her pillow and tilted, so that she sort of fell back into his arms.

“Don’t blame me if you wake up with problems later,” she snapped. He pressed a tender kiss to her temple and lay his head on the pillow next to hers.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, they hardly saw each other. Despite the fact that Hades said he was working from home, he went into the office to make sure everything was prepared for the coronation. He and Hecate worked with a few members of the press to make sure things would go smoothly. Persephone came in a few hours later and Hecate decided to leave the rest of the media plans to Hades. She agreed to train her future queen for a few hours, insisting that Persephone take it easy and that she needed rest before the big day.  
Hades had lunch ordered for his wife and his right hand woman, and Hecate led Persephone to her office. Persephone settled herself on Hecate’s stiff leather couch, wishing they were in her office instead. Hades had designed things to be more earthy for her, and the couch was soft and plush, where she could sink deep into the comfort. 

“So,” Hecate opened the lunch boxes and set them on the table. “Is everything alright with His Majesty?”

“We went shopping and had lunch yesterday,” the goddess said cooly. “We also went to see my coronation gown at Athena’s. I’ve kind of gained some weight but Athena and Artemis both told me not to worry. Then at lunch, I sort of felt sick for a moment but was just fine. We had a good time together until we got home and I wanted to… well, you know, but he refused to touch me,” she finished miserably. 

“I’m sure he just needs some time, Persephone,” Hecate said gently.

“It couldn’t have been him, Hecate. I know that now. I mean I knew it when I was accusing him but I know I’ve made things worse. I thought after Anubis told him he was with him all night, he would relax a little. But he hasn’t. He still believes he could have been responsible.”

“Both Eros and I told him we don’t think it could have been him,” Hecate blew on her noodles. “But you know how Hades is. He blames himself for many things that are out of his control. He doesn’t see logic, he only thinks with his heart, when it comes to you. You are the first being he has fallen in love with, in almost two thousand years. The idea, the very possibility that he may have hurt you, shakes him to his very core.”

“Hecate, he says he wants solid proof that he didn’t do it. But what happens if we can’t find any solid proof? Is he just going to be distant and moody for the rest of our lives? Is he going to keep me at arm’s length because he “might hurt me again”?” Hecate opened her mouth to answer but Persephone’s pallor stopped her.

“Perse? Are you alright?”

“Fine, I just… oh dear.” She clapped a hand to her mouth and ran out of the office. Hecate watched the goddess run down the hall, toward the bathroom. She turned back, eyeing Persephone’s lunch warily.

“I think we may have just found some solid proof,” she said to herself, her usually-hard eyes becoming glassy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hecate was silent when Persephone returned and didn’t say anything when the goddess slowly wrapped up the rest of her lunch. They continued their training and Hecate coached her on how the day was going to go, including what to say to the media. She assured her that Hades would be the one to speak, since he would be crowning and presenting her as his Queen, but Persephone still looked anxious. 

Hera and Amphitrite showed up not long after, to take Persephone out for a spa day and drinks. Persephone clutched her purse as she explained to Hades that she was leaving for the rest of the day.

“That’s fine, sweetness. I hope you ladies have a good time.” 

“I don’t think we will be out too late,” the goddess said with a smile. Hades snorted.

“Hera got Amphitrite so drunk before her coronation, that Poseidon had to go looking for her the next morning.”

“I promise, you won’t have to come looking for me. I may call you at 1 in the morning asking for a ride though.”

“I’ll keep my phone nearby,” he smiled down at her. “Have fun and try to relax.” Everyone had been telling her all day to “relax” but she just rolled her eyes at them.  
She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him and he pressed a soft but brief kiss to her lips. Her gaze met his and her brow furrowed. His eyes were swirling with love and want and worry. She hated to see such worry in those startling eyes. 

“And be safe,” he muttered, kissing her hand. She nodded and hurried to join the Queens. 

Persephone often felt out of place with the two Queens, always feeling small and insignificant, especially next to the Queen of the gods. But even she had to admit, the “girl’s day out” was exactly what she needed. Her stress and worry dropped from her shoulders like a tree shedding its dead leaves. She laughed so hard she cried and didn’t object when the server kept refilling her glass. 

Hera sighed contentedly and lifted her shades to see the young goddess snuggled deep into the massage chair, her fingers and toes being seen to by nymphs. The Queen clucked her tongue and reached over to squeeze Persephone’s hand.

“Isn’t this wonderful, sweet Persephone? After tomorrow, you will officially be the Queen of the Underworld and your worries will soon diminish.”

“I would think I’d have more worries as Queen,” the pink goddess laughed. 

“Oh no,” Hera waved a hand. “You’re married to one of the Big Three. Those boys like to handle things themselves, we don’t much get in the way. Right ‘Trite?” 

“The last time Poseidon asked for my opinion on something, it was which beer felt most appropriate for the beach,” the sea goddess didn’t even turn her head to look at them. 

“We just sit back and let the men handle it,” Hera sighed. Persephone frowned. 

“Hades appreciates my opinions… on pretty much everything.”

“See, when Zeus says something like that, it’s sexist and chauvinistic. But when Hera says it, it’s fine,” Amphitrite rolled her eyes. 

“That’s not true!” 

“Look Perse, what Hera is trying to say is that although we know we are smarter than our husbands, we mostly stay away from royal affairs. That’s not to say we can’t think for ourselves or that we are bad queens, but the sons of Kronos are… well, controlling. They are powerful and they know it. They like to lord that power over everyone.”

“You’re not just talking about Zeus?” Persephone raised a brow. 

“Hey, your dear sweet Aidoneus can be very controlling at times,” Hera lifted her shades to glare. For some reason, it bothered Persephone to hear someone else call him his given name. Which was stupid, of course. It was his proper name, after all, and he had been Aidoneus long before he had become Hades. 

“Just wait til you have been married for a hundred years or so,” Hera shrugged, settling back into her chair. “You’ll see what I mean. And you’ll want to escape from political drama. I was relieved when Zeus asked me to stay out of things.”

“Hera isn’t very fond of mortals,” Amphitrite smirked.

“Not true, they are useful and their worship is very nice. But even Persephone has found major issue with them, isn’t that right, Perse?” The goddess flinched as she heard screams echo in her mind. She sat up and shook her head back and forth, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Hera, can we please not mention that,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“We are supposed to be having a relaxing day and you are stressing the girl out even worse,” Amphitrite glowered at the queen of the gods. 

“I’m not either. I’m merely making a point. Being a queen comes with perks, Persephone, but take it from me and allow your husband to deal with the politics and such. You’ll be much happier that way.” Persephone settled back against her chair again and closed her eyes. 

“Perse, please tell me you bought a special outfit for tomorrow evening.” Amphitrite was winking at her and the goddess blushed.

“Eros took me shopping. We bought some special lingerie to go under the coronation gown.”

“I hope it was lace,” Hera shot her a wink. “Hades loves lace.”

“It is,” Persephone nodded before she froze. She saw Amphitrite’s wide eyes locked on Hera while the queen of the gods looked untroubled, her face tilted up while the nymphs started on her feet. Persephone held out her hands to shake off the nymphs.

“Hera, how do you know what kind of lingerie my husband likes?”

“Hm? Oh you know how the rumor mill is. That trashy nymph he used to date liked to talk, and her best friend is my husband’s assistant. I’ve heard a lot of things.” Persephone continued to glare at the goddess, glancing over at Amphitrite, whose eyes flew back to the ceiling as she situated herself again. She fumbled for her phone and quickly typed out a message. 

“Can you give me a ride?” The response was almost immediate.

“Of course sugar! Where are you?”

“Olympus Day Spa, with Hera and Amphitrite. I’m ready to leave.”

“Hades can’t come pick you up?” Her thumb nail tapped on the screen.

“I’ll explain later.” No sooner had Persephone dropped her phone back into her bag than a flash of violet light appeared outside and Eros entered the spa, his giant wings smacking estheticians in the face. Amphitrite lifted her head and smiled.

“Why Eros, I didn’t know you would be joining us.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt Your Majesties but Perse and I need to do some last minute work on her coronation gown so I thought I would pick her up on my way home.”

“Oh join us, Eros. Amphelia will work wonders on your feet,” she smiled down at the nymph. Eros saw Persephone’s jaw stiffen and he shifted from side to side.

“I wish I could, G-ma.”

“Don’t call me that,” she said stiffly. 

“But we need to get going. Persephone, are you sure it’s ok I’m stealing you away?” Persephone shot the queens an apologetic look.

“I feel awful but we have left a lot to the last minute. You ladies don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not, dear,” Hera smiled. “We will see you tomorrow. Get plenty of rest! You don’t want puffy eyes for the cameras.”  
Amphitrite rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Rest well, QUEEN Persephone.” Persephone gave both of them a little bow before she hurried to the front to settle her account. 

Eros didn’t actually drive so he flew her to the rooftops, where they could chat without being heard.

“It’s the night before your coronation. Why aren’t you home with your King?” 

“Eros… I need you… not to lie to me, ok? Can you please do that? Don’t lie to me?”

“I won’t lie. What is going on, Petals?” 

“Did Hades and Hera….” she trailed off, looking miserable. Eros froze, his eyes wide.

“Why do you ask?”

“Hera made an offhand comment about Hades’s preferences. Plus, I’ve noticed things in the past, about how they act around each other.”

“Perse, you can’t possibly think Uncle Hades would cheat--”

“No, I’m not talking about now. But they are both very old gods and I can imagine… am I the only one who doesn’t know about it, Eros? Am I a fool?”

“No sugarcakes. You are no fool. They kept it a secret. Ma knew because, well, an affair in the royal family is the best kind of gossip. We talked about it. But they kept it very hidden from Zeus. I’m not sure if Zeus ever figured it out or not, but Hades ended it. I felt that he was actually falling in love with her while she was just… using him. Being married to the king of the gods has to royally suck and he didn’t treat her right. Hades was her go-to.”

“The Goddess of Marriage cheated on her husband with her husband’s brother?” Persephone’s eyes flashed.

“Now you can see why they kept it very hush hush. If Zeus found out, you know he would take it out on his brother rather than his wife. The Big Three don’t have the best relationship ever but we’re gods, we all have complicated relationships.”

“Does Poseidon know? About... “ she nodded and he raised a brow.

“I doubt it. Poseidon can be rather dense at times. And though he is the mediator most of the time, he still sides with Zeus quite often.” 

“Well that’s not fair,” she spat. 

“You know that Hades is the oldest of the siblings. He is the rightful King of the gods. He should have been the ruler of the skies. Because Zeus set his siblings free, he decided he should be the High Ruler and said he would give his brothers a fair choice between the realms. But he knew Hades had a thing for Hera and he tricked him, so that Hades was banished to the Underworld. He knew Hera would be too disgusted to travel down there, and that any woman, really, would find it hard to be with the God of the Dead. He didn’t see you coming, Petal Power,” he winked and nudged her cheek. 

“That still doesn’t explain… he should have told me!”

“Perse, he loves you. Whatever he might have felt for my grandmother is long gone. And Hera might have had a jealous moment cause you’re a young, hot goddess who bagged a god who no one thought would fall in love. Not even the goddess of marriage.” 

“My mother always warned me to stay far away from the three kings. She said they were all the same.”

“Well, you learned pretty quickly that wasn’t true. And Demeter just has some grudges she needs to let go of. You saw the Fates’ video yourself. Hades fell in love with you on sight, even if he doesn’t remember.” He squeezed her hand and gave her a smile.

“So, you ready to go home to your husband now?” Persephone checked her phone for the time and her heart jumped when she saw she had a message from him.

“Having fun, sweetness?” 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back from asking him about it,” she admitted. “I’m still mad that he has never told me.” 

“As long as you talk it out and explain why you’re upset,” he said seriously. “You two have been through enough, sugar. Especially with what happened and you being crowned tomorrow… just ask yourself is, do you REALLY want to bring this up right now? Or can it wait?”

“You were the one who taught me that I should always talk it out if I’m upset,” she frowned. “Is it really a good idea for me to bottle it up until after the coronation?”

“I’m just pointing out that it’s a really busy time. This is ancient history, Perse… is it really necessary to bring it up now?” She sighed and dropped her forehead to her knees. 

“You’re right. I’ll stay quiet for now.”

“Hey, don’t forget to SMILE. You’re being crowned Queen, by the guy who loves you more than his own realm. You need to remember to be happy.”

“I am happy,” she insisted.

“OK,” he nodded. “Shall I take you home?” She nodded, too exhausted to fly, and stood up. Eros enfolded her in his wings and took off toward the Underworld.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He kissed her cheek once they made it to the doorstep.

“Psyche and I will be here bright and early to help you get ready.” She squeezed his hands, feeling quite emotional from the day and feeling the tears at the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Eros.” 

“Mmm, I know.” He winked and he took off into the air again. By the time they landed, she had two more messages from Hades, asking if everything was alright, and if she was heading home soon. Persephone dug her keys out of her purse and pushed the door open.

The house felt so cozy once she made it down the entry hall. She kicked off her shoes and peered around the corner.  
Her husband was standing beside the couch with a glass of wine in his hand. The lights were dimmed and the room was bathed in soft candlelight. Persephone could hear some kind of orchestra in the background, one of Hades’s favorite music albums to relax to. He smiled as he towered over her, offering her the glass when she stood in front of him. 

“Welcome home, love. Did you enjoy yourself?” She didn’t answer but pulled him down for a kiss, her hand twisting in the front of his robe. He was taken by surprise but allowed her lips to conquer his. He set the wine glass on the end table and took her by the waist. He became lost in the kiss, completely forgetting what he was going to say.  
His hands moved from her waist to her cheeks, as he felt himself start to fall under her spell. Quickly, he broke this kiss and pressed his lips to her nose and forehead. She tried to follow his lips with hers, releasing a needy whine and he chuckled softly. He reached for the wineglass and pushed it into her hands.

“Odin and Frigg, from the Norse Pantheon, sent us this bottle of rare wine as a gift. I thought we should have a glass before bed.” She glanced around the room, her eyes lingering on the candles.

“How did you know I would be home soon?” 

“When I didn’t hear from you, I texted Hera and she said you’d left with Eros. I assumed he would be bringing you home and, well, Eros is nothing if not traditional.”

“What do you mean?” He smiled and pulled her hand to his lips.

“The night before a Queen’s coronation… certain comforts are provided by her King. A ceremony, if you will. Just for the two of us. I’m surprised Eros took you out, to be honest. He knows the customs, especially being the God of Sexual Love.” 

“He didn’t really take me out, I asked him for a ride home. I was too tired to fly.” Hades gave her a bemused look and she knew he was wondering why she hadn’t messaged him for a ride. 

“He was shopping nearby so it was just convenient. Besides, I did promise you that you wouldn’t have to come looking for me.” His smile relaxed slightly. 

“Did you have a good time?” She nodded and stood on her tiptoes for another kiss. He indulged it for a moment before indicating toward the wine. He needed to distract her, before he fell deeper into her embrace. He needed to reign in his desires. At least right now.

“I hope you like it. I actually think the Norse gods do better with ale and mead, rather than wine, but let’s see how it tastes.” They lifted their glasses and Persephone inhaled the rich smell. She tasted just a bit and her lips smacked loudly. Hades made a face.

“They really should stick to ale.” 

“It was kind of them to send this though,” she lifted the bottle. He nodded and finished his glass. He recorked the wine and set it in the fridge to chill. Smiling, he took her hand and led her upstairs. She saw more candles in the bedroom and bathroom, and their huge tub was full of steaming water with rose petals floating on the surface. She gasped in delight as he bowed low.

“If you are too tired to proceed with the ceremony--”

“No, Hades, I’m fine,” she cut him off, her eyes drinking the room in.

“First, your King needs to wash you with the sweetest smelling oils. Go ahead and get in.” She quickly pulled her dress over her head and Hades turned to get a towel while she stripped her underwear off as well. He stood by, still smiling broadly, as he helped her lower herself into the tub. She looked up expectantly and he dropped to his knees.

“Turn around.” 

“Don’t you want to come in with me?”

“This is for you, sweetness. Not me.”

“But I want my husband in here with me. As Queen, are you not supposed to obey my command?” Hades looked like he wanted to say something but his face broke out into a smile. 

“As you wish, my Queen.” He quickly stripped his clothes off and stepped in behind her. He spread his long legs out and reached for her waist to pull her back against him. He reached for various oils and poured them over her head and put the warm rag to her flushed skin. 

“Persephone, my love, as these oils soak into your lovely skin, and the scents will remain with you, remember our bond as husband and wife and know that I, your King, will remain with you. Through it all, whatever may come our way, we will remain together. A King stays by his Queen’s side.” She smiled sleepily as he scratched at her scalp, washing her hair before collecting water in his large palms and tilting it over her, washing the suds away. He continued to rub the oils into her skin with the rag, brushing it down her body. She was hoping he would linger over her breasts or pay more attention to her writhing pelvis but he dutifully finished washing her. He set the rag down and reached for a candle. He brought it under her nose and she leaned back into his chest.

“Like this flame, my love for you will always see you out of the darkness. As your King, I will always light the way for you, provide you a path to safety and lead you back to me. Our love is eternal, my Queen, and this will remind you that I will forever provide you warmth. A King is a bright flame for his Queen.” Persephone’s head was spinning; indeed, it felt like a second wedding, the wedding vows so similar. 

He reached behind him and brought a mug in front of her. She held it up to her nose and Hades chuckled in her ear.

“This part is supposed to be with wine but I figured you might have already had a lot to drink. I used your favorite chocolate instead.” 

“Oooh, ok,” she said excitedly. Hades’s hands covered hers.

“As this drink reinvigorates you and gives you strength and clarity, this will remind you that I am always here for you when you need me. I pour my strength into you and I will do my best to help clear your mind of worries or sadness. A King is a pillar for his Queen.” She took a sip and hummed into the mug. With the warm water surrounding her, the warm drink in her hands, and the warm arms around her, she was feeling quite giddy.  
Hades surprised her by gently moving her forward and climbing out of the tub. He knelt, nude and dripping, next to the tub with his palms facing upward.

“I come to you, my Queen, humbled and vulnerable. Asking you to love me and to love my realm. To love my people and to swear to rule alongside me as a just and a compassionate Queen. I am Aideonous, Prince of Darkness, the Unseen One and the King of the Underworld. You are Persephone, goddess of spring, Bringer of Death, Queen of the Underworld. If you choose to take my hand right here, right now, then tomorrow I will place a crown upon your head and before the three realms, will declare you as my Queen. Do you accept me, Persephone, for all that I bring for you and all I ask of you? Do you accept me as your partner, your equal in all things, your King?” He reached his hand out toward her, his eyes still lowered to the floor. Persephone took his hand and pulled his fingers to her lips. 

“I accept you, Aidoneous, and will love you and your people and your realm. I choose to be your Queen.” Finally, he looked up and she was startled to see his eyes were glassy. But he was smiling. Tears streamed down his cheeks and yet he looked so happy. He gave her the most loving look as he stood up with a towel and once she stood, he wrapped it around her tightly. He took his time drying every inch of skin, then taking the towel to her hair. She had left it below her shoulders, deciding that the pixie cut was purely “Kore” and she was leaving the young goddess behind tomorrow. Besides, Eros had told her longer hair made her look older and more mature. She didn’t know if that was true but elected for longer hair for the coronation, at least. 

Hades finished drying her off and helped her to her feet. While she brushed her teeth and went looking for clothes, he toweled himself dry and ran his fingers through his damp hair. After brushing his teeth, he joined her in the bedroom, searching for clean underwear. When he reached for a pair of pants to sleep in, she knocked them out of his hand and he blinked in surprise.

“Your Queen wants you just like that tonight,” she flicked her eyes up and down his body and he swallowed nervously. 

“I hate to disappoint you, goddess, but we can’t do anything tonight. As part of the ceremony,” he said quickly, noting her growing anger. “Believe me, Zeus raged about the rules too. But a night without being with your King supposedly makes the bond stronger as we long to be together again.” 

“Tomorrow night,” she said firmly before moving to stand directly in front of him. Despite her tiny size, he gulped audibly at the fire in her eyes.

“Tomorrow night, you WILL service your Queen. I won’t have my husband refuse me any longer. Is that understood?”

“As you wish, My Queen.” She pursed her lips and pulled the blankets back. Hades watched her as she settled into the sheets, her thin shirt leaving nothing to the imagination. Swallowing, he turned off all the lights and made sure all the candles had been extinguished. He hoped he’d remembered all of them downstairs too. He climbed in beside her and settled on his back. Persephone found her favorite spot on his chest and their combined warmth made her fall asleep rather quickly. Hades, however, remained awake, staring at the ceiling and reminding himself that tomorrow, after nearly two millenia of ruling the Underworld by himself, of thinking he would never find a queen, that he would finally have the most perfect woman on a throne next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one, I know, but I wanted to go ahead and post the coronation and then we can deal with sexy times for coronation night and whatever drama the following morning may hold ;) 
> 
> thank you for all the awesome reviews!!!! Hope you enjoy this one because the coronation was a lot of fun to write!

When Persephone awoke, it was to an empty bed but the sweetest smelling flowers on the pillow and sheets. She smiled as she brought one to her nose, inhaling the fragrant scent. She glanced at the clock and realized it was still very early. A note was buried under the flower petals and her smile faded when she read it.

Good morning, my precious Queen, 

As tradition requires, I have left you in the care of your friends to help you prepare for the coming day. I will be at Tower 1, preparing for your arrival.  
The Underworld is rejoicing, my goddess. For after today, we will have a Queen.  
I cannot wait to look into your eyes and see my Dread Queen looking back at me.  
Though please remember, I fell in love with and will continue to love my little goddess, Kore.  
Though I will always use this name when we are alone, you will henceforth be known as Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. 

I eagerly await your arrival, my treasure.

Yours, 

Hades

Persephone ran a hand over his words, the ink still drying. She smiled and set it aside before standing up and going downstairs for a drink.

As she was sipping her orange juice, there was a loud knock at the door and she raised her brow at the clock. Eros hadn’t been kidding when he’d said bright and early. She wrapped her robe around her tightly and went to open it.

Her eyes widened when she saw how crowded her doorstep was. Eros and Psyche smiled at her in the front, while Hecate helped Athena support the heavy dress. Artemis waved from the back and Persephone’s wide eyes traveled over the group.

“Ummm, come in,” she stepped back and held the door open. Eros gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as he passed, Hecate and Athena both gave her smiles as they carried the dress into the living room, and Artemis flung her arms around her.

“Artie, I’m surprised you’re here! In the Underworld. At Hades’s house, of all places.”

“Not even my dislike for the King of the Dead is going to stop me from celebrating my girl’s coronation day,” Artemis said excitedly. Persephone giggled and shook her head.

“OK baby girl,” Eros called from the living room. “Time to get you into hair and make-up!”

“Why don’t I make some breakfast for everyone,” Athena said, crossing to the kitchen.

“Yes please! And coffee,” Eros gasped. 

“I’ll make the coffee. Athena, let me know if you need any help,” Hecate came in behind her. 

“OK, what kind of hairstyle are we thinking of,” Eros cocked his head as he framed Persephone’s face. 

“Loose, it frames her face well,” Psyche cocked her head too.

“A regal updo,” Athena said from the counter. 

“Maybe a long curly ponytail?” Artemis suggested. Eros gave her a patronizing look.

“Artemis, this baby is going to be a QUEEN. No ponytails!” Artemis held up her hands in surrender. She really wasn’t great with the whole dress up girly things but she wanted to be here for her best friend. 

“I’ll help with breakfast,” she announced, going to join Athena and Hecate. Eros hummed while he held Persephone’s hair out of her face, cocking his head this way and that.

“Hecate, how does Hades like her hair the most?”

“I’m not in the habit of asking my boss his preferences on his wife’s physical traits,” she said in a clipped tone. Eros rolled his eyes.

“She’s no fun,” he muttered.

“I am PLENTY of fun,” she said in a low voice. “And I am the goddess of witchcraft, which you’d do well to remember.” 

“OK, ok, let’s focus on Persephone.”

“How about we ask her,” Psyche rolled her eyes. “Perse, honey, what do you think?”

“I’d like to leave it down. But maybe we can curl it so it’s a bit more classy.”

“I like your way of thinking, babycakes,” Eros exclaimed as he summoned a high-tech curling iron. “Psyche, go ahead and start on her make-up.” 

“I like the color choice,” Psyche smiled as she lifted one of the goddess’s hands. “Since you’re wearing a lot of black.”

“This was like, shiny black,” Persephone wriggled in her chair. “It was prettier than the other shades of black.” Hecate snorted and she and Athena shared a look. 

“I just did your nails the other night,” Eros pouted. “You could have saved a lot of money!”

“Hera paid for it,” Persephone shrugged. 

They worked on her for several hours, Eros never being satisfied with her make-up. Finally, Hecate put her foot down and told him no more eye make-up and that Persephone looked beautiful already. Persephone scarfed down a quick breakfast before going upstairs to change into the lingerie Eros had helped her pick. When she came back down, she held her robe tightly around her. Athena had the dress unpacked and ready and gave her a little bow when Persephone stepped off the last stair.

“Your gown awaits, Your Majesty.” Persephone flushed as Hecate and Athena held the dress up. Eros busied himself with cleaning up his work station while Artemis and Psyche helped Persephone remove her robe and step into the dress. She stood still while the goddesses worked at the stays while Psyche helped her with the shoes. Hecate stood in front of her with tissue paper in her palms.

“Hades had these made for you along with your crown. This is the symbol of the Unseen One, Our King of the Underworld.” She fastened a symbol to her dress, sort of like a brooch. It looked much like her sickle with a circle over it. She had seen this symbol in books and understood it as the mortals’ way of identifying Hades’s temples and altars. Though most mortals were too afraid of him to even visit a temple, sacrifices were still made to him if only to appease him. Hades acted as if he didn’t mind but Persephone knew it bothered him, to see his brothers receive so much worship and him so little. It came with the territory, he had said. The fear and the hate, it went along with the title of the God of the Dead. 

Persephone briefly wondered if she would get as much fear as her husband. She had heard the rumors the mortals spread (helped along, she was sure, by a few particular gods) about how Hades had kidnapped her and forced her to marry him. He had been very upset when he’d first heard the tale but she had calmed his nerves, assuring him that all that mattered was that they knew the truth. She cared not for others’ thoughts about them. She loved him and he loved her and that was what mattered.  
Persephone raised her eyes from the brooch back to Hecate’s. The witch smiled and held up a pair of teardrop earrings. Onyx with diamonds in between the intricate teardrop shapes. Persephone tried not to squeal with delight as her friend put them in her ears. 

“I think you’re ready, Majesty,” Hecate murmured. 

“Let me see,” Eros tugged on her hand and had her turn this way and that. His eyes became glassy. “She is! Our little Kore, about to be crowned Queen.” 

“OK Persephone, how are you feeling?”

“Um… a little nauseated.” 

“Totally normal,” Eros waved it away. 

“How is the dress?” Athena ran her hand over the waistline. “Does it feel too tight?”

“Just a tiny bit,” Persephone admitted.

“That’s totally fine, we can take care of that. Hecate, come upstairs and help me, will you?” Hecate nodded and lifted the gown while Persephone followed Athena up the stairs and into their bedroom. Athena positioned Persephone in front of the full mirror and unzipped the dress.

“OK, let’s see, we can take a little more out here… and…”

“IsitpossiblethatI’mpregnant,” Persephone asked in one breath. Athena straightened up, blinking.

“What was that?”

“Is it possible… do you think I might be pregnant?” Athena mouthed wordlessly as her gaze flew to Hecate. Hecate subtly shook her head as Persephone ran her hands over the front of her stomach.

“Hades would be a wonderful father,” she said softly. Athena gave Hecate an inquisitive look before she placed a hand over Persephone’s.

“I think anything is possible. You’ve been married several weeks now.”

“I don’t know if it’s the right time but… I think Hades will be happy about it.” Athena swallowed at the sharp glare Hecate was giving her.

“I think he would be too.” Persephone smiled at her reflection before it faded quickly.

“Oh sugarsnaps, I need to pee! Better do it now before I get all zipped up again, right?” 

“Yeah, here... just step out and… there, go ahead.” Persephone shot the goddess a grateful look before running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Hecate gripped Athena’s wrist.

“WHY would you say that,” she hissed.

“Well how could she be pregnant? Maybe Uncle Hades--”

“As the goddess of wisdom, you know very well that Hades is incapable of reproducing. You also know HOW ELSE she could be pregnant.” Athena frowned as she yanked her wrist free.

“You don’t… you can’t mean…” Hecate’s nostrils flared silently.

“Does Uncle know?” 

“I don’t have time to tell you all the details. Something has happened, and yes, the King knows. This new piece of information, however, will shatter his heart.”

“Hecate, are you saying that Persephone was… was she--?”

“Oh my gosh that’s better,” Persephone said happily as she opened the door. Hecate plastered on a smile and she and Athena picked the dress back up.

“Let’s get you all zipped up. We are due at Underworld Corp soon.” 

After Athena let out a few of the seams, Persephone felt like she could breathe normally and smiled broadly at her reflection. 

“You are ready, My Queen,” Hecate said, setting her hands on the smaller goddess’s shoulders. 

“Well… let’s do this then.”

“One more thing, Majesty,” Hecate leaned in close. “Perhaps you should save the news of your possible… condition, until you know for sure. I’ll get you a test tonight, if you like.”

“That’s a good idea, thank you Hecate! I won’t say anything to him until I know for sure.” Hecate nodded while Athena’s gaze burned into Hecate’s skull. 

“After you, Your Majesty,” Hecate bowed and ushered Persephone out of the room. She sensed Athena about to say something in her ear and her hand flew up.

“Later,” she hissed. “We will likely need your help with this anyway.” 

Eros squealed louder than anyone when Persephone came downstairs. Artemis and Psyche stood with their hands over their mouths, their eyes wide in adoration. Persephone hugged each of them until Hecate clapped her hands and proclaimed it was past time to leave. 

Everyone piled into one of Hades’s expensive cars and Hecate looked smug in the driver’s seat. 

“This is the only time Hades will ever let me drive his car,” she said gleefully. 

When they arrived at Underworld Corp, Hecate parked in one of Hades’s assigned spaces and offered her hand to help Persephone out of the car. She was shocked none of the press had appeared, so she knew Hades must be doing a good job of keeping them appeased in the lower chambers. 

“Come with me,” she led the group toward the parking structure but not to the door. 

“Um, Hecate?”

“This,” Hecate summoned a doorway in the middle of the parking structure and the elevator door slid open, “will take us directly to the lower chambers, where Hades is waiting for you.”

“The lower chambers?” Her voice trembled slightly. The courtrooms in the lower chambers were where Hades held his more severe judgements. Persephone had only been in the room a few times. 

“You are to be his Queen, Persephone, his equal,” Hecate whispered in her ear as she discreetly squeezed her friend’s hand. “You will sit on the throne next to him and oversee the judgements. He will look to you for your compassion and your opinions. It is to be your courtroom, just as much as it is his.” Persephone had to take several calming breaths but Hecate’s words gave her a surge of confidence and she nodded, before stepping into the elevator. Everyone squeezed in behind her and Hecate waved her hand. 

When the door slid open again, Persephone could see flashes from photographers’ cameras and could hear her husband’s deep voice. She froze, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt someone slide a hand into each of hers. 

“Perse… it will be alright.” 

“They can’t hurt you anymore, Persephone. You’re a Queen now. They can’t hurt you.” She squeezed her eyes tighter against the flashes and felt herself being tugged forward slightly. 

“I know what she needs. Excuse me for a moment.” She felt fear overcome her and leaned into the wall. 

“Face it, Persie, you’ll never be queen material. You would have been better off staying with me. After all, we were so good together.”

“No,” she shook her head, squeezing back tears. She vaguely heard someone speaking but her ears were buzzing too much to make out the words.

“Excuse us for just a moment, won’t you?” Large hands cupped her face and she felt the softest lips on her forehead.

“Open your eyes, my love. Look at me.” Slowly, Persephone forced her eyes open. They met dark irises of fire and she wanted to close hers again.

“Look at me, sweetness, focus on my voice, ok? You’re alright. You’re safe in my arms, as you always will be. You’re home, in the Underworld.” Persephone’s breathing steadied and she felt warm hands rubbing her arms.

“You’re doing wonderfully, my goddess. Just breathe. Good job, Persephone.” When she came to, she noticed she was being supported by her husband while her friends were all gathered on the other side of the room, determinedly avoiding looking over here. Persephone’s hand went to her head and she tried to stand on her own. Hades helped her stand up straight as he wiped a tear away with his thumb.

“There’s my goddess. Welcome back, love.”

“Hades? What happened?”

“A panic attack, a big one, I might add. Hecate fetched me straight away but it took me a few moments to help you calm your breathing. How are you feeling now?””

“A little dizzy,” she admitted.

“Hecate, would you mind fetching a glass of water?” She felt a cup being pushed into her hands and she shuddered. 

“There you are. Your color is returning. Drink some water, it will help.” He tenderly pushed a curl out of her face and kissed her temple. 

As she lifted the cup to her lips, she drank in more than the liquid. The sight of her husband nearly took all her breath away. She had thought he had been dressed splendidly at their wedding but right now… he was the epitome of an-all powerful King. His robes of brocade and velvet left part of his chest bare but trailed the ground behind him. His white locks were neatly styled and his onyx crown rested on his head, a portion of the stones in the center of his forehead. He held his bident in his hand, creating a picture of both a wrathful lord and the peace of death. His eyes were concerned pools of fire and darkness that showed Persephone her reflection. In his eyes, she could see herself. Not the weak little goddess forced to remember horrible times, but the strong woman she had become over the years who would in a few moments call herself a Queen.  
Hades gave her a smile and offered her his hand. He pulled her hand to his lips and sucked in a breath. 

“Good Gaea, you are stunning,” he breathed against her pink flesh. “Every creature in the Underground will rest at your feet and worship their new Queen.” His hand moved up to her cheek.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m ready,” she said firmly. “I’m ready to be your Queen.” 

“If I need to have the cameras removed--”

“That won’t be necessary,” she shook her head. “I’m fine now. Just a brief moment of weakness.”

“Losing control is never a weakness, Persephone. The traumas in your life have helped shape you into the fiery young woman you are today. That does not mean, however, that you should discount their impact. I know your therapist has told you this.”

“Yes,” she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “But I choose not to think about it at this moment and instead focus on the moment on hand. I know they are waiting.”

“Let them wait,” he said dismissively. “They will wait for eternity for their Queen.”

“Yes but I don’t think your brothers will,” she giggled. Hades rolled his eyes.

“It is your day and we will all wait until you are ready.”

“Which I am,” she bowed her head. “Thank you, my friends, for all of your help,” she called across the room. 

“Let me check your makeup, Petals,” Eros hurried over but Psyche smacked his hand.

“She looks beautiful, Eros, leave her be.” 

“No smudges,” he breathed in relief. “My work here is done. Pysche and I will go find a seat.”

“We’ll go with you too,” Athena nodded. “My Lord,” she bowed to Hades, before turning to Persephone. “My Lady Majesty.” Persephone smiled as her friends all filed out and took their seats. Hades offered his hand again.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” 

“You’ll be by my side,” she said with a smile. “So I’ll be ready for anything.” Hades held his arm straight out so Persephone could rest her hand upon his. As they entered the chamber, it was like Zeus’s lightning had been released. Flashes went off in their faces but Persephone kept her face expressionless and Hades never felt her waver. He cast her a proud gaze as he led her through the aisle of people and up the dais. 

Persephone then noticed two thrones at the top of the dais. One was obsidian, with gold etchings of skulls and symbols too ancient for Persephone to even know. A cypress tree was carved near the top and seemed to circle back toward the other throne. She had seen this one before, even commenting on the tree.

Her eyes widened at the majesty of the one next to his. It, too, was obsidian but there were trees and flowers carved into the stone with an ornate tree rising from the top of the throne. It seemed to be reaching for the tree from Hades’s throne, and Persephone saw jewel-encrusted pomegranates along the bottom. To the right of her throne, Cerberus stood guard, seeming to be resisting from running right at her. The dog seemed to understand this was a very important moment. 

Hades turned to face the room, and Persephone did the same. He released her hand and raised his arms in the air.

“Kneel Persephone, goddess of spring.” She obeyed and lowered her head, holding her palms up toward him like she was presenting him an offering.

She was. She was giving herself over entirely, to Hades, to his realm, to his people. She would be their Queen, the other side of judgement, a figure of power and compassion. She hardly heard her husband’s words. She repeated when he asked her to repeat, she answered when he asked her a question, but she kept her eyes closed and her chin lowered. 

“Rise Persephone,” she heard behind her and she quickly obeyed his command. She let her eyes sweep over the faces before her, her lips curling up when she saw her mother in the front row, holding a tissue to her face and smiling- smiling! She felt Hades shift behind her and he placed something in her open palm. She glanced sideways to see a full, ripe pomegranate in her hand. 

“The imperial orb represents the Queen’s absolute power,” his voice echoed around the chamber. “For our friends who do not call the Underworld home, the pomegranate symbolizes not only fertility and power, but also blood and death. Our Queen, the goddess of springtime, now also the goddess of the Underworld, where the dead dwell, has power over both.” He moved to her other side and placed a marble torch in her other hand. It was heavy and Persephone’s eyes widened at the dancing flame.

“The torch represents death but also truth and eternal life. The flame comes straight from the River Phlegethon and is eternal, as is the Queen’s rule by my side. She has brought hope and light to the Underworld, as her eternal flame signifies. ” Persephone felt herself blushing. She had heard from Hecate and Hades and Meg and even Thanatos how much good she had done for the realm since she had come. She found it hard to believe she had made that much of a difference but the people were clapping in loud agreement.  
Hades shifted again and there was a collective gasp around the room. She felt something heavy being placed on her head and she lifted her chin a little higher.

“Before my subjects, and the subjects of the realms of the world, my family and my friends, before the pillars of truth and justice, I present to you my wife and my love, Persephone, Queen of the Underworld.” The applause and cheers were deafening. He gave her a tender kiss on her forehead before leading her back to her throne. He gently nudged her to sit down and she did so, sitting on the edge of her chair with the pomegranate held out in one hand, the torch in the other. Hades stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. 

“Queen Persephone, I present to you, the people of your realm. Your subjects, who will worship you as I will. And while you are here, you shall rule all that lives and moves and shall have the greatest rights among the deathless gods: those who defraud you and do not appease your power with offerings, reverently performing rites and paying fit gifts, shall be punished for evermore." He raised his arms again and the room erupted into more applause. People stood and cheered; Persephone could hear Eros yelling something along the lines of “that’s my Petal Power”. She smiled broadly and bowed her head in thanks. Hades moved to her side and finally sat in his own throne. He waved to someone across the room and the crowd started to disperse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping I could have the next chapter up before LO comes back, so hope you enjoy and then we can all rejoice together at the return of Rachel and LO!!   
> XOXO

Photographers and members of the press began to rush toward the dais, their cameras in hand. Hecate was suddenly at the couples’ side, motioning for the press to remain at the bottom of the dais. Hades turned to his queen, his lips curved into a sweet smile.

“How are you feeling, love?”

“Slightly overwhelmed,” she breathed. “But also, really great.”

“Good. You’re doing wonderfully. We’ll allow them photographs of you with your symbols of power and then you can set them aside. Hephaestus crafted a sickle to hold the torch. It’s on the side of your throne, like where I can set my bident.” He showed her and she glanced around her throne. 

“Alright Hecate,” he nodded to his friend. 

Persephone was fairly certain that she was making lots of derp faces in many of the pictures but they had been flashing so quickly, she never knew whom to look at or when to smile. Hades cleared his throat and leaned toward her.

“Just stare straight ahead,” he muttered under his breath. After that, Persephone stared at the back wall, her smile hitching several times because her face was starting to hurt.   
When the last photographer lowered his camera, Persephone turned to her husband, to find he was already looking at her.

“Tell me you weren’t gazing at me for all of those pictures,” she said with a laugh.

“So what if I was? The Underworld knows how deeply I have fallen in love with you, might as well make sure all the realms know it.” She snorted and turned to set her torch into its rightful niche. It sat high above her, as Hades’s bident sat above his throne. 

“I’ll take that,” Hades smiled as he reached for the pomegranate. Hecate bowed low as she took it and backed away without lifting her head. 

“One collective interview, Hecate,” Hades mumbled to her. She nodded and turned to speak to the press.   
Luckily, no one addressed their questions toward the new Queen except to ask her who had made her dress. She felt both relieved and irritated. Was that really what they cared about? Her fashion? Hades didn’t seem to notice and went on answering questions as they were asked.

Finally, he waved his hand and the press was ushered out of the room. Hecate nodded to the group who had assembled at the foot of the dais.

“Many have come to pledge their loyalty to you and offer you their respects,” he whispered again. Persephone sighed softly. The day had been long and she was tiring quickly, despite how excited she was. 

First to approach the new Queen was her mother. Demeter clutched her sickle in her hand as she lowered to her knees. 

“Majesty,” the goddess bent her head. 

“Mama, you don’t need to bow to me,” Persephone said, trying to pull her mother up.

“I kneel before you, Queen of the Underworld. I have put you and your King through terrible pain and ask, again, for your forgiveness. I still cannot believe my own child has   
become a Queen.” 

“Demeter, please rise. Of course we forgive you and you are welcome into our realm at any time.” The green goddess rose to her feet and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. 

“I know His Highness will take good care of my daughter. Not that Her Majesty needs protection, but--”

“With my life, Demeter,” Hades assured her. Demeter bowed to the couple again before moving to the side. Next to lower herself before the Queen was Artemis, with Athena and Hestia just behind her. Persephone blinked in shock at the eternal maidens before her.

“Persephone, as a woman, and my best friend, I offer you my eternal protection. As the goddess of the moon and stars, I will always be able to hear your call should you need my help.” Artemis paused and bit her lip, swallowing deeply. When she lifted her head again, Persephone saw her eyes were glassy.

“I know that doesn’t mean much now… that I should have been a better friend, a better protector… I allowed him to come into my house and--” she paused as Persephone rested a hand on her wrist. 

“As we are sometimes called ancient, so is all of this. Put it behind you, dearest Artie, and let’s focus on the present. I do not blame you. I never did. And I gladly accept your protection and your eternal friendship. Rise Artemis, goddess of the hunt.” But Artemis remained where she was as the other two goddesses dropped to their knees.

“Though you are a maiden no longer, we still offer our love and loyalty to the new Queen of the Underworld,” Hestia held out her hands, palms open. Athena and Artemis repeated the action, offering Persephone their upturned hands. 

“It is not everyday that a new Queen is crowned,” Athena said with a smile, her face still lowered. 

“And it is certainly not every day that one of the 6 Traitors marries,” Hestia said, shooting Hades a kindly smile. He returned it, despite all of the trouble Hestia and her organization had caused for him and for Persephone. He knew a lot of it was Demeter but it still angered him when he thought of the many months that Persephone spent at his house, weeping in his arms. However, he had done as Persephone had asked when they had first made their relationship public. She had asked that they forget about all the troubles and tears, and focus on their new (and fragile) relationship. It hadn’t been easy, as Hades had wanted to incinerate every being who had made his goddess’s life a living hell. But he’d been determined to show Persephone he could be good and that he could let her take care of her own problems. 

So he continued to watch his Queen smile and speak graciously to those who had done her wrong. He’d learned his Persephone was sweet and forgiving though she had a fiery, spiteful side to her that would come out on occasion. He loved both sides equally. Her power and passion turned him on to no end, while he also adored curling up with the sweet pink “cinnamon roll”, as Eros liked to call her. 

Hades realized he had dazed off and the TGOEM had disappeared, while Eros, Psyche, Aphrodite, and Ares were now kneeling in front of her.   
Hades was grateful as more gods and goddesses came forward to pay their respects. She was a Queen and deserved to be treated as such. But he had feared that she would not receive tribute and worship because of their location. Gods of Olympus rarely made the trip down here, so he nodded in thanks to each of them as they passed.   
Hermes and Thanatos both kissed her hand as they muttered their unyielding loyalty. The Furies and the Fates all knelt and kissed Persephone’s robes. Hades was stunned to see the Fates’ actions. He couldn’t remember the Fates ever showing him such respect!   
He tried to think back to his coronation but it was too difficult. Had he even had a coronation? 

No, he didn’t think so. He had been banished to the Underworld and it had sort of grown around him. It was essentially an extension of himself, as he had once explained to Persephone before they had started dating. 

And now he had someone to share it all with. He had always thought his realm was too gloomy and depressing for anyone to be happy, but his subjects loved their homeland and his wife’s eyes always sparkled when she talked about the Underworld. She loved the eternal night, she had assured him on more than one occasion, though he could never understand how a spring goddess could survive without the sun. 

Hades heard her suck in a breath and saw her sit up a little straighter. He smiled as his brothers and their wives made their way up the dais, and knelt before his Queen. Poseidon and Amphitrite were first, bowing their heads low.

“Queen Persephone,” Poseidon said loudly. “You are as radiant as the flowers you grow. Never did believe I’d see someone sitting in a throne beside that old man and yet here you are, sitting below the sacred symbols of the Underworld.” He rose to kiss her hand, while his queen remained on her knees.

“Majesty,” she murmured. “Your Highness,” she turned to Hades. “I offer my heartfelt congratulations and love for both of you. Poseidon and I have a gift for you both.” 

“Trite, I told you that wasn’t necessary--” Hades interjected but the Sea Queen cast him a look that made him fall silent.

“You know how Trite is with her gifts,” Poseidon chuckled as he helped his wife to her feet. “Anyway, the deed is already in your name so no takesies-backsies.” Hades reached   
over and took Persephone’s hand. 

“Deed?”

“You, dear brother, along with your lovely wife, are the proud new owners of a seafront villa in Sicily.” Persephone’s eyes widened just as her jaw dropped.

“You’re… you’re serious?”

“It was Trite’s idea,” Poseidon winked at his wife. “We really don’t use it anymore and you two didn’t really take a honeymoon, so hopefully you’ll use it soon before the weather   
gets too cold. But yes, all yours.” Persephone jumped up from her throne, uncaring of proper etiquette or how it looked, and hugged her in-laws. Hades remained in his throne   
though he shook Posiedon’s hand gratefully.

“That sounds truly wonderful, Sei. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts.”

“Yes, we do,” Persephone squealed as she settled back into her throne. Poseidon and Amphitrite bowed low as they backed away from the royal couple. 

Zeus and Hera approached next and Hades immediately felt the room become uncomfortable, like… too stuffy. Zeus bowed and brought Persephone’s hand to his lips. His eyes didn’t leave hers as his smirk touched her skin. She faked a smile as she resisted from rubbing her hand on her dress. Why couldn’t she learn to like him? He was Hades’s brother, after all, and was the King of the Gods. So why did she always feel like she was choking when she was around him? It wasn’t the terrible cologne that cost several thousand drachma that he always wore. She didn't think.

He HAD been the one to let Apollo off far too easy but she had assured Hades she was fine and she wanted to forget all about that slimy sun god. 

Hera took her husband’s place and squeezed Persephone’s hands.

“Little dove, you look positively divine. Like a true Queen.” Persephone bowed her head in thanks. 

“Thank you, Hera. I am so happy and grateful that both of you could attend.”

“Well we weren’t going to miss little Kore’s coronation,” Zeus winked. Hades’s jaw tightened.

“Zeus, if you don’t mind, please address the Queen as Persephone and show her a bit more respect.” 

“A bit more respect?” Zeus raised his brow. “Brother, I am the King of the Gods. That includes all 3 realms. That includes you and your queen. I showed up here, didn’t I? I rarely   
make visits down here--”

“Unless it’s to barge into my home to complain or to drink.” 

“Well. Congratulations, Queen Persephone. I am glad my brother finally has someone to boss him around. Although you are… what was it Eros said? The personification of a pink cinnamon roll. I suspect my brother is typically the dominant one.”

“Zeus,” Hera said sharply, coming to stand next to her husband. “That’s enough. Let’s go home.” She cast Hades an apologetic look as she shook her head.

“My blessings to you both, and sweet Persephone, you look beautiful.” Hera blew her a kiss before she followed Zeus out of the room. Persephone seemed to sink in her throne as   
she huffed. 

“Hades, how much longer? I’m exhausted.” Hades scanned the room and met Hecate’s eyes. He nodded and Hecate flew into action.

“We’re finished, sweetness. You did wonderfully, my Queen.” He rose to his feet and stood behind her throne. He bent down and kissed her temple, causing her to sigh. 

“My Lord Hades?” 

“Yes Hecate?” 

“The Court Painter is here and wants to know if you’d like him to start today, or…”

“No,” he shook his head, his hands resting on Persephone’s shoulders. “No, we’ll sit for a portrait another day. I want to get my queen home and fed before she passes out on me.” 

“Yes sir.” The goddess went to speak to what looked to be a satyr, while Hades helped Persephone to her feet. His eyes widened as his hand flew to her hip.

“Was that your stomach roaring like a minotaur?” 

“I’m a little hungry,” her hand rested on her stomach. Understatement, she almost snorted. She was famished. And this dress was so heavy, weighing her down completely. 

“Alright, my love. Let’s go home.” He whistled for Cerberus and the giant dog joined them, quickly becoming his normal size with one head to nuzzle against Persephone’s hand.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deciding he would return for his cars later, he grasped Persephone in his arms and whisked her home in a cloud of smoke. Cerberus scratched on the door not a few seconds later. All of the furry babies howled and cried at the appearance of Mommy and Daddy and climbed over each other for pets and cuddles. Hades chuckled as he rubbed heads, walking into the living room and dropping his robes over his shoulders. 

“How about you go get out of that dress while I cook us some dinner,” he said, his strong back already exposed. Persephone stared hungrily, wondering if she really needed dinner because all she was wanting at that moment was him. 

“Ok, sounds good. But don’t you want to relax a little too? Want me to bring you your robe?” 

“Oh that does sound nice. I’ll come up with you.” She kicked her shoes off at the foot of the stairs and lifted the dress so she could walk. A strong pair of arms swept her up and   
she squealed as she flung her arms around his neck. He chuckled loudly as he rocked her from side to side.

“I don’t know how much that dress weighs but you have been holding yourself up magnificently.” When he entered their bedroom, he set her on the bed before going to the closet.

“Do you need help getting out of it?” She didn’t want him to see the lingerie just yet but she would need help.

“Just the top buttons and I can manage the rest.” He nodded, returning to help with the buttons. When she felt it start to drop past her shoulders, she gripped it and nodded.

“Thank you. I may take a quick bath while you cook, if that’s alright?”

“Of course,” he kissed her cheek and returned to the closet. Persephone watched in the mirror as her husband stripped out of the robes and stood in nothing but his tight black boxer-briefs. She bit her lip as she stared at that curvy bottom for a bit too long. He grabbed his robe from the door and pulled it on. 

“Any requests?” He asked as he swooped down on her to kiss her cheek again.

“Surprise me,” she shrugged. He gently removed the crown from her head and set it on top of the wardrobe. He also helped her with her jewelry, setting it all on their own little   
stands next to the crown. 

“Alright, I’ll call you when it’s ready.” He started to pull away but she stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. Hades gasped as her lips crashed against his, her tongue prying his mouth open. He felt dizzy as his hands drifted to her hips. Hearing her stomach growl again made him pull back and clear his throat. 

“Let’s get you fed first,” he mumbled, booping her on the nose. She rolled her eyes but watched him tighten his robe as he disappeared down the hall.   
Persephone managed to get herself out of the dress without ruining it. She pulled on her silk robe and checked her reflection. The robe was fairly see-through so she knew he would be able to see the lingerie during dinner. Shaking her head, she hurried to the closet and pulled out the tapestry. She only had a little bit left to finish, so she climbed onto the bed and propped it on her lap.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades hummed to himself as he adjusted the temperature on the stove. The stir-fry was starting to smell delicious and he danced around doggies to get the rest of dinner ready. 

He was happy. That was obvious from the humming, but he was feeling happier than he had in ages. Aside from his wedding, of course. That would probably always be the happiest day of his life. And everyday with Persephone since then had been perfect.   
The coronation had gone off without a hitch and his goddess really had done so well through it all. He’d been worried when he’d seen her reaction to the photographers but she had pulled herself together and had held herself like a queen the entire time. 

And now… now he had a wife AND a queen. Beloved by all. Well, not by all but then, neither was he.   
He wasn’t worried though. He knew she was adored by the subjects of the Underworld and her redeeming features to the mortals were that she was still the goddess of spring. He imagined they would still build temples and worship at her altars. 

He threw a piece of chicken to each of his dogs and leaned forward to place his elbows on the counter. Gods, she had looked beyond incredible today. Noble and beautiful, she had taken his breath away as soon as he had seen her.

He inhaled sharply as he remembered what he had promised her the previous night.   
She wanted him. And gods did he want her! He had done his best to stave off an erection in front of all of his subjects but as soon as they had gotten home and he’d held her in his arms, he felt his desire for her overflowing. 

Hades was no fool; he knew his wife was frustrated with him for refusing to touch her. But he was still so sure that it had been him, and not some stranger, who had taken her against her will. The sounds of her pleas and cries echoed in his mind, as they taunted him every moment. What if he let himself go with her tonight and lost control again? What if he became this… monster? He was no better than Apollo. He had assured her today, promised her that she was safe with him. 

Was she really though? She had been raped, again, in her own home. 

Hades smelled something burning and yelled as he moved the food off the burner. Lost in his thoughts, he lost part of the chicken but decided the rest was ok. He’d be the only one eating it anyway. The tofu was just fine and as soon as he saw the stir-fry was done, he quickly divided it up and added the tofu to her dish and the chicken to his. He turned the stove off and took the bread out as well. 

Damn it, dinner had nearly been ruined because he couldn’t keep his mind straight. 

Could he lie with her tonight and just be the man who had been her first, as gentle and patient as he had been on their wedding night?

“Nice try, Grandpa Winter. You weren’t her first. I was. And she loved it.” 

“Shit,” he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. No, he wouldn’t allow that bastard into his head. He had taunted him enough in that courtroom and Hades had had enough. 

“It won’t matter. She may spread her legs for you now but don’t forget, it was me who was there first. I hope that thought haunts you.”

“I would love nothing more than to throw you off this mountain, and I’m close to following through. So keep talking, Apollo, and see where it gets you. I can certainly do better than a bloody nose.” 

“Ok Hades, here is a valuable tip for you. Your sweet naive little Persie isn’t as naive as you think. Next time you take her, make it rough. Pull her hair, slap her across the face, twist her nipples and slap her ass. She’ll be begging for it bef--” 

“GUARDS. Get this piece of shit out of my sight before I ensure that he and the sun never part ways.” 

He slammed the bread pan down and threw his head back. Yes, he did miss her and wanted to be with her again. But what if that was who he was now? The monster on the tape had done everything Apollo had said and she was NOT begging for it. She was begging for it to stop.   
But HOW could he not snap out of it at the sound of those cries? He had sworn to never make his goddess cry. Ever. 

He shook himself and decided if the situation did come up, he would deal with it.

“Persephone? Dinner is ready,” he called up the stairs.

“Coming,” he heard her squeaky reply and he had to smile. He quickly plated the food and lit a candle in the middle of the table. Persephone was struggling with something as she   
came down and he could hear her grunting as she set whatever she was holding into the living room.

“Sweetness, do you need help?”

“No, no, I’ve got it. I’ll take care of this after we eat. Ooh, it smells delicious.” He took a second glance and saw she was wearing her favorite robe, which left very little to the   
imagination. He also noted her hair was not wet, so had she really taken a bath? She’d told him she rarely bathed without washing her hair.   
She was chewing on her lip and Hades saw her eyes sparkle with mischief.

What was his Queen up to now?

“Everything alright?”

“Of course. I’m just famished.” She picked up her fork and dug into her food. The way she threw her head back and moaned at the first bite made Hades shift uncomfortably in his   
chair. 

“The spices are perfect,” she said between bites. “Delicious.” 

“I’m glad,” he smiled. “How do you feel?” 

“Like today was a dream,” she grinned as she shoved tofu into her mouth.

“It was no dream, my sweet goddess. You are a Queen now. My Queen.” Her hand reached over and covered hers and he flipped his hand over to wrap his fingers around hers. 

“Yours,” she assured him, her eyes wide and serious. Hades smiled but refused to release her hand, bringing them to rest on his thigh. 

When they finished dinner, Persephone set the plates into the sink and assured him she would take care of them in the morning. She dragged him into the living room and gently pushed him toward the couch. Her gift was covered with a sheet and Hades glanced at her, bemused.

“It’s a belated wedding gift. I wanted to finish this earlier but I thought tonight would be the perfect time to present this to you.” He fingered the sheet and looked back to her for permission. She nodded eagerly, her hands clasped and in front of her face. He pulled at the sheet and a small gasp escaped from his throat. 

It was a family portrait- him, his queen and all their babies piled around their thrones, beautifully woven with the most eye-catching colors and a handsome frame to complete it. He ran a shaking hand over his queen’s woven face.

“Persephone, this is stunning. Did you commission Athena to make it?” She lowered her hands and shook her head.

“Athena helped me get started but… I made it.” His brow shot up.

“Goddess, my niece has some competition.”

“Do NOT say that, Hades. I don’t fancy crawling around on 8 legs for the rest of my days.”

“Arachne was mortal, my love, and you are a goddess. The most beautiful, talented, kind, compassionate, fierce--”

“Ok, ok,” she giggled as she slapped his arm. “I take it you like it?”

“I love it. All of my loves in one portrait. It’s incredible.” He turned to embrace her but couldn’t resist from pulling her in for a kiss. She instantly relaxed in his arms, tilting her   
head so he could deepen their kiss. His hand moved to cup her cheek while his other drifted down to cup her other cheek. He grunted as she eagerly pressed herself into him, feeling his desire for her continue to grow. She pulled away for a moment and grinned broadly when she saw his little pout.

“I have another gift for you.” His brow raised as both of his hands went to her waist.   
Her hands went to the tie of the robe and pushed it into his hands. He pulled roughly and the robe dropped around her ankles. 

Hades couldn’t find words or breath as he stared at his wife.   
Tiny scraps of black lace did nothing to support or hide her full breasts but if the purpose was to entice, it was doing its job. Her panties were nothing but strings so her wet pink curls were fully exposed to his eyes. 

He was so stunned that she easily pushed him back into his chair and straddled him. His hands went to her hips, his fingertips digging into the luscious skin.Suddenly he could not remember why he had purposely stayed away from her for the last few days. Gods he wanted her. And he wanted her now.   
She grinded against him, reaching up to play with her curls. She clutched the back of his chair and ran her other hand through her hair, moving her hips in a way that made him positive he was not going to survive this. 

“Sweet Gaea,” he whispered as she continued her seductive dance. “Kore, you’re going to destroy me.”

“Oh Aidoneus,” she whimpered, bringing her hands up to cup her breasts. “I think it’s the other way around. The great King has me at his mercy.” Hades thrusted his hips upwards, causing them both to moan. 

“On the contrary, sweetness, it’s you who is on top of me, grinding against me, and has me eating out of the palm of your hand. I am ready to serve and worship you, goddess. Whatever you ask of me, I am ready.” She reached between them and cupped him through his boxer-briefs. He threw his head back and she leaned down to suck at his throat, her tongue moving along his strong jawline. 

“Persephone,” he panted. He buried his hand in her hair and yanked her toward him, conquering her lips and reveling in his prize.   
She reached past the waistband of his underwear and pulled his already weeping cock out. She ran her thumb over the head, causing him to shudder underneath her. 

“Oh my gods,” he whimpered as her teeth dug into his lower lip. She continued to pump him slowly; there was a screeching halt as her hand fell away and his eyes shot open.   
She was standing back up and offered him her hand.

“Come with me.” He took it with no question and followed her up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the time in between chapters! I've been moving, I start a new job on Monday, and my computer has been broken until this weekend. So yay, I'm back, more coming soon! Hope you enjoy!

He released another little groan when he saw the string of her underwear nestled between her cheeks, with her pink ass completely exposed.  
He picked her up and gently tossed her forward onto the bed, before climbing on behind her and burying his face into those plump cheeks. She released a cry and threw her hand back behind her to grip his hair. His hands slid under her hips to grip the scant underwear as his lips moved across both cheeks, leaving hungry kisses that promised more. He pulled them down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder, not caring where they wound up. His fingertips dug into her thighs as he lifted her up and buried his tongue inside her. Persephone’s head shot up as she released a high-pitched whimper that soon became a litany of chants that sounded very much like his name. He growled as he doubled his efforts, lifting her hips even higher so that he was standing on his knee while he devoured her. 

After he had made her cum twice, he made love to her tenderly and lovingly. Persephone appreciated his hesitance and determination that she would be comfortable but the slow pace was driving her mad. Finally she snapped at him to go harder and faster and the hesitation was wiped from his face. Since their first night together, the couple had experimented with everything, from different positions and pacing to how hard and deep she wanted him. Still, Hades held the memory of the video in his mind. It was what made him slow down and torture her with kisses.

“Hades,” she cried out, whimpering at how good it felt. “Oh gods you’re amazing, my love.” He gently tugged a nipple into his mouth before releasing it and leaning back to smirk at her.

“Your King is ready to obey your commands.” She bit her lip and gently pushed him back. He sat on his haunches, his brow raised in surprise, as he watched her rise and turn around, her palms and knees pressed to the opulent sheets. He leaned forward and squeezed her cheeks, planting kisses on both of them. She glanced at him over her shoulder, her hand moving forward to curl into the pillow. 

“Persephone, love,” he whispered against her damp skin. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” she said faintly. “I mean, this is one we haven’t tried, right?”

“I just… I know where your mind is. It’s where my mind is too. And I don’t want… I hate to think of any bad memories attacking you.” 

“Eros and Psyche… talked about how great this one is, and Eros said it feels so amazing for the men, so I just thought--”

“Sweetness,” he pulled her back against his chest. “We are not Eros and Psyche. Eros is the god of sexual love and I’m fairly certain he wrote the book on sexual positions.”

“He did,” Persephone giggled. “He gave it to me at my bachelorette party.” Hades snorted against her shoulder.

“My point is… you and I have both been through a lot and there’s no need to torture ourselves further. We have immortality together, my goddess. And what you’ve just been through… no one should ever have to endure that… and you have endured it twice. I just don’t understand how you can still want this with me when you KNOW I may have been the one responsible.” 

“Hades,” he inhaled sharply as she reached down to grip his thigh, turning into him. “I love you. And I want you. In every way. Whatever happened that night, let’s just… do our best to put it behind us. I don’t want us constantly wondering what happened and if it was you, or someone else… I just don’t want us starting our marriage off like that.”

“But-”

“It’s just you and me, like it was meant to be.” He swallowed, knowing they would never be able to forget but damn his dick for not being as sensitive and hesitant as the rest of him was. Sighing deeply, he moved back against the bed, without releasing her. 

“We will work up to it,” he whispered in her ear. “I want you to ride me.” He helped her sit up and he hissed when her wetness left a trail from his stomach to his throbbing hardness. They both moaned when she slid down onto him and he bit his lip as he gripped her hips. Meeting her thrust for thrust, he gently pushed her down so that he had a glorious eyeful of her ass bouncing on his dick. The sight made his eyes roll to the back of his head and he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. 

“Persephone,” he gritted his teeth as he thrust up into her. “Fuck, you are amazing. And beautiful. And sweet. And- gods, I’m going to cum!” 

“Not yet,” he purred, leaning up and bracing her feet on his knees. He bent his legs to help her, and both of her hands reached up and wrapped around his neck. She looked like a sacrifice- Hades had never really liked the idea of human sacrifices, he found it crude, but other gods certainly had- but right now, the way her back was arched, her head thrown back, her arms up in offering, he felt himself starting to change. A rush of wind surrounded them and he felt his thick locks of white hair cascade over his shoulders. He gasped as he saw galaxies dance across his hands as they squeezed at her breasts, and when he bit her shoulder, she cried out as a trickle of blood appeared. 

“Aid…. Aidon… Aidoneous,” his wife cried out as her hips started to shake. Hades’s hand moved to her clit, rubbing fast and hard until they and the bed were both soaked with sweat and their own juices. She panted, still shaking as she rolled away from him, burying her face into the pillows.

“Kore?” He sat up, alerted to the sound of sniffling, and bent over her. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

“No,” she croaked, her voice as exhausted as the rest of her. “No, that was so lovely.” 

“Then… I’m confused.” She turned over to face him and her eyes widened at the stars painting his face. He looked so intimidating and even a little frightening but she had no reservations about him being right above her. 

“It was just…. Beautiful. Overwhelming. And you… was it that good, to make you enter your primal state?” His eyes widened as his hands flew to his cheeks.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize it was happening, but I didn’t mean to scare you… I can--”

“Aidoneous,” she said soothingly, reaching for his face. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hand covered hers. “Your primal form doesn’t scare me. It’s… magical! You are so extraordinarily handsome, as you always are. I thought I explained to you how much I like you covered in stars. I’m married to a galaxy.” He smiled weakly and shook his head.

“But I feel as if my primal form makes me… more aggressive? Rougher, even? I mean… what if it was my primal form that night?”

“It wasn’t,” she shook her head. “I would remember. And something that just returned to me… when he hugged me…. He didn’t smell like you. While you were holding me just now, I remembered how much I love that smell and that night… that smell wasn’t there.”

“Um, and what do I smell like? Is this a good scent, or a not so pleasant one?” She smiled, brushing his long hair out of his eyes. The passion and love made his irises continue to burn crimson. 

“You always smell like winter… and a campfire, in the snow… with a mix of cigars and something that’s just… you.” Hades’s lips curled upwards.

“I can’t say I’ve ever heard anyone say that before.”

“Who else would be smelling you? No one, that’s who.” Hades leaned back and this time, there was full on laughter.

“Very true, my queen, very true.” 

“So, it.... Happens when you are extremely emotional? Like when you are angry, or hurt, or-?”

“Horny as all fuck?” he suggested, causing her to smack him in the face with a pillow. “Yes, it’s intense emotions that bring out my primal form. Or times when I need to summon all of my power forth. The first time you saw me like this was when I was helping out with the eyeball.” 

“Mmhm, and it caused me to go into my primal form. Kind of.” 

“I’ve seen you in your primal form and you are breathtaking. Terrifyingly beautiful.” She turned her face to kiss his palm. He smiled but it quickly faded.

“So, you didn’t see my primal form that night? Not even for a moment?”

“No. And honestly, I’m not sure which thought is easier to face. Did a stranger disguise himself as you and sneak into our home? Or, did someone mess with my husband and force him to…. Be rougher than he ever would be?” 

“Rape, Persephone,” he groaned pitifully. “Call it what it was. It was rape. You were so strong and powerful in that courtroom when you said that word aloud. Now say it again. Your husband raped you.”

“Why are you so quick to condemn yourself,” she asked angrily, her own eyes flashing red. “Why are you determined that it was you? Is that thought easier for you, then? That you did it and not a stranger?”

“Don’t you dare ask me if it’s easier. Would I rather have my wife brutally assaulted by a stranger, or by my own hands? What kind of question is that?”

“Hades,” she sat up and took his hands. “This isn’t easy for either of us. You don’t think I’ve been having nightmares about Apollo sneaking into my room? The flash of the camera? The pain?”  
He hung his head and shook it slowly. 

“I can’t stand this, Persephone. I can’t stand that there IS a 50% chance that it was me. And how can we know?” She glanced down at her belly and bit her lip. Should she bring it up, or wait? Hecate had advised her to wait but she wanted to talk to him about it. She wanted to know if the rumors Psyche had heard were true. They had never spoken of children. Granted they had only been married for a few weeks, but why had she never asked him if he even wanted children?

He would make such a wonderful father. The way he treated her, even before they had become an official couple, with so much tenderness and compassion. He would dote on his little prince or princess and would carry them around on his broad shoulders, and he would take them to work to show them off and he would be the one to be taking all of the photos as they grew up. She smiled at the thought. 

“Hades, do you want kids one day?” His head spun around so quickly that they heard a loud snap. 

“That’s an... interesting shift in the conversation,” he winced as he rubbed his neck.

“We’ve just… never talked about it. I’m just curious where you stand. Do you want them?” 

“I…” he swallowed and lowered his eyes to the floor. How could he tell her?  
Of course he wanted children. He had always wanted them. He adored his nieces and nephews, and he loved to carry Hebe around in his arms. He dreamed of perfect little ones who were a mixture of him and Persephone. He yearned for the day he could see his queen, her belly round with his child. 

It had been a mortal, actually, to give him the news. Not that Hades trusted those mortal prophets or anything, but something about this one had given him pause.  
Her name was Cassandra and it was no surprise that it was Apollo who had fallen in love with her. He had gifted her with prophecy, a power of his own. But when the stupid prick had confessed his love, Cassandra had rejected his advances. Hades couldn’t help but smile at this part in the story.  
So Apollo had cursed her so that no one would believe her prophecies. She had foreseen the fall of Troy- now that one had been fun to watch. His beaches had been overflowing, all for some foolish girl? 

He had felt for Cassandra. She had been kidnapped and was caught up in a stupid family squabble that had resulted in her death. But Hades had been intrigued by her, despite the fact that her prophetic gifts had come from the god he despised. Cocky little son of a bitch, adored by Zeus and given full godly powers from birth. Born from a mortal’s womb, Apollo was given everything when he had ascended to Olympus. And he had an instant dislike for the King of the Underworld.  
Hades admitted he hadn’t been the most welcoming but he’d been sickened to see the purple god glowing brighter than the sun.  
And now… now he had a better reason to hate the sun shit. 

He chastised himself for getting off track. Cassandra. He had found her crying in his courtroom, waiting to be judged. She had been sent there, charged for the deaths of thousands. He had refuted the statement, saying it was not her fault that the Trojans had not listened to or believed her. He had taken Cassandra aside to assure her she was not bound for the Fields of Punishment.  
Then something strange had happened. As soon as he had taken her hand, her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she had started to shake. As he was a god, and one of the Big Three at that, she hadn’t been able to come out with a complete prophecy. She had stopped shaking and had immediately taken both of his hands in hers. 

“My deepest condolences, My Lord,” she had said with a tear-choked voice. 

“What? Condolences for what, Lady Cassandra?” 

“I see… darkness. Loneliness. Barren land.”

“Yes, My Lady, this is the Underworld.”

“I see it in you, Unseen One.” He’d sighed deeply. Just what he wanted to hear. Another thousand years of loneliness and darkness. He had started to see a river nymph, who happened to be his PA at work… he usually hated to mix business with pleasure but she was quite the girl! He’d have liked to think that it would go somewhere. He remembered Apollo’s curse and he’d frowned.

“Why should I believe you?” 

“I have nothing to gain by lying,” she’d lowered her head. She was right. Why should she lie, especially when she knew he could send her to far worse places than the Fields of Punishment? 

“A barren wasteland inside you,” her hand moved across his. “No life in such a sterile being. No growth.” Hades had jerked his hand away and had taken several steps backwards.

“Do you mean to say… I can’t… I mean, you’re saying I’ll never…” he’d trailed off, staring at the stone wall. 

“No children in a barren land,” she had said gently. 

“I’m infertile,” he had said in a defeated tone. One that had made the princess drop to her knees in front of him. “I can’t have children? Ever? But I’m, I’m a god, I mean, how can it be impossible when we gods control the world?” 

“My Lord Hades,” she had started, reaching up to him but he had jerked back and started to stomp out of the room.

“My Lord,” she had yelled after him. “A goddess who can make things grow, even in the darkest of places. She will come. She will--”

But he hadn’t heard what she had to say. He had marched out of the room, ending the judgements for the day, and had gone home to drink and smoke and waste away in his misery. 

After that, however, he had granted Cassandra passage to Elysium, stating that she had been dedicated toward the gods all her life. He remembered hissing in Apollo’s ear at a party that Cassandra was finally well away from him. 

He hadn’t thought about Cassandra or her words for a long time. As he stared at Persephone, who was watching him with wide eyes, still waiting for an answer, he remembered Cassandra’s cut off words. A goddess who can make things grow, even in the darkest of places. 

And she had. She’d transformed his realm with trees and flowers and lovely plants that survived the cold nights.  
He wished he had stuck around to hear the rest of her prophetic words. Still, he didn’t believe it meant what he’d hoped it meant. Persephone was a fertility goddess but everyone had warned her against marrying him because they feared he would drain the life out of her. On the contrary, she had never looked happier or more powerful but he still didn’t think she was powerful enough to overturn his condition.

_Don’t underestimate her, Hades. You’ve done that too many times _.__

____

____

The voice in his head sounded suspiciously like his mother. 

“Persephone,” he found his voice again and squeezed her hands. “I would love nothing more than a family with you. I just… don’t know if it’s possible.” 

“Why not?” 

“I...” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I'm sure you’ve heard the rumors floating around Olympus… about me.” 

“I don’t have time for gossip and rumors,” she said patiently. “And I know who runs most of the rumor mill up there.”

“Yeah well,” he rolled his eyes. “That’s true. But this one… Persephone, my love, I don’t want you to think anything is final. I’m just… sharing with you what was shared with me. OK?” She nodded and he softly told her about Cassandra. They were both squeezing back tears as he finished his story. 

“Never?”

“I’m sorry, sweetness. And I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I should have told you before we got married. I was a coward. You deserved to know.” 

“Does… does everyone know?”

“As I said, Apollo started the rumor and it spread down here. Family and those closest to me know. I have even discussed this with Athena a time or two, being the goddess of wisdom and all. Hecate too, to see if she had any spells or potions. For years, I’ve just pretended it’s not something I want. Being with you, however… makes me wish Cassandra was lying.”

“You’re trusting one mortal prophet? Hades, you need more opinions.”

“What do you think I have been doing since the moment I met you, Kore?” Tears streamed down his cheeks. “I’ve seen doctors and specialists and witchdoctors and soothsayers and anyone Hecate has suggested. I can’t have children, Persephone. Period. And I completely understand if you want to leave now, because that is something you should have known before we married.

“Hades,” she sighed. “Stop thinking I’m just going to leave you whenever things get hard, or when you tell me something I don’t want to hear. It makes me want to turn Minthe back and torture her a bit. Love, she has messed you up so badly that you think a relationship needs to be held together by credit cards and jewels and all of that unnecessary stuff. It’s trust and loyalty and love that will get us through all of this. You need to trust me when I say I’m not going anywhere.” She grasped his face in her hands and gave him a firm look.

“Do you understand?”

“I understand, my queen.” 

“Good. Let’s sleep.” He gladly pulled her down beside him and allowed her to take her usual place on his chest. She wanted to tell him… she was sure now, she knew it hadn’t been him, but that was a problem for the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

When Persephone awoke, it was to immense discomfort. She noticed she had rolled away from Hades sometime in the night, and now slept on her stomach, almost on the edge of the bed. Hades was snoring softly, a sign that he had finally gotten some real sleep. She shifted onto her side and her eyes widened at the sensation. She carefully removed herself from the bed and hurried into the bathroom. She stood naked in front of the mirror, her hands cupping her rounded belly. 

“This can’t be happening,” she whispered. “This… can’t be real.” She turned to the side, this way and that, inspecting her own growing body. And it was growing by the minute. Whatever was inside her, was not following the typical rules. True, she didn’t know a lot about childbirth but she knew it didn’t happen this fast!   
She had heard rumors that gods and goddesses rarely had typical pregnancies. When Hera had Hebe, she simply decided she didn’t want to go through that discomfort and decreed that her pregnancy last only three months. She had heard of someone being borne from someone’s head, another being borne from seafoam.   
Was it possible, then, that her fertility powers had allowed Hades to put a child inside her? She had been assaulted less than a week ago. She had only been with Hades before that. 

Persephone considered herself to be a logical woman, so she decided, as her hand moved across her stomach, that she was having a baby with her husband and that the foolish prophetess didn’t know what she was talking about. 

Fear turned to excitement. Imagine the look on his face when she told him! He had cried in her arms the previous night when he had told her it was impossible… but she was going to prove him wrong! She was pregnant with the King of the Underworld’s baby! A little prince or princess! She could barely keep from squealing as she hurriedly got ready for the day. Luckily, Hades still slept as she dressed and grabbed some shoes from the closet before rushing downstairs.  
She fed the pups, wrote a hasty note, gave Cerberus an extra kiss, then rushed out the door and took off into the air.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being late on her first day as queen probably wasn’t the best idea but she needed answers. She knew Hera was the goddess of childbirth but for some reason, she didn’t want to involve her just yet. She made up her mind and adjusted her course.   
Hades woke and blinked blearily at the clock. 

“Damn it, I’m late,” he groaned, rolling onto this back. He yawned and scrubbed his face with his hands.

“Sweetness, we overslept.” He glanced to his side, frowning when he saw the bed was empty. 

“Persephone?” he called to the room. The bathroom door was open, so he knew she wasn’t in there. 

“Persephone?” he continued to call as he made his way down the stairs. The dogs were noisily eating in the corner so he knew she had only left minutes ago. Why hadn’t she woken him? Had she gone into work without him? Grumpily, he pulled a small note toward him to read.

No nightmares last night and you looked so peaceful, so I thought you’d like to sleep in for a bit. I’m running some errands before work. See you this afternoon.   
I love you!

Kore 

Well, at least she was safe, he sighed as he pushed himself off the counter. But he was a King, he wasn’t allowed to sleep in. And as it was her first day as Queen, he was a little irritated that she would be even later than him.  
Massaging his neck and shoulders, he made his way upstairs to shower and dress for work as quickly as he could.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Persephone landed on the doorstep and chewed her lip nervously. Finally, she found the courage to knock on the door. At that moment, her phone started buzzing in her purse and she cursed when she pulled it out to look at it. Hera.   
She groaned as she pressed Ignore and shoved it back into her purse. Sending the Queen of the gods to voicemail was a HUGE no-no, but she would call her back as soon as she was finished here. 

The door opened and her brow furrowed in surprise.

“Hecate, what are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing, Your Majesty. Isn’t today your first day of queenly duties?”

“Ah,” she shifted nervously. “Yes, it is but I… I had some questions, and thought Athena could help. Actually, I was going to come visit you too…”

“Come in,” her friend ushered her in. 

“Persephone,” Athena said jovially as she carried a tray of coffee into the room. “What a pleasant surprise! How can I help you?”

“How about you make her a cup too, Athena? I have a feeling we have all come to discuss the same thing.” Athena nodded and Hecate gestured for Persephone to sit. When she made no move to remove her long coat, Hecate’s eyes lingered around her queen’s midsection. 

“Here we are,” Athena passed Persephone the cup. Persephone nodded gratefully and set the cup on the tray. 

“Now then. How can we help you, Your Majesty?” The young queen grimaced.

“Please drop the formal title. You are two of my dearest friends. This queen thing is still so strange.”

“Very well. How can we help you, Persephone?”

“What I asked you yesterday… about it being possible… do both of you believe the rumors about Hades’s infertility?” Neither goddess looked surprised at the question.

“I have been to countless specialists with him,” Hecate sighed. “They say that the acid from his father’s stomach… it did so much damage.” Before Persephone could   
open her mouth, Athena spoke.

“He was in there for 15 years, Persephone. There are many toxins and poisonous fluids inside a mortal’s stomach. Now imagine a Titan like Kronos, devouring his   
children alive. I can’t imagine the pain he was in all those years.” Persephone blinked back tears at the thought of her husband in such torment. No wonder he cried   
out at night when he dreamed of his father. 

“His scars… I always thought… I assumed they were from the war. From fighting the Titans.”

“Most are,” Hecate nodded delicately. “But many are from being consumed, as well. Not to mention being bitten into pieces and taking forever to heal... I always say how amazed I am that he was able to walk and talk and become the powerful King we know today… because he was messed up for a very long time.” 

“When he met you,” Athena paused to take a sip of her coffee. “He came to me to ask if infertility could be reversed. After he found out you were a fertility goddess, he had this newfound hope. Like you would be able to heal him.”

“What if I can? What if I have?” 

“Persephone, that would be a miracle, but I don’t think--” 

Persephone stood and finally removed her jacket. Hecate nearly spit her coffee out. 

“Oh my gods.”

“You were… NOT that big yesterday,” Athena said in awe. 

“I know. It just… grew overnight. After Hades told me about Cassandra and her predictions. Perhaps this is a sign that I healed him?” Athena and Hecate traded looks   
and Persephone, frowning, stamped her foot.

“Stop that,” she said crossly. “Just say what you’re thinking. Quit giving each other ominous looks.”

“OK. Even though I see this with my own eyes, I don’t believe Hades was healed. I think this is something else.” Persephone swallowed and crossed her arms.

“She… she told you?”

“I’m sorry, Perse. I wanted Athena’s opinion and I had to tell her what you and Hades told me.” 

“There are only a few gods who could achieve that level of power,” Athena shook her head. “It certainly narrows it down. And it explains why he disappeared right after   
the deed was done. He couldn’t hold that physical form for very long.” Persephone sank into the couch, burying her face in her hands. 

“Oh Perse,” Hecate sat on the arm of the chair and held her friend close. After a moment, the queen sat back and rubbed her face. Her eyes were red and narrowed and her nails had elongated. Athena looked surprised at the transformation but Hecate didn’t. She only smiled.

“We will find him, my queen. We will make sure he never sees the light of day again.”

“No,” Persephone said firmly. “I will be the one to deal with him. I will see over his Judgement.”

“But my queen, we don’t judge… well, each other. It’s why Apollo isn’t in Tartarus right now.” 

“Then tell me, what are the Big Three, including my husband, famous for?” She answered before they could. “For tearing their father, Kronos, into pieces and throwing   
him into Tartarus. And who did Kronos overthrow? His own father, Uranos. Cut into pieces by Kronos’s scythe. It seems to me that we gods and goddesses have come to forgive betrayal far too easily.” Athena’s eyes widened in horror and even Hecate looked alarmed. 

“Persephone,” she said softly. Persephone’s hair flowed across the floor, thorns embedded in its tangles, and her arms burst into feathers and leaves. 

“What is happening,” Athena shrieked, moving back against the wall. Persephone paused, blinking in confusion. The feathers faded from her arms and her nails shrank.

“I’m sorry, Athena. It just happens sometimes.”

“That was your primal form?” She asked in a mixture of horror and awe. 

“It was getting there,” Persephone took herself and pulled her two feet of hair toward her and proceeded to wrap it around her head until she could cut it at home. 

“Perse, let’s get back to your… situation there,” Hecate eyed Persephone’s stomach. “It’s still not obvious but you won’t be able to hide it much longer. You need to   
tell Hades.” 

“I want to. I was going to this morning. But I wanted your opinions. You truly don’t believe this could be Hades’s?”

“Since the assault was carried out with magic, I’d say that magic surrounds this pregnancy. Whoever it was, is very powerful.” 

“Well, I feel like we can narrow the list down even more,” Athena said anxiously as she returned to her seat, grabbing her list again.

“Is Apollo on that list?” Athena almost snorted.

“No way. Apollo may hold the power of the sun but it would take him hundreds of years to master that sort of magic.” 

“There is one god who is notorious for seducing women in other forms. And his children usually result from unusual pregnancies.” Athena nodded as she marked off two names on her list.

“Who do you think it is then,” Persephone almost yelled. “Who?” Athena turned the list to face her and Persephone clutched her stomach.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Hera huffed and tossed her phone aside. The new little queen still wasn’t answering the phone! She was probably still in bed with Hades… if Hera knew the King of the Underworld, he would keep his wife in bed all day and completely skip their first day as King and Queen.   
She summoned a cigarette and leaned against the couch. What a strange sensation she had just had. And she knew it had come from Persephone. Who was married to a man everyone said could never have children.

And yet... 

She reached for her phone and decided to try one more time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Persephone was in the bathroom, throwing up every little thing in her stomach from the sounds of it, while Hecate and Athena stared at the list they had made that now contained one name. 

“This is REALLY serious,” Hecate muttered. “Do we REALLY want to accuse him of raping the Queen of the Underworld?” 

“Let’s use the word assault for now,” Athena looked green in the face. “Besides, it all fits. Now if we can just prove it.”

“It’s simple enough,” Hecate shrugged. “She just needs a paternity test and I know they can do those before the baby is born. Though if she keeps growing any more, that baby will be here by the end of the week.” She sat in silence, staring at the wall.

“I just… I’ve never been a fan of him, but I didn’t think he would ever do something like this. What’s his reasoning? I mean, what could have been going through his mind?”

“Well, say we’re wrong and maybe go back to Apollo. Maybe he received the power from someone.”

“If we’re putting names back on the list, you know there is still the small chance that it was Hades under a spell.”

“Well, then that brings us back to if if could be Hades’s, since they are married. Is it possible that--”

“I think anything’s possible at this point,” Hecate groaned, rubbing her temples and ignoring yet another call from her boss. Oh she was going to be in so much   
trouble with the King but she decided his wife needed her more right now. 

“Just answer it and tell him you are helping a friend,” Athena shrugged. 

“If he’s at work already and can’t reach Persephone or me, he is going to get suspicious. We need something to get him off our trail… ah!” She took out her phone and started to dial.

“Eros. It’s Hecate. Yes, Eros, Hecate, the goddess of magic,” she rolled her eyes and fixed her smile in place. “Listen, I need a favor. I’m with Persephone right now and Hades has been calling me. Can you go Underworld Corp and stall? I don’t know, make something up! Come ON, Eros, you’re the god of love, surely you have some lovey-dovey words that are complete bullshit hidden up your sleeve. Thank you! I will be there soon. Goodbye.” She stuffed the phone into her suit pocket.

“At least we’ve managed SOME time. Hades will know a distraction when he sees one though. Especially since it’s her best friend.”

“You couldn’t think of anyone else then,” Athena scoffed. 

“I could but I don’t think you’ll like it.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athena chewed on her tongue to hold back her angry words as she stomped down the halls of Underworld Corp. 

“I will get you for this, Hecate,” she mumbled as she yanked another door open. She stopped at the large desk and cleared her throat.

“Oh! Lady Athena. I’m afraid your Uncle is indisposed at the moment.” Hades’s office door was open and he glanced up from his desk. 

“Come on in, Athena.” The PA stood and gestured for her to go inside. Athena smiled and stood in the King’s doorway for a moment.

“Don’t just linger, come in little owl.” 

“How are you doing, Uncle Hades?” He rose to embrace his niece. 

“Relieved that all the commotion has ceased and ready for things to get back to normal again.”

“Speaking of, where is your queen? I stopped by her office to say hello but her PA says she hasn’t been in yet.”

“I’m not sure,” he sighed. “I have been texting and calling but I have a sneaking suspicion that she and my top executive are together. I can’t reach either of them.” 

“You mean Hecate? Nope, I saw her in Olympus this morning, getting some documents for Thanatos.” Hades’s brow quirked.

“That’s unusual, since Thanatos is usually the one to bring her the documents.”

“I don’t know the specifics,” she shrugged. “She just said she is helping Thanatos with his latest assignment.” 

“Nice of her to let me know,” Hades crossed his arms.

“Oh, I told her I was coming to see you and she asked me to pass on the message. She’s having problems with her phone right now.” 

“That’s convenient.” 

“Oh stop being a grump. Since Persephone isn’t here yet, I thought we could have lunch together. Look, I brought you your favorite.” Hades’s stomach growled when   
he saw his favorite roll of sushi but he couldn’t shake the suspicions away. Athena rarely came to work to have lunch with him. She also couldn’t have known that his   
Queen was absent, unless Persephone was with Hecate, and Athena was the one they would send to distract Hades. 

“Thank you, little owl. This looks delicious.” Athena poured some sake for them both, then held her glass up to toast.

“Cheers,” they echoed, their smiles strained. 

“So,” Athena reached for her chopsticks. “Married life treating you well?”

“I wake up most mornings convinced it was all a dream, until I see her next to me.”

“I’m so happy for you, Uncle. You deserve it. You deserve every bit of that happiness.” He smiled fondly. 

“Thank you, Athena. It took awhile for us to get where we are but we are healing together and marriage suits us both. I even--” 

“Uncle Hades, what is that?” Before Hades could react, the goddess had leaped to her feet and wrapped her silver hand in his hair. She yanked out several strands of   
his white locks and he clapped both hands over his head.

“Fucking hellhounds in a handbasket, Athena! What was that about?”

“There was some sort of… bug! In your hair! Huge! Enormous!” 

“A bug? Bugs don’t live in the Underworld.”

“Well… well, you must have been up to the mortal realm recently. Or your Queen brought it down. I don’t know, but it was terrifying.”

“Since when is the goddess of battle strategy afraid of a BUG,” he asked, still wincing and rubbing his head. 

“I’m sorry, but it was--”

“Enormous, yes yes, I heard you. I assume you got it?”

“It… must have flown away,” she said lamely. Hades’s brow quirked even further.

“Alright Owl, spill. What’s going on?”

“What do you--”

“You’ve obviously been with Hecate and my wife this morning. They thought they could send you as a distraction. What you’re distracting me from, I’m not certain. But   
you’re a terrible liar, Athena, you always have been.” 

“Fine,” her shoulders sank. “I told them I’m no good at this.” Hades crossed his arms over his chest. 

“It’s your surprise party,” Athena sighed. “Persephone wants you distracted for the whole day so she can come and get you later and escort you to the party herself.” 

“Surprise party?” He looked bemused. “For what?”

“Your birthday!”

“My… my birthday isn’t for another three months. Why is she planning a party?” 

“It is? Well surely she knows that! I’d better get back to her and tell her you know about it now anyway.”

“Tell her to answer her phone while she’s at it. I’ve been worried sick.” 

“I will, Uncle. Enjoy the lunch!” He shook his head and snorted as she exited the office. Can’t get anything past me, he thought.

In the lobby of Underworld Corp, Athena smirked as she pocketed three white strands of hair before shimmering out.


	15. Chapter 15

Hecate glanced up as Athena appeared in her living room, and went back to pouring the vial into her cauldron. 

“Where is--” Hecate jabbed a finger behind her, where Athena could now hear retching and moaning.

“Is she alright?”

“As far as I can tell it’s standard pregnancy sickness. Nothing out of the usual.”

“ALL of this is out of the usual,” Athena threw her arms up. 

“Did you get it?” The goddess pulled the locks of hair out of her pocket and held them up. Hecate’s brow raised.

“I would have preferred blood.” Athena gaped at her friend.

“I draw the line at yanking his hair out.”

“Fine, fine,” she heaved, stuffing the hairs into another vial. Athena peered into the cauldron, her nose wrinkling.

“What are you making?”

“I thought I would try to make something to help ease Persephone’s symptoms. Plus, it might slow down the growth rate. We need time to investigate if Hades is the father or not.”

“Here’s a crazy idea. How about we take Persephone and the hair to a doctor and let them figure it out?” Hecate gave her a patronizing look, making Athena stiffen.

“Hey goddess of wisdom, that’s a great idea! Let’s see how fast that doctor would sell that information to the reporters. ‘Queen of Underworld pregnant but is the King the father?’ There’s no one we can really trust, Athena. Not with this.” 

“And with Apollo being the god of medicine…” Athena trailed off, sighing. 

“I thought we were certain it wasn’t Apollo?”

“We can’t be certain of anything, remember? We’re only making assumptions. She needs to see a real doctor or Healer. Someone we can trust.”

“That rules out anyone on Olympus then. I know healers here in the Underworld that could help her but I still don’t trust anyone.” Athena sighed and sank to the couch, her head in her hands. Hecate mixed the potion in silence, her red eyes glittering. 

“I hate to say it… but I think we need the Queen’s help.” 

“The… THE Queen? Because that wouldn’t complicate things further.”

“We don’t have to reveal our assumptions, just the facts. She’s gotten bigger, Athena. She could have that baby at any moment.” 

“But-” It was logical, she knew, and logic was Athena’s good friend but she still didn’t like the idea of involving the Queen of the gods. She was too unpredictable, too emotional, and sometimes, too powerful. 

But she was knowledgeable and she was fond of Persephone. As the goddess of women, family, and childbirth, she would know what to do. 

A cheery little ditty started to come from Persephone’s purse on the floor and with a loud groan, Persephone called out “can someone see who that is?” Hecate nodded to Athena, who dug through her friend’s purse. 

“It’s Hera,” she flashed the screen at Hecate.

“Answer it,” Hecate nodded. Athena swallowed and tapped the button.

“Hello? Hi Queen Hera. Yes, Persephone is here, she’s just in the bathroom. Oh… I’m sure she didn’t hear her phone ring. Um, we are at Hecate’s. I can have her call you--” Hecate frowned as Athena heard a knock at the door.

“Hold please, Your Highness,” she muttered as she hurried to see who it was. When she opened the door, her jaw fell.

“I do not hold,” Hera said into her phone before pushing a button and dropping it into her purse. “So where is Persephone?”

“I told you, she’s in the bathroom.” Hera’s ears perked up as Persephone started to retch again. 

“I can’t believe it,” she whispered, making her way further into the room. 

“Believe what,” Hecate asked suspiciously, watching her closely. 

“I was sure I was mistaken when I saw her at her coronation but then I had a sensation this morning and… how far along is she?” 

“Majesty? Queen Persephone isn’t--” Hecate fell silent when Persephone opened the door, looking miserable and rubbing her enormous belly. Hera’s brow quirked.

“She isn’t, is she,” she shot over her shoulder. Hecate glared at her back. 

“Qu-- Hera! What a pleasant-- I’m sorry about the missed calls, I haven’t been feeling too well--”

“And I can see why,” Hera’s wide eyes appraised the young queen. “I must call my dear friend and give him my congratulations.”

“He doesn’t know yet,” Persephone mumbled. 

“Well he will when he sees you. You were not this… pregnant yesterday.” Persephone’s eyes widened.

“You knew I was pregnant?” 

“Sweet dove, I’m the goddess of women and childbirth. I could tell straightaway. My question is how. You are married to a god said to be infertile by every healer and soothsayer in Greece. Have your powers grown so exponentially that you have managed to heal him?”

“Um, it’s a long story, Majesty.” 

“Hera, dear, just Hera to you now. You are a Queen. Queens bow to no one.” Persephone winced and sat on the couch next to Athena. 

“Hera, we’re in need of help. We can’t take her to a doctor, the information might be sold to the press and we can’t have that.” 

“Every newspaper from the Underworld to the Norse Pantheon will be printing that Hades has an heir,” Hera waved her hand. “Why does that come as a surprise?”

“Hera,” Persephone chewed on her lip as her palm rested on her belly. “It might not be his.” The Queen’s blue eyes flashed.

“I beg your pardon?” Glittering tears streamed down the pink goddess’s cheeks and Hera turned to the other goddesses, bemused. 

“Majesty, it’s a long story,” Athena lowered her voice. “The poor thing was raped...again.” 

“And we have no idea who it was,” Hecate added, still stirring.

“Surely you have some idea? Athena, you’re the goddess of wisdom.”

“That doesn’t mean I know all,” Athena shook her head sadly. “And I can say that yes, we have been investigating and narrowing it down.”

“But did she not see him?”

“He disguised himself as Hades,” Hecate murmured. Persephone’s sobs became louder and Hera looked distressed. 

“Well, that explains why I didn’t have a vision… like last time. And you’re sure it’s not Hades? Not that I believe he would ever do something like that but he could have been under a spell or something. Isn’t that your jurisdiction, Hecate?” 

“We’ve looked into it. We’ve talked to Hades. We’ve made a list.”

“A list? What kind of list?”

“Of possible… attackers.” 

“May I see this list?” Hecate and Athena traded uneasy looks.

“We left it at my house,” Athena lied. Hera raised a brow.

“Athena, dear, you’re a terrible liar.” Athena sighed and hid her face in her hands.

“Well let me guess. Based on the fact you refuse to show the list to me, alone, I can assume my husband is near the top of that list.” Both Athena and Hecate looked stunned.

“How did you--”

“Please. You think I haven’t been cheated on enough to know what kind of man he is? Persephone would not be the first sweet child seduced by him.”

“Majesty, it was a bit more than, ah, a seduction.” Athena looked frantically at Hecate, who sighed and finally stopped stirring.

“The Fates lent Hades a tape,” her voice was so low that Hera had to lean in. “I watched it. He was rough and she was pleading for him to stop the entire time.” Hera looked sick.

“And she thought it was her own husband the whole time? Oh sweet goddess,” she took Persephone’s hand in her own and squeezed comfortingly. 

“So you can see, Hera, why we can trust few with this. We were about to call you when you called. Hades knows nothing. Persephone ran out this morning before he woke. Athena managed to get a few of his hairs so we can do a paternity test.” 

“May I see the list now?” Athena handed it over and Hera stood.

“No. No. Absolutely not. OK my son may be a brute but he is no rapist. Poseidon? Really?”

“We were just thinking of every possibility,” Hecate shrugged.

“Your only real possibilities are Zeus and Hades. I’ll go back home and see if I can find some locks of his hair. I agree with you ladies, we can’t take her to a doctor. Keep her here and I’ll return shortly. And Persephone?” She tilted the new queen’s chin and gave her a kind smile.

“We will take care of this, alright? You’re going to be fine.” Persephone bowed her head, though the tears didn’t cease. 

“I’ll be back soon,” she promised them before shimmering out. Hecate collapsed on the loveseat and threw her head back.

“What a nightmare.” Persephone gasped as her phone started to ring again.

“It’s Hades,” she was trembling. “What do I say?”

“Tell him you’re not feeling well and you are staying home from work,” Athena suggested.

“No! He’ll leave work immediately and go check on her. Tell him that Eros wanted you to accompany him to the doctor because he’s a big baby. Hades will understand but won’t think you’re in any kind of distress.” 

“Wipe that nose, Perse,” Athena summoned a tissue. “He could definitely tell something’s wrong by your voice.” Persephone blew her nose, took a deep breath, and answered the phone.

“Hi honey,” she said brightly. “I’m fine, I promise. I’m just at the doctor. No no, not for me, for Eros. He didn’t want to come alone. You know he’s a big baby. Oh he’s fine. We’re both fine. Uh, the surprise party?” She quirked her brow at Athena, who looked sheepish. “Oh, I was… just trying to do something nice. Not necessarily your birthday but I still wanted to surprise you. You know, just a gathering with our dear friends. Ah… yes I did see enough of them at the coronation yesterday,” she blushed. “Well, it’s a moot point now that you busted Athena. I know. I’m sorry I worried you. Yes, I’ll be home in time for dinner, I think. I love you too. See you tonight. Ok, bye.” She hung up and tossed her head back on the couch.

“WHAT am I going to do?” 

“Call Eros quickly and give him the alibi so he can lie if Hades calls him,” Hecate urged. “Then relax. Hera will be back soon.” 

“At least you managed to fool him and he will stop worrying,” Athena squeezed her hand. Persephone tried to smile but it was weak, just like how she was feeling.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades hung up the phone and cleared his throat.

“We have a problem.”

“What kind of a problem?” The King folded his hands and surveyed Eros over his fingers.

“Something is going on with Persephone.”


	16. Chapter 16

The pink god frowned at the King of the Underworld and bit his lip.

“What are you... “ he trailed off as Persephone’s ringtone went off in his pocket. 

“Um, excuse me a minute.” He pressed the button and turned away.

“Hey Petals, you ok?”

“I’m fine, but Eros I need a favor. I lied to Hades and told him I am with you. In case he calls you to confirm. Can you cover for me?”

“Of course but… why are you lying to your husband? What’s going on?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hades rise from his chair. 

“It’s a long story,” she sounded exhausted. “I’m with Hecate and Athena now and they are working on something for me. Just distract him if needed. I don’t want him to worry.”

“Well I’m sure he is worried, Perse. You’re worrying me too.”

“I’ll tell you when I know what’s happening myself. Please keep my secret for me. Love you!”

“Wait, I-” but she had hung up and he stared at the phone, blinking in surprise. 

“What did she say?”

“Um. She asked me to tell you she’s with me.”

“That’s what she told me,” Hades nodded, looking more anxious. “Did she say anything else?”

“No. Just that she is with Hecate and Athena. She didn’t tell me anything else.” Hades closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. 

“I know where she is. I’ll see you later, Eros.” Eros nodded and stuck his phone back into his pocket as Hades dematerialized from the room. Damn, he thought. He wished Persephone and Hades could catch a break.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hecate looked up with wide eyes as smoke filled her living room. There the King of the Underworld stood with scarlet eyes and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Damn it Hades, you can’t knock?” 

“So that you can hide whatever it is you’re hiding? No Hecate, I’m tired of this. Where is my wife?” Athena came out of the bedroom and froze. Hades shot her a glower but Hecate abandoned her cauldron and approached her friend. 

“I have much admiration and respect for you but you just crossed a line, coming into my house uninvited.”

“I’ll ask again. Where. Is. Persephone?” 

“She’s not here! Who told you she was?” Sighing deeply, he turned to his niece.

“Athena, please. Just tell me where she is. WHAT is going on? Why is she avoiding me?” 

“Hades, I’m sorry, but you need to leave,” Hecate said patiently. 

“No Hecate.” Hades started at the sound of his wife’s voice. Athena glanced behind her and Hades realized that the goddess was blocking the bedroom. 

“Persephone,” Athena said softly but Persephone shook her head.

“I won’t lie to my husband anymore. I promised him I would never do that and his voice is shaking with worry. I want to see him.” Athena immediately stepped to the side and Hades approached the bedroom. 

“Persephone?” He could make out a dark shape, much larger than his tiny Kore, stepping toward him. When she came into the light, his eyes widened and he actually took a step backwards, which caused Persephone to clap her hand over her mouth. 

“What is this,” he said in a low voice that cracked with sadness. 

“Hades,” Persephone said through a stifled sob. “Aidoneus. My love. It’s still me.” Hades shook his head and took another step back.

“How… how long have you been hiding this from me?”

“Please Hades,” she stretched her arms out toward him. He had never looked upon her with horror, like he was doing now. 

“Hades, if you make this girl cry again, I swear I will castrate you in the Judgement Room,” Hecate growled. 

“You all knew?” He glanced around at his friends. His family. Athena looked guilty but Hecate stared him in the eye.

“There is magic involved here, Hades. You know this. You know this isn’t normal. We have been trying to figure out what’s happening but you insisted on seeing her. So do NOT upset her.” Hades swallowed thickly and stepped toward his wife.

“Persephone… sweetness.” He held his arms out and she rushed into them, burying her face in his shirt. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his hand moving up to the back of her head. “I was just… taken by surprise. I’m sorry to have upset you, goddess.” 

“I’m sorry, Hades,” she choked on her sobs. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hide this from you. I wasn’t even this big, but then I woke up and I was… this, and I just, I didn’t know what to say or how to show you, and I just--”

“Shhhh, sweetness. You’ll make yourself sick.” He pulled away and wiped at her tears with his thumbs, his lips planting a long, sweet kiss on her forehead. 

“Why don’t you come and sit down,” he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led her to the couch. Athena and Hecate looked relieved and Hecate turned back to the cauldron. 

“This is about ready, Perse.” Athena handed her a teacup, which Hecate spooned some of the concoction into. 

“What are you giving her,” Hades frowned into the cup as Athena passed it to him.

“Something to help with the sickness. Before you arrived, she threw up every item in her stomach. We’re trying to keep her hydrated but nothing stays down.”

“And it’s safe? For both of them?” Hecate gave him a patronizing look and he nodded before smoothing Persephone’s damp hair away.

“Drink, sweetness.” Persephone recoiled at the first taste but Hecate’s hands went to her hips and she looked stern.

“I don’t specialize in sugar and flavors. Drink it all.” Grumbling, the queen tipped the rest back and made a face as Hades took the cup away from her. 

“Now what?”

“Now we wait for Hera.” Hades frowned.

“Hera? Why is Hera involved?”

“Aside from the fact that she’s helped your queen in the past?” Hades stiffened, remembering how Hera had helped Persephone with the Apollo situation before he had even known. 

“Hades… there is a 50% chance that baby is yours.” Hades’s scarlet eyes widened. 

“You really believe that?”

“Look, we don’t know what we are up against here so we can’t really rule anything out. Perhaps she healed you. Perhaps the magic that was involved was enough to overcome your… obstacles.”

“Perhaps it’s not mine,” he said miserably.. He glanced at Persephone, who was hiding her face in his shirt, and sighed.

“Either way, magic is involved,” Athena said quietly. “We’d planned on doing a test to determine the father.”

“THAT’S why you decided to yank all my hair out at lunch today,” Hades grumbled, rubbing his head. 

“Hera has gone home to gather some things and will be back soon.” Hades’s brow furrowed. The goddess could see him working it out in his mind. 

“But… wait… Hera is gathering… what exactly?” His head snapped up and his eyes flew from Hecate to Athena back to Hecate.

“No. No, you can’t be thinking…. There’s no way.” The gears in his brain clicked and his eyes flashed. 

“You think that my own brother… my BROTHER….would have done that?” 

“Shhh,” Hecate said frantically, noting that Hades was on the verge of blowing up completely. She also noticed that the small pink queen had fallen asleep in her husband’s arms and Hecate knew she needed rest. Hades glanced down and the stars on his skin retracted immediately. His eyes softened and he sank back against the cushion. Hecate and Athena traded looks, both thinking the same thing. Before Persephone, Hades would not calm easily. He raged like his father, and wore the same stars and galaxies as the great tyrant did. Hecate remembered that pathetic nymph who used that against her friend, telling him he was identical to his father. 

As the King held his pregnant Queen, Hecate couldn’t see a trace of Kronos in him. Despite knowing their suspicions on who had raped Persephone, he had forced himself to be calm and think of her first.  
It made Hecate’s usually stern face break into a smile.  
Hades noticed and shook his head.

“Don’t smile like that,” he mouthed. “If he did this, I will tear him to pieces as we tore our father apart.” 

Hecate had been aware how close Zeus had come to starting a war when he had threatened to punish Persephone all those years ago, but now she truly feared for the Pantheon.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Persephone was still sleeping peacefully when Hera returned. She looked surprised for a moment to see Hades there but then she shook her head, realizing she wasn’t actually that surprised. She knew the connection between these two went deeper than any of those unions she had blessed. Hades’s eyes met hers but he didn’t say anything as the sleeping queen shifted just slightly. 

“I’m assuming since the King is here, he knows everything?”

“Persephone told him,” Athena nodded. Hera nodded and pulled a vial from her purse.

“Are we doing this the doctor way or the magical way?”

“Hades agrees that we can’t trust any kind of doctor. We are doing this the magical way.” She took the vial from Hera and placed it in her pocket, where it clinked against the vial that contained Hades’s hair. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Hades,” Hera said softly as she sat on the arm of the couch. “I’m glad you’re aware of everything.”

“It doesn’t make this hurt any less but I’m going to be here for my wife no matter what.” Hera found herself hoping dearly that the baby was his. She knew how badly he wanted a child, more specifically, a child with Persephone. Besides, she didn’t know what she would do if the Queen of the Underworld, her dear friend, gave birth to her husband’s baby. As the goddess of marriage, it would be impossible to divorce Zeus but she’d had plenty of days where she wished she could. She prayed that his depravity couldn’t have gone this far.

But then, who does a goddess pray to? 

“Mmm… Hades?” Persephone started to stir and Hades wrapped both of his arms around her as best he could, kissing the back of her neck.

“I’m here, love,” he whispered against her skin. “Hera just returned.”

“How are you feeling, my dove,” she asked over them. 

“Much better,” Persephone rubbed her belly. Hades’s hand covered hers and for a moment, he imagined that this was happening for them. But deep down, he knew. He knew he hadn’t been healed and his fertile brother who seduced and assaulted anything and everything in whatever form he could, was the responsible one. 

His hands balled into fists at the mere thought until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He relaxed his hands and sighed, resting his forehead on his wife’s shoulder. 

“Now we just need a drop of your blood, Persephone.” She stiffened in Hades’s arms but held out her hand. It was shaking so badly that Hades took it and kissed her palm before helping to hold it steady. Hecate quickly pricked the queen’s finger and collected the blood in another vial. 

“Ouch,” Persephone said as she sucked at the offending finger. 

“Perse, why don’t you stand for a moment?” She struggled to do so but both Hades and Hera stood so they could help her. When she was up, Hecate’s eyes widened.

“Has she… gotten even bigger,” Hades asked, chewing on his lip.

“Looks that way. We need to decide what to do when the baby comes. None of us are Healers and I’m sure not even Queen Hera has delivered a baby.”

“There will be another goddess who shall be over childbirth and midwifery,” Hera said cryptically. 

“Well fantastic, but that doesn’t do us a lot of good right now,” Hecate rolled her eyes. 

“We’ll take her to the hospital, if that’s ok with her of course” Hades said, standing behind her. “I want her to have the best care and it shouldn’t matter the details of the conception. Just that she and the babe are well taken care of.” 

“How does this concoction work, Hecate,” Athena asked, peering into the cauldron. 

“I’m not altogether sure. Obviously this is the first time I have made something like this. It is supposed to reveal the true father, though I’m not certain how it will do that. Persephone needs to drink it and then we’ll see what happens.” Persephone couldn’t move. She glanced at Hecate and Athena, back at Hera and Hades. Her eyes met her husband’s and she could see all the love he had for her shining back at her. But there was also sadness. Heartache that this was even a discussion. And rage. So much rage that he was holding back. 

“OK. I’m ready.” Hecate scooped some into the teacup and handed it back to her. She stared at the golden liquid, swirling it around in her cup. She took a sip, then tilted the whole thing back and swallowed. She made a face as her hands went to her belly. 

“Look,” Athena whispered, her eyes widening as they focused on Persephone’s stomach. She seemed to be emitting some sort of glow. Then, as sudden as it had appeared, it stopped and Persphone frowned.

“Did something happen?” They all looked to Hades. 

“Nothing that I can… tell…” his brow furrowed as his eyes drifted upwards. A crown of orchids had appeared on top of his head and he hesitantly reached up. 

“Tell us the meaning of orchids again, Perse,” Hecate said softly.

“Mostly fertility and love,” Persephone said, her eyes wide. Hades swallowed as he removed the crown from his head. 

“Is this from your concoction, Hecate, or did you make these my sweet?”

“My powers are so wonky, I don’t think I would be able to summon flowers right now,” she answered truthfully. Hades stared at the flower crown. 

“That’s… it then. We have our answer,” Hera said, not daring to raise her voice above a whisper. 

“Really?” Hades didn’t dare to hope. But his Queen turned in his arms and pulled him down for a kiss and for a moment, everything felt like it would be alright. 

“My King,” she whispered as she lay her head on his chest. Hecate and Athena both sank to the couch in relief. Hera closed her eyes in thanks. 

“I should be returning to Olympus then. Persephone, my darling… and Hades, my old friend… I am so very happy for you both.”

“Thank you, Hera,” Hades nodded gratefully. Hera clutched her purse as she shimmered out of the room.

“Shall we go into work,” Persephone tried to stifle a yawn.

“No,” he kissed her forehead. “We’re going home to rest and to get ready for the birth of our child.” Persephone sucked in a breath and Hades bent to pick her up.

“Hades!” Persephone was equally shocked and happy. “I weigh a ton! Put me down!” 

“You’re still a tiny flower petal, my precious one,” he said, bending to pick up her purse. “Hecate, I don’t want any news reports just yet. We can make an announcement when she gives birth but until then, let’s keep this quiet, yes?”

“Of course, my King,” Hecate bowed her head. 

“And thank you, my friends. I can’t thank you enough.” Both goddesses looked exhausted, almost as exhausted as the one in his arms, so he shimmered out of the room and straightened up in their bedroom. The dogs came running in but he was quick to raise his hand and they stopped in their tracks.

“Mommy needs peace and quiet. Everyone downstairs.”

“Oh Hades, don’t kick them out. Please. Everyone can sleep at the foot of the bed.”

“Cerberus takes up the entire bed. Also, aren’t you supposed to be working,” he asked the dog with a raised brow. The guardian of the Underworld merely pushed his snout into Persephone’s hand and wagged his tail.

“You big softy,” Hades mumbled.

“Oh come on Hades, you’ve become the biggest softy around.”

“Hey that is classified. The mortals still need to believe I’m a big scary god who will judge their final moments.” 

“You’ve never been a ‘big scary god’,” she giggled. “Just watch, the mortals will be more scared of tiny little me.” 

“You strike fear in the hearts of men,” he said, sweeping her up into his arms and setting her on the bed. She settled against the pillows and he gently lay his ear to her belly. 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” 

“I didn’t believe it could be anyone else.” When he looked back up at her, there were tears in his eyes. She caressed his cheeks and wiped at the glistening orbs with her thumb.

“Please don’t cry, my love.”

“As happy as I am right now, this means that I was the one who hurt you and that tears me apart. So some of these tears are from utmost joy and some from unbelievable sorrow.” She pulled his hand down to splay across her stomach. 

“This was always meant to be, Aidoneus. I was meant to heal you. You were meant to have a child. For the first time ever, the Underworld will have a prince or princess.” 

“And I shall love it as much as I love its mommy,” he murmured, placing a kiss where his hand was. She softly stroked his hair as she heard a low mumbling, which meant that the King of the Underworld was speaking to his baby.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

When Hera got home, she heard Zeus and Hebe talking loudly in the living room. Setting her purse down, she went to greet them and smiled when she saw him playing with his daughter, for the first time in what seemed like forever. Zeus really did adore his little girl and Hebe loved the attention. He was being a big scary cyclops and chasing the little goddess around the room. Hera smiled until her eyes landed on something on the table.

Her smile fell and her heart sank to the bottom of her chest. For there, already wilting, was a crown of orchids that seemed to glow, mocking the Queen of the gods with its beauty.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, I am SO sorry. I have been dealing with mental health stuff and it's been hard for me to write but I'm already working on the next few chapters. So thank you for being so patient and wonderful!!! Stay safe, everyone!

Hebe was the first to notice her.

“Mommy!” 

“Hello, my darling,” Hera fixed on a smile and her husband held out his arms toward her. She went to him and accepted the kiss he placed on her cheek.

“Tell me, Zeus, where did you get that lovely flower crown?”

“Oh it appeared on my head a few moments ago. Thought it was strange but stranger things have happened,” he shrugged. “Where have you been?”

“Having lunch with Trite. She insisted I visit her realm this time.” 

“You could have refused,” he scoffed. “You’re the queen of the gods, you can do whatever you want.” Whatever you want. Is that what you did, husband? Whatever you wanted? You meant to take another man’s wife and make her yours for the night?  
She knew her husband was known for cheating in various forms. With Leda it was a swan, with Danae, it was a shower of golden light, with Europa it was a bull. Her hand flew out to clutch the couch as she remembered another one. 

A lady in Thebes (she couldn’t even remember her name now) was seduced by Zeus in the form of her own husband. She bore him two sons. 

Hera felt sick and clutched her stomach. 

Why? Why would Zeus go after his own brother’s new wife? She couldn’t comprehend it. 

“I’ll be back soon,” she grabbed her purse again.

“You’re going back out?” Zeus sounded irritated.

“There’s an errand I forgot to run while I was out. I won’t be long.” Zeus huffed and turned away but Hebe’s wide purple eyes watched her mother fizz out of the room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hera materialized in the Underworld and sighed deeply as she faced the door. She didn’t want to do this. She REALLY didn’t want to do this.  
She knocked and the goddess of magic looked surprised.

“Hera… come in.” 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Hecate but… are you sure your potion worked?” 

“What do you mean?” Hecate looked affronted.

“I mean we all saw Hades’s flower crown appear, didn’t we?”

“Yes,” Hecate said slowly, looking bemused.

“So care to tell me why Zeus has one too?”

“What?!” Hecate blinked in shock.

“Something happened. There can’t be TWO fathers--” Hecate’s phone started to ring and she bit her lip before she looked at Hera.

“Yes sir? Really? Ok, I’m on my way.” She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse.

“Persephone is giving birth.”  
\---------------------------------------------------

Hera and Hecate rushed to the hospital and nearly threatened the daemon at the front desk. He shakily pointed the goddesses in the direction of Persephone’s room and they nearly tripped over each other to get there.

The doctor was adamant that only the father was allowed in and the two goddesses would have to wait outside. Hera was about to blow up but Hades assured them they were fine. 

“We’ll be right outside,” Hecate stroked Persephone’s cheek before grabbing Hera’s arm and dragging her outside.

“Wait! Someone should let Eros know! And Artie! Both of them should know,” Persephone said tearfully. 

“I’ll take care of it, Majesty,” Hecate assured her before rushing out. 

Hades refused to budge from his wife’s side, rubbing her hand, adjusting her pillow, and enduring the searing pain in his fingers from her teeth. He rubbed her back soothingly, whispering how much he loved her, how strong and amazing she was, how she could do anything. 

“Enough of this,” the young queen shrieked after nearly an hour. “Let it be DONE!” 

Don’t you all wish that was the mortal way, to declare the labor be over? Fortunately for Persephone, she was a goddess, a fertility goddess at that, and it happened just that way.

The doctor backed away, and the nurse hurriedly took the babe. From her spot on the bed, Persephone could just make out a tiny purple nose. 

“She is beautiful, Your Majesties,” the doctor said, wiping his forehead. 

“King Hades, your daughter,” the nurse said softly as he lowered the blankets into the King’s arms. Hades’s eyes were wide. 

“Strange,” the nurse muttered. “The color of her skin.”

“Not so strange,” the doctor laughed. “After all, blue and pink together makes purple. And look, she has her father’s eyes.” The babe blinked those dark eyes up at him as his arms started to shake. 

“I’ll give you two a moment and then I’ll come back to clean up the babe.” Neither Hades nor Persephone acknowledged anyone as they left the room. Persephone gazed up at her husband, who had silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I can’t do this.” 

“Hades-”

“I can’t, Kore,” he tried to push the bundles of blankets into his wife’s arms. “She’s the spitting image of him. I don’t understand-- I can’t do this.” 

“Hades!” Her hand flew out and gripped his arms. “Please don’t leave us.” He stood and gave her a tear-filled glance.

“I’m sorry.” He shimmered out and Persephone held her daughter in one arm while she hid her tear-stained face in the other, her sobs echoing off the walls.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Hades appeared on the surface, though he had no idea where nor did he care. He punched the ground and let out an almighty yell that made the world cower in fear. What sort of tortured soul could make a sound like that? 

Even Olympus heard it. The gods and goddesses stopped what they were doing and exchanged nervous glances.  
Volcanoes erupted, hurricanes raged, great tunnel clouds swept in and destroyed everything in its path.  
The devastation was too much. Zeus noticed right away though he had a hard time pinpointing where all of this was coming from. On the beaches of the Underworld, Thanatos tuned a horrified eye to the sudden arrival of mass amounts of shades. 

On the ground, Hades stomped through the forest, ripping out trees and causing grass to wilt where he stepped. He briefly thought of his wife and what she would say and stopped in his tracks.  
She had committed an act of wrath because her friends had been killed. He knew Demeter would feel the damage and come running. 

So he left that spot and appeared in the middle of the ocean. His brother’s domain. Typhoons swirled around him as the clouds darkened above him, completely black. He knew his brother would come running too. 

When Hades materialized again, it was in a dark underground club with low, blue lighting and sultry jazz music. Since appearing at the bar, he scared quite a few people and even startled the bartender. 

“Your Majesty,” the cyclops behind the bar reached for a glass. “What a pleasure. What can I get for you?”

“Vodka,” he replied, sounding numb. “Your strongest.” The cyclops poured the alcohol, then passed it to the King. Hades swallowed all of it, then slammed his glass down. 

“Keep them coming,” was all he said before tilting back another.  
\-----------------------------------

Hecate felt a strange pull and frowned.

“That’s strange.”  
“What is?”

“It’s… Hades. And Persephone, I think. I haven’t gotten used to her pull yet but I think it’s her.”

“What do you mean, pull,” Eros asked, bemused. 

“I work for Hades and Underworld Corp. I have a connection to the King and now, to the Queen. But Hades isn’t calling for me. Persephone is.” She rose and glanced down the hall.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Tell her we love her and we’re here for her and that I brought her donuts,” Eros said excitedly.  
\----------------------------------------------

Hecate peered into the room and was surprised to see the King was nowhere in sight. The Queen was sobbing into her hand, her other arm full of blankets and a tiny mewling figure.

“Persephone?” The Queen’s breath hitched and she lowered her hand.

“Oh Hecate. You have to find Hades for me. Please.”

“Find Ha-- Persephone, what is going on?” Slowly, Persephone brought her baby into sight and Hecate sucked in a breath. 

“So she’s purple. That’s what you get when you combine pink and blue.”

“You know as well as I that’s not what happened,” Persephone said miserably. “And Hades knew it too. Now he’s left and I don’t know what he’s capable of in this state. He might even do something foolish, like go after his brother. You have to find him.” 

“I….” Hecate closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. “I can feel him. And the most devastating damage since… since the Titans. The Underworld is flooded. The King has committed acts of wrath all over the world.”

“You have to stop him, Hecate,” Persephone’s eyes were streaming. “Please, you have to find him and calm him down!” Hecate didn’t admit that she feared Persephone herself was the only person who could calm the King down. 

“I’ll try Majesty,” she said instead, patting the goddess’s hand. Persephone watched her friend hurry towards the door.

“Oh and Persephone?” She glanced up miserably and Hecate gave her a weak smile.

“She really is beautiful.” Persephone gave her friend a watery smile and nodded in thanks. Hecate rushed back to the others, and Hera jumped to her feet.

“What’s happening?”

“He knows,” she said simply. “And now he’s destroying the world. I have to find him. I have to try to talk him down.” 

“Wait, knows? What are you talking about?” Eros frowned.

“The video… it wasn’t my King,” Hecate said quietly. Eros’s eyes widened and he looked ill. 

“What is going on,” Artemis stamped her foot. “You know I hate to be left in the dark.”

“I’m sorry, Artemis. Eros will explain. I need to go.” Artemis opened her mouth to protest but with a POP, the goddess of magic disappeared. Hera silently made her way to Persephone’s room. She paused at the doorway as Persephone seemed to be trying to calm the child. She was humming a cheery little ditty and the babe stopped crying to listen, her dark eyes blinking up at her mother. 

“There, my flower. No more tears. Daddy will return to us soon.” 

“Your Majesty,” Hera called out, smiling. 

“Come on in, Hera.” Hera stood at the Queen’s bedside and gazed down at the bundle in her arms. 

“Now I see why Hades vanished.” 

“It can’t be though… Hades wore the crown! He is the real father.”

“Little dove, when I arrived home, there was a glowing crown of orchids on the table.” Persephone’s eyes widened in horror. 

“I don’t understand it but magic doesn’t lie. Just look at your little one,” she gestured at the baby. 

“What about her?”

“She has two different eyes.” Persephone felt like a terrible mother for not noticing before but then again, the babe had been sleeping. Now that her daughter was staring up at her, she could see that Hera was right.

The babe’s eyes were dark but her right eye was crimson, as Hades’s became when he got emotional. 

“What can this mean,” she asked Hera desperately. 

“You should ask Hecate to explain but I think in some way, Zeus summoned Hades’s essence and the two sort of… joined together. Look at your daughter closely, Persephone. There are splashes of blue in the child. Like a part of Hades really was there.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Persephone shook her head. Hera’s lips thinned. She wasn’t doing a good job at explaining this but she hoped Hecate would return soon and soothe her. Preferably with her husband in tow.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Hades had lost count of how many drinks he had and he was done with berating himself for leaving his wife. Which meant he had definitely had too much. He was reaching for another when purple fizz appeared beside him. 

He was too numb to react, too heartbroken to care. He didn’t even blink when his brother reached over and took a shot from him.

“You look awful.” 

“You…” Hades turned in his seat and held up a wavering hand. “You got… some nerve… saying that to me.” 

“Just being honest. Hey bartender, how about some more drinks over here?” The bartender cast a wary glance at the drunken King of the Underworld but obliged. 

“Why the fuck are you here,” Hades asked, his head now buried in his arms.

“I came to congratulate you but I can see you’ve made a pathetic mess of yourself so I’ll hold that congratulations for awhile.” Hades lifted his head and swallowed.

“Fuck you. You have no right… if I didn’t drink so much I would rip your head off right now.” 

“Well then cheers to the alcohol,” Zeus lifted a glass and tilted it back. Hades stared at him silently. They drank a few more with no words. 

“Why,” Hades finally asked, staring straight ahead. Zeus could see his brother’s shoulders shaking out of the corner of his eye and so he closed them instead. 

“I don’t understand… you’re my brother. My… my baby brother. Do you know how much this hurts? How much I wish I could… die right now?” They sat in silence again. Zeus with his eyes closed and Hades, staring into his glass. 

“I’m sorry Hades,” the King of the Gods finally spoke. “If I could take it back… I would.” 

“Then why did you,” Hades slurred. “You knew how happy I was. Why?” 

“Because of you and Hera.” Hades’s eyes widened as he attempted to keep himself from falling over.

“What about me and Hera?”

“I know you slept with her.” Zeus’s voice was cool but there was an undertone of sadness to it. Hades slammed his palm down on the bar.

“You sleep with anything that moves and your wife cheats on you once and--”

“With my big brother,” Zeus’s words made Hades freeze. Zeus finally turned to look at him and their eyes searched each other’s. 

“I’ve known for years. That Hera had an affair. And I wasn’t even outraged that she did it, but when I figured it that it was you… do YOU know how much that hurt, Hades?”

“You banished me to the Underworld because I mentioned to you how kind Hera had been to me,” Hades mumbled. “You expect me to believe that you knew and you didn’t come down here to beat the shit out of me?” 

“I was more hurt than angry,” Zeus shrugged. “It was more painful than I realized.”

“Should teach you a lesson,” Hades grunted. “Quit cheating on your wife and making her feel that everyday.” 

“The fact that it was you though… my own brother.”

“You flirted with Amphitrite for weeks after Posiedon started dating her,” Hades growled. “You can go after your brothers’ wives but when one comes after yours, you’re suddenly butthurt?” 

“Hades,” Zeus breathed. “You know me. What a crappy husband I am. I was always so afraid… that she would leave me for you. That she would choose you.” Hades< scowled before turning back to his glass.

“You made sure no woman would want to be with me when you sent me here. Hera isn’t like you. She felt horrible for cheating. We both did.” Zeus was silent as he tossed back another drink. 

“So that’s it? That’s your excuse? I slept with your wife ages ago and you decide to dress up as me and rape my new bride? Am I supposed to forgive you now that you’ve told me?”

“No,” Zeus said quietly. “I wouldn’t forgive me.”

“She is the spitting image of you, Zeus! I will never be able to hold that child in my arms because she IS you!” Zeus winced. 

“I… tried to help you… in the end.”

“I BEG your pardon?”

“I know how much you wish for a child, Hades. So I summoned what little magic I know and we were syncretised.” Hades rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“And what the hell does that mean?”

“You, or part of you, was there. My mortal form fused with your essence. You wouldn’t have noticed except for maybe a tingle here and there. I had hoped this would allow the babe to look like you. I really can’t tell you how sorry I am, Hades, but I understand if you never wish to speak to me again. I fully expect Hera to leave me too. I wouldn’t begrudge either of you.” Zeus rose to his feet and walked around his chair.

“Congratulations to you and your Queen. You will make a great father.” 

“This is so fucked up, Zeus. All of this, what you just told me, it’s just fucked up.” Zeus nodded but didn’t speak as he fizzled away. Hades sighed and slammed his hand down again. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. The bartender paused in front of him but Hades shook his head.

“No more.” 

“Good answer,” a cold voice said from his side. Hades nearly fell off the chair and braced himself with his hands.

“Gods damn it, Hecate. Don’t do that.” 

“You are disgusting,” she said, eyeing the many many glasses around him. “I said to myself, surely I won’t find him there. My magic must be off. The King of the Underworld, one of my oldest friends, a man I look up to, cannot be in a BAR getting SHITFACED when his wife just GAVE BIRTH.” 

“Fuck, Hecate, go ahead and tell the whole Underworld,” he winced, rubbing his temples. 

“The Underworld knows,” she glowered at him. “And the press is hounding your poor Queen while you are here getting drunk, you stupid ass!”

“OK! OK, just… please stop the yelling.” Hecate rolled her eyes as she reached out and ordered him a water. She crossed her arms and continued to glower at him as he drank the water.

“Zeus was here.” Hecate’s brow raised as she lowered her arms.

“Did you rip his dick off?”

“No. Because he’s right. I feel more pain than anger.” 

“Right about what? What are you talking about?” Hades swallowed and tapped his glass.

“He knew that Hera and I slept together.” 

“And that gives him the right to sleep with your wife?” 

“That’s exactly what I said. But I’ve never seen him so… defeated.” Hecate scoffed.

“You are so drunk.”

“I swear, Hecate, I’m not that drunk. Well, I am, but I know what he was saying. What he was feeling. It was… bizarre. And he apologized.”

“Well he damn well should! And not just to you. How about the woman he raped? She’s alone in a hospital with a baby in her arms, sobbing her damn eyes out.”

“That’s my fault,” he said quickly. “I will beg her forgiveness immediately.”

“Not if you can’t stand properly,” she eyed him with disgust. “So you’re not going to rip his dick off? Can I do it then? I was going to start with yours, but I--”

“No dick ripping,” he said hastily. “For now, all I care about is Persephone. We will deal with the press later. Along with everything else.”

“Hera is holding them at bay. I’ll go to your office and get you a new suit so you don’t look like shit when you make an announcement.” Hades set an unsteady hand on her shoulder.

“You are a true friend, Hecate.”

“And you are a dumbass. You’re lucky that Persephone loves you so much.” 

“I know,” his eyes glazed over. She shook her head, rolling her eyes as she disappeared. Hades tossed a few bills down, nodded to the bartender, and held onto the chair as he vanished from the bar. The bartender whistled cheerfully as he scooped the bills into his hands and quickly cleared away the glasses, acting as if he had not just heard the biggest news to rock the Underworld in centuries.


End file.
